


CATrosphobic

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bottom Kang Hu, Bottom Shikyung, Broken Love, Comedy, Cute shihyuk dates, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Heartbroken Hu, Hoo Joon, HuWon smut, Jiwon - Freeform, Jiwon is a lot older, Kang Hu is just feelingless roommate, KangHyuk will appear in chap 2, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, ShiHyuk Smut, Shikyung a real cutie, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, Top Kang Hyuk, TopJiwon, rough start for jiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Started with Shikyung having a traumatic experience with a cat and his roommate is Kang Hu.Kang Hu's twin brother, Kang Hyuk has a crush on Shikyung, and Kang Hu is missing his first love.





	1. Cat's Run

 

This fic is based on my own prompt on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/jongin_hunnie/status/1038426003498971136)

 

 

 

 

**A Cat Run**

 

 

 

 

“Hu! I will head to the mart for a while!” Shikyung screams into the shared bathroom and he walks only when he hears a reply from his roommate, Kang Hu – a soft hum, which he has learnt to recognize even through the loud pouring and splashing of water. Shikyung runs down the stairs of their four level dormitory and slows down when he reaches the second. It’s not a good idea to run from the top floor to the lowest while his stomach is rumbling in hunger.

 

 

 

Thankfully the mart is just inside the dormitory compound so he wouldn’t have to walk too far. Shikyung hates to admit it but he is afraid of walking alone in the dark. He can make an exception for the mart since it’s just ten minutes walk from the block. He hops gleefully asthe bright light of the mart greets him. He makes a mental note of all the things he could buy but he gapes in horror, rummaging his hoodie pocket. “Aishhh!” he stares at the 10$ note in his hand. “Why am I so dumb!? I should have brought my wallet along!” Now he has to cut down the items in his list and he opens the glass door with a pout.

 

 

 

He heads to the noodles’ section and grabs a cup of his regular and stomps towards the drinks section to get a cider and lastly he heads towards his favourite section; sausages. He was supposed to get three but now he can only get two. The cashier lady chuckles when he walks towards her with a pout and the hood of his sweater covering half his eyes, “You have an extra dollar…” he glares at her, clearly taking it as offence and he grabs his items to the counter by the window. He turns back, to pour some hot water into his noodle cup from the dispenser and heads back to his window seat. With a pout, he pulls out his phone and starts complaining to the only person who will listen to him,

 

 

 

HuHoo

_Huuuuuu…. I didn’t bring my wallet so I’m eating with only 10$_

 

 

 

Shikyung

_That’s a lot. How much are you going to eat?_

 

 

 

HuHoo

_I was planning to buy five sausages, two cups of noodles and cola!_

 

 

 

Shikyung

_Glad you forgot your wallet then._

 

 

 

 

 

Shikyung sighs loudly at his roommate’s reply. Keeping his phone aside, he starts slurping the hot noodles and gulping everything down in just four bites. He gets up from the stool, grabbing himself a few tissues from beside the dispenser and opens the cider. He looks out the window, noticing how it’s getting darker and no one seems to be around. “I must head back…” he mumbles, opening his sausage packet, taking a bite while he uses his other hand to pick the empty noodle cup and throwing it in the available dustbin. He grabs his cider and pushes the glass door open and stops right at the entrance. He cranes his eyes, left to right, inspecting the area before walking towards his block.

 

 

 

His sips his cider and takes a bite happily.

 

 

 

But his happiness disappears in a blink. He starts to hear something from behind him and being a coward, scaredy-cat himself, he slows down, trying to distinguish the sound. A sudden chill wind sends goosebumps to his skin and Shikyung strains his eyes to the side, to get a glimpse of the person behind him. He can’t see anyone but the feeling of someone following him is getting stronger.

 

 

He looks down to his hands. He has a can of cider and half eaten sausage and no money! What would anyone get from him? He widens his eyes, legs taking bigger steps and his mind starts imagining things that he saw in the thriller movie he watched last night. With that in mind, he turns around quickly, to surprise his attacker but,

 

 

 

There’s no one and he turns around again, looking everywhere for the person. He can still feel someone looming around him and suddenly he hears something soft, like a cry and he starts to panic for real. Shikyung thought of calling Kang Hu but he better not disturb his roommate so he searches again for the sounds and yelps when his eyes meets a sparkling eyes near his feet, looking up to him. “Arggghhhhhh!” he shrieks, recognising the owner of the eyes. “Shushhh!!!!” He chases the kitty away but it meows at him, using its back legs as support, standing to grab on his sweatpants, “Meowwww….”

 

 

 

“Oh my God!!!!!!” Shikyung cries, dropping his sausage on the kitty and turns around to run for his life!

 

 

 

He runs and runs, runs up the stairs, not bothering if he is out breath and barges in his room, shocking Kang Hu who is freshly showered.

 

 

 

“Hu!!!!!!” he screams, and his roommate frowns at the pitch of his voice.

 

 

“"Hu! You know what happened!?" Shikyung jumps on Kang Hu’s bed, taking deep rapid breath. He needs water and his sweet, loving roommate passes him the bottle of water.

 

 

"What?" Kang Hu asks, watching Shikyung gulp down half the content of his bottle.

 

 

 

"I was walking back alone from the mart and i felt a sudden chill as if someone was following me."

 

 

Kang Hu listens, getting interested with what Shikyung has to say to him, "Then?"

 

 

 

"I turned around and a kitty was following me! I mean why?!" Shikyung managed to keep the water bottle on the table safely and he starts to hit Kang Hu on the arm.

 

 

 

Kang Hu flinches away afraid that Shikyung will bruise his arm like he did weeks ago, "It's probably hungry.." he mutters, adjusting the glasses over the bridge of his nose.

 

 

 

"No! What if it scratches me?!" Shikyung launches forward and punches Kang Hu on the arm again. He backs away when Kang Hu sends him a glare and he falls on the bed, pulling Kang Hu’s blanket over him. He silently ponders about the incident and kneads the blanket unconsciously,

 

 

 

 

"Hu... What if the cat really scratched me?" he whispers, looking up to Kang Hu,

 

 

 

 

"You'd bleed." The other replies, taking a glance towards Shikyung from his book and the look on Shikyung’s tells him that the other has more to say.

 

 

 

"Will you save me?"

 

 

 

"It's just a cat Shikyung. Now sleep. I have to study."

 

 

 

"You study all the time... Why don't you come here and comfort me. It was a traumatic experience." Shikyung mumbles through his pout and sits up on the bed when he hears Kang Hu snickering,

 

 

 

"Traumatic? You seem just fine to me." Kang Hu shakes his head, giving the other a look of disbelief. He understands Shikyung’s fear for cats but to call an encounter with a kitten traumatic is just mean. Kittens are cute.

 

 

 

"I can't believe you said that. Meanie..." Shikyung drags himself out of Kang Hu’s bed to his own and hugs his bolster. He needs to comfort his own self,

 

 

 

"It's just a cat for heaven's sake…" Kang Hu shakes his head, getting back to his coloured notes,

 

 

 

 

"You know how i am afraid of cats…"

 

 

 

"Let me tell you something more traumatic..." Kang Hu turns around to face Shikyung, and the other perks up in hopes for something more compassionate from his so called ‘cold hearted’ roommate,

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

 

"You, not studying for finals." Kang Hu points his pen towards his lazy roommate. He could never understand how Shikyung never wants to study and he worries for the other,

 

 

 

"Omgg stop talking about studying you nerd." Shikyung pulls the cover up to cover his head and turns around to silently pout.

 

 

 

"I’m a responsible roommate." Kang Hu mumbles, circling some points on his book and he hears Shikyung turning around on the bed. He glances towards the other, a question bubbling in his head,

 

 

 

“Hey… Shikyung…” he turns to face his roommate again,

 

 

 

“Hmm…”

 

 

 

 

“Is the kitty scarier or Kang Hyuk?” Kang Hu chucklesat the mention of his twin brother who happens to be Shikyung’s nemesis.

 

 

 

 

“DO NOT SAY HIS NAME! OH GOD! HE MIGHT APPEAR!” Shikyung screams, hiding under the blanket and Kang Hu laughs, enjoying Shikyung’s actual traumatic experience.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just then, the door opens, revealing Kang Hu’s twin, Kang Hyuk with two bags of food.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cat's Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation with Kang Hyuk in the story.

Kang Hyuk sends his twin’s roommate a look before smiling at his brother and he keeps the two bags on Kang Hu’s study table. “Keep the book away…” Kang Hyuk tells his younger brother and sends the other body in the room another look. Kang Hu chuckles when he notices Kang Hyuk’s attention. “What did you bring?” Kang Hu asks, rummaging the plastic bag but he abandons the bag and rushes to keep his books neatly at the side. “Chicken and rice…” The elder one between the twin smiles when the younger beams happily,

 

“Shikyung… you want some?” Kang Hu asks, luring his roommate to come out from under the blanker. Kang Hyuk frowns, throwing glances between Kang Hu and Shikyung. The mentioned one, turns but still hides under the blanket.

 

“What is wrong with him?” Kang Hyuk asks, pulling Shikyung’s chair to Kang Hu’s side and he starts helping himself with a piece of chicken. He hums in pleasure, urging the younger one to have a bite. Kang Hu takes a bite from Kang Hyuk and wipes the corner of his lips with a tissue, “Shikyung had a traumatic moment earlier…” Kang Hu shares and he passes his brother the plastic plate and shares the rice,

 

“What experience?” Kang Hyuk keeps his chopsticks down, looking at the bundle on the bed but Kang Hu slaps his thigh sending him a look, a playful smile and the older gets the hint,

 

“Let’s just eat then…” Kang Hyuk mumbles, stuffing his mouth with the rice and Kang Hu takes a chicken piece,

 

“Did you study?” Kang Hu asks after swallowing and smiles widely when his brother throws him a dirty look. Kang Hyuk turns to look at Shikyung when he hears some voice, and turns back to Kang Hu, “Can you for once stop asking about studying? Why can’t you ask me if I had taken a bath or anything else…”

 

Kang Hu makes faces of grimaces and leans in to smell his brother, “Oh God… did you bathe? Kang Hu questions his brother and the elder pushes his head away, “Of course I did…”

 

“Oh I forgot… You want to impress…” Kang Hu teases, winking at Kang Hyuk and the other widens his eyes, and warns the younger with a hiss, “Shut up…”

 

Kang Hu laughs loudly and starts to cough,

 

“This is what you get…” Kang Hyuk says, passing Hu the bottle of water and the younger gulps down the remaining content but he’s still coughing and this time Shikyung pulls the blanket off his head and stares,

 

“Take mine…” he says, avoiding Kang Hyuk’s gaze. Hyuk passes his brother Shikyung’s water bottle and Hu takes a deep breath after drinking, “Thanks…” Kang Hu says and before Shikyung can hide himself again,

 

“Hey… come have some chicken with us…” Kang Hyuk invites, pointing towards the box of chicken, “Have you eaten?” he asks Shikyung, ignoring the snicker from Kang Hu and Shikyung nods, looking at Kang Hu with a frown. “I had instant noodle at the mart…”

 

“Get your ass here and eat some real food.” Kang Hyuk scolds and Shikyung widens his eyes and stares at Kang Hyuk, “Why can’t you tell him to eat good food?” Kang Hyuk rants to his brother and Shikyung swallows his fear at Kang Hyuk’s raised voice.

 

“Shikyung, come have some chicken… I bet you’re hungry after all the traumatic experience.” Kang Hu calls nicely and not so reluctantly, Shikyung drags himself out of his comfortable bed, to the twins,

 

“Can someone tell me, what traumatic experience?” Kang Hyuk asks, getting impatient with the lack of information and he can totally feel something happened to Shikyung.  
“Nothing.” Shikyung says, glaring at Kang Hu and takes a chicken piece from the box. He sits on Kang Hu’s bed and gets a warning from his roommate about not dirtying the sheets.

 

“Anyways Hyuk…” Kang Hu distracts his twin from staring at Shikyung, “Shikyung here went to the mart earlier and when he was on his way back he felt someone following him…”

 

“Hu…….” Shikyung whines, hitting his roommate lightly and the other twin starts to panic, looking worried and scary. Shikyung hides behind Kang Hu’s back, making sure Kang Hyuk can’t see him because obviously, Kang Hyuk is scarier than what he experienced earlier.

 

There’s no scientific explanation to why he finds Kang Hyuk so scary when his roommate looks exactly like Kang Hyuk. It could be because Kang Hu wears glasses which make him look soft and squishy while Kang Hyuk is always wearing his leather jacket, icy glares and unfriendly tone which makes him scarier than cats.

 

“Who was it? Kang Hyuk questions, sending daggers to Shikyung who is taking cover behind Kang Hu. “I didn’t know you made enemies and if some bullies were after you,” Kang Hyuk says, moving to see Shikyung in the eyes and the other looks away, “Don’t avoid me.” Kang Hyuk pushes Kang Hu away and Shikyung whines, kicking the air in frustration.

 

“There was no one!” He shouts at Kang Hyuk and cowers back as Kang Hyuk doesn’t show any reaction to his frustration. 

 

“Try guessing who could it be?” Kang Hu punches his brother’s arm, raising his eyebrow playfully and he sends Shikyung a look of no mercy. Shikyung gives up on saving his image so he takes another chicken piece and start eating as if the twins don’t exist. “Chanyeol?” Kang Hyuk starts guessing and Kang Hu shakes his head, “No…”  
He stares at Shikyung, trying to guess who could it be but the other seems to bite his chicken as if there’s no tomorrow, “I don’t know… I can’t think…” Kang Hyuk mumbles, taking a sip of his Chinese Tea. He shares some with Kang Hu and his twin tells him that he will lose his mind when he know what it was, 

 

Shikyung rolls his eyes, dumping the bone into the plastic bag beside the box, “Stop exaggerating…” He warns Kang Hu but they start to argue, leaving Kang Hyuk confused and dumbstruck,

 

 

“Exaggerate?!” Kang Hu gapes at his roommate, “You came to me whining that a kitty chased you and how you were almost in tears imagining it scratching you and you are saying I am exaggerating?”

 

“It was supposed to be between us! Who asked you to tell him?!”

 

“He is my brother! Of course I will tell him!” 

 

 

Kang Hyuk clears his throat, scratching the back of his head, “Guys… calm down.” 

 

Shikyung sends Kang Hu a glare and Kang Hu leaves the room, banging the door in anger. Kang Hyuk sighs, cupping his face to block the awkwardness from reaching him.

 

He is alone in the room with Shikyung.

 

“So… you got chased by a cat?” he asks, confirming the story from what he heard,

 

Shikyung looks away, avoiding eye contact with Kang Hyuk, “I am scared of cats…”

 

Kang Hyuk nods at the information and licks his lips, “You shouldn’t have gone out alone…” He says, clearing his throat as he feels heat rising up his cheeks. He scolds himself for being a complete idiot in front of Shikyung. How hard could it be to talk to Shikyung like normal?

 

“I didn’t want to disturb Hu…”

 

“You could always tell me… I can go with you…” Kang Hyuk offers, mentally cursing at his effort of trying to be subtle. He hopes Shikyung doesn’t catch his intentions of wanting to go out with his brother’s roommate,

 

Shikyung shakes his head, “No…”

 

“Ohh…” Damn, Kang Hyuk could feel his heart breaking into pieces. The rejection is hard to handle and he stares at his fingers, 

 

 

Kang Hu returns to the room and sends Shikyung a glare, “Hey… Don’t be angry. He doesn’t mean it I’m sure…” Kang Hyuk says, comforting his twin. It is better to comfort Kang Hu than his broken heart. “I was trying to make that fool feel better!” Kang Hu throws a used tissue towards Shikyung and Kang Hyuk sighs,

 

“Alright guys… say sorry and end it…” he says, getting up to leave. He zips up his leather jacket silently. Kang Hu notices the lack of expression on his brother’s face and the lack of eye contact towards Shikyung. “It’s getting late…” Kang Hyuk says, pecking Kang Hu on the head and walks out of the room without throwing Shikyung a glance or even saying anything which is weird,

 

 

“What happened when I was away?” Kang Hu questions Shikyung, almost grabbing his roommate’s collar in ager. He can sense something is wrong by just looking at his brother’s expression. Shikyung can shit on him how much he wants but he cannot handle Shikyung shitting on Kang Hyuk,

 

“Nothing… he just offered to company me if I want to go out at night…” Shikyung mumbles, helping Kang Hu to clean up,

 

“What did you say?” 

 

“No, obviously…”

 

“Shit,” Kang Hu pushes his hair back,

 

“Why?” Shikyung asks, watching Kang Hu pace around the room, biting his lips.

 

“I think I should go after Hyuk… I will be back…” Kang Hu says, rummaging his cupboard for a sweater, 

 

 

Shikyung starts to panic and. “Is… is everything okay?” he thinks back of what he told Kang Hyuk. He didn’t say anything mean, he just said no to the offer.

 

 

“The thing is… Hyuk has a huge… like really huge crush on you. So you actually kinda rejected him on the face.” Kang Hu explains quickly and runs out the door. Shikyung can hear Kang Hu screaming his brother’s name and a shiver travels down his spine,

 

 

“Kang Hyuk likes me?” Shikyung mumbles with heat crawling up his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I cannot stop thinking about this so i decided to continue but as you can see, im writing a little and short (not to pressure myself) 
> 
> this might continue and might not,  
> but i am thankful and overwhelmed that you loved this, enjoyed reading this.
> 
> do hit kudos, leave a comment and maybe share.


	3. Cat's Ploy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe you would want to reread the chapter earlier.
> 
> Some Kang Hu & Kang Hyuk's moment and a new character appears! Hoo Joon! Guess who is he! hahahaha  
> And there'll be some pouring of emotions,
> 
> Do get back to me with your thought.  
> Hehehe

 

 

 

Kang Hu forces his legs to move faster and quicker to chase his brother who is almost nearing his bike. “Hyuk!!!!” Kang Hu shouts, earning a few glances from his dorm mates and one of them helps him to get Kang Hyuk’s attention but as he guessed, Kang Hyuk ignores him. Kang Hu runs and reaches to grab on Hyuk’s bike handle,

 

 

 

“Hey…” Kang Hu says, leaning down to glance into his brother’s eyes. “He’s dumb. You know that…” Kang Hu says, holding Kang Hyuk’s hand. He doesn’t feel bad of calling Shikyung dumb because he’s been doing that right on his dumb roommate’s face. He smiles at his brother when the elder, looks at him and Kang Hu leans in to kiss his brother on the forehead,

 

 

 

“Why is he so afraid of me?” Kang Hyuk asks his younger brother the question he could never answer on his own. He just doesn’t understand why Shikyung avoids him like he’s a walking disease and the other is always shaking and shivering. He knows Shikyung tries to hide it but he sees it all. He seen Shikyung shaking and shivering every time he visits Kang Hu and today, it just reached the limit. “Does he hate me that much?” Kang Hyuk asks again and this time, Kang Hu joins him on the bike, hugging him from behind.

 

 

 

“Let’s go to your place and we can talk this out.” Kang Hu suggest and he meets Kang Hyuk’s raised eyebrow from the side mirror, “You sure you can handle Hoo Joon?” Kang Hyuk asks, smirking at his twin. “He’s just an annoying fly to me…” Kang Hu answers immediately, holding onto Kang Hyuk’s waist as the elder kicks the stand, and speeds off.

 

 

 

Kang Hu has a history with his brother’s roommate and it’s not a nice one to share. Kang Hyuk’s roommate is a total jerk who tries to flirt and touch him endlessly despite him giving warning hundreds of time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll slap his face if he tries to advance on me for the 147th time.” Kang Hu mumbles, giving his brother a warning as they walk up the stairs to Kang Hyuk’s room. Hyuk could only laugh, “At least my roommate isn’t like yours.” He answers back and this time Kang Hu slaps his brother’s arm, “Shikyung is dumb not a pervert like your roommate and I am here to help you. If want to side your roommate for his inappropriate behaviour, I can walk back.”

 

 

 

“Geez… Hu, relax. I talked to Hoo Joon okay. He promised to be on his best behaviour.” Kang Hyuk says, running his fingers into his curly hair,

 

 

“When?” Kang Hu asks, not believing that his elder twin spoke to someone for him. “Remember the last you fought in my room?” Hyuk asks and Hu nods, “Right after that.”

 

 

 

 

“Fine, I believe you.” Hu pouts and sends his twin an apologetic look.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Joon…” Kang Hyuk says right after opening the door. The first thing Kang Hu did is shake his head at the mess in the room. He glares at Kang Hyuk and the elder one quickly clears up the mess; books, towel and clothes. Kang Hu walks over to Hyuk’s bed and makes himself comfortable. He looks towards Hyuk’s roommate’s side, “Hey… how are you?” Hoo Joon asks him and he sends the other an awkward smile, “Good.” He doesn’t ask the other back.

 

 

 

“So… What is it you want to tell me?” Kang Hyuk asks, lying down on the bed, behind Kang Hu. The leather jacket is forgotten over the chair leaving Hyuk shirtless on the bed. It’s a common view in his brother’s room. Even Hoo Joon is looking comfortable in his baggy wife beater. “I kind of…” Kang Hu clears his throat and turns to face Hyuk behind him. “I told Shikyung you like him,” he whispers, making faces which mean he’s guilty for revealing Hyuk’s big secret.

 

 

“You what?” Hyuk whispers yells and sits up straight on the bed,

 

 

 

“I know… I am sorry but I couldn’t help it. I am tired of both of you being dumb.” Kang Hu wails, channelling his frustration. He cups his face in despair not knowing what to do. Kang Hu looks through his fingers when he hears nothing from his brother. He turns when Kang Hyuk’s eyes shift and he glares when Hoo Joon shows interest,

 

 

 

“He hates me for no reason Hu. What have I ever done to him?” Hyuk says, looking at his twin exasperatedly

 

 

 

Hu pushes Hyuk to lie down back and he joins next to his brother, forcing Hyuk to get closer to the wall as he makes himself comfortable on the already small bed, “I think he likes you too…” Hu says, sending Hyuk a warm smile and the smile turns wide when he witnesses Hyuk’s confused, gaping face.

 

 

 

“Because he is obviously fine when we talk about you…” Kang Hu says, thinking about all those moments he spent, talking about his younger days with Shikyung and his roommate never once showed any sign of discomfort when he mentions Kang Hyuk. Shikyung will be the one trying to know more about Kang Hyuk from him.

 

 

 

“You guys talk about me?”  Kang Hu sends his brother a glare,

 

 

 

“He just… becomes a moron when I tell him you’re coming. I don’t know why. Maybe he gets super conscious or something like that…”

 

 

 

“When you told him… that I like him, how was his reaction?” Hyuk asks,

 

 

 

“I didn’t stay to read his expression because I ran after you instantly…” Kang Hu answers and he glares at Hoo Joon when the other interferes with, “So sweet…”

 

 

 

 

 

Kang Hu feels a hand circling on his waist and he looks at Kang Hyuk who is hugging him. He can feel his brother’s nervous heartbeat and they spends some silent moment sharing some emotions and connection. He runs his fingers into Kang Hyuk’s hair, softly massaging his brother scalp,

 

 

“What should I do Hu?”  Kang Hyuk whispers, resting his head closer under Kang Hu’s chin and the younger one cuddles the elder, “I think you should not give up…” Hu answers and starts to plan something in his head.

 

 

“Shikyung may look tough and rude but he’s exactly how you saw him.” Kang Hu chuckles as he remembers Shikyung’s behaviour when Hyuk came to the room earlier. “He’s lazy, just like you but he gets better results.” Kang Hu laughs and shrieks, “Stop pinching me!” Kang Hu screams, hitting Kang Hyuk but the elder refuses to listen to the younger and starts to tickle,

 

 

 

“Wow… I wish I could join this tickling and squealing time…” The twins stop their play time and looks at the owner of the voice. Hoo Joon chuckles as he watches the twin, “Why don’t you hook your brother up with your roommate?” Hoo Joon suggests and Kang Hu adjusts his glasses and fixes his hair. He shuts his eyes when Kang Hyuk adjusts his bangs and opens back just to look at Hoo Joon,

 

 

 

“Hyuk… be Shikyung’s super hero.” Hoo Joon suggests, and Kang Hu claps his hand, kneeling on the bed, “I have an idea!” he squeals, jumping into Hyuk’s arm in happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“You are late…” Shikyung whispers, looking at Kang Hu when the other enters the room with unreadable expression. Shikyung itches to ask about Kang Hyuk but the look and expression on Hu’s face is making him nervous and jittery. “Went over to Hyuk’s room for some cuddle time…” Hu finally answers him and something ticked in his heart.

 

 

 

“Is he okay?” Shikyung asks, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. He stares at Kang Hu who’s getting back to his books,

 

 

 

 

“Is Shikyung worried about his crush?” Kang Hu teases, smiling from over his shoulders and the other huffs, hugging his pillow tightly against his chest. “He’s not…” Shikyung mumbles but Kang Hu doesn’t believe it, “I didn’t thought your brother would even like me…” he mumbles shyly, hiding his reddening face into the pillow.

 

 

 

Kang Hu laughs and turns to look, “Why would he not?” There’s curiosity in his voice and also a bit of teasing and amusement. Shikyung and his brother are indeed dumb and idiots.

 

 

 

“I am a troublesome fool with no sense…” Shikyung mumbles, “And also I look like an idiot all the time, so messy and sleepy.”

 

 

 

“That’s the exact charm he fell for…” Kang Hu smiles, looking at Shikyung and his roommate gapes at him, “First of all, you’re not troublesome. Someone like me…. I have no issues being your roommate for two years now and no sense? You are a very nice person Shikyung. I saw it, my brother saw it too despite you freaking out whenever he comes over…”

 

 

 

“I don’t freak out…” Shikyung mumbles, glaring at his pillow with a pout.

 

 

 

“Lies…” Kang Hu snickers, shaking his head in amusement.

 

 

 

“He makes me nervous, that’s all. He’s always with his leather jacket, looking like he’s ready to beat me up,”

 

 

 

Kang Hu raises his eyebrows, “Let me tell you a secret, Kang Hyuk is an actual softie.”

 

 

 

 

Shikyung finally laughs, shaking his head. He doesn’t believe Kang Hu because obviously he will have something nice to say about his brother, “Just don’t treat him like you hate him. Hyuk feels and thinks you hate him. That made him sad when you rejected his offer earlier…”

 

 

 

“You know I don’t like troubling anyone…” Shikyung pouts, his heart flips pathetically and his stomach twists and turns wildly. At this moment, Shikyung feels extremely guilty for treating Kang Hyuk badly.

 

 

 

 

“Just be normal to him and that would make him feel good plus…” Kang Hu speaks, pointing a finger to Shikyung, “If he offers help, take it because Kang Hyuk doesn’t go around helping anyone.” Kang Hu says, winking at Shikyung.

 

 

 

Kang Hu keeps his eyes fixed on Shikyung as the other lies back on the bed, curling himself under the blanket. A smile blooms on his face and he turns around to open the drawer under his table. He takes a diary out and flips to the page where he keeps a photo, “I miss you.” He whispers softly.

 

 

 

 


	4. Cat's Catch

 

 

He groans and moans, stretching on his bed. All his limbs feels more alive now as he’s well rested and he flutters his eyes open to look on his side. He finds his roommate Kang Hu under the blanket, still sleeping soundly and he glances up to see some books scattered on the table. He gets up, sitting on the bed and stretches again. It’s Saturday and there’s no point being productive. He stares at Kang Hu, glad that the other is sleeping because it’s nice seeing Kang Hu’s relaxed and calm expression. He stands and stretches again and his eyes gets distracted by the books on Kang Hu’s table. The kind part in him tells him to clean up for Kang Hu because his wonderful roommate does it for him all the time.

 

 

 

Shikyung starts with the textbooks and the papers. He piles them up neatly at the side and dusts the erasers off the table. He then clips all the small notes Kang Hu made, at the same time going through some of it. “Urghhh…” he whispers, shaking his head as if the words are clouding his mind. He tucks the note under the textbook and lastly he spots an unknown diary on the other side of the table. Curiosity hits Shikyung like a truck. He reaches for the diary and opens it. Just then a picture falls from between the pages;

 

 

 

It’s a picture of Kang Hu. Shikyung could recognise his roommate easily and there’s no way he could mistake Kang Hu with Kang Hyuk. With the mention of Kang Hyuk’s name, Shikyung could feel heat crawling up his cheeks. He brings his gaze to focus back on the picture in hand. It’s a picture of Kang Hu and someone he doesn’t recognise. From a glance, the person looks exactly like him but Shikyung could identify their differences. The person is very much older and matured. He doesn’t look local and Shikyung makes a rough guess; Japanese. He remembers the twin’s holiday to Japan a year ago and looking at Kang Hu’s hairstyle, Shikyung believes this picture is taken in Japan,

 

 

 

“Shikyung…” He jumps, keeping the photo back into the diary and glances at Kang Hu who’s reaching for his glasses. “I am sorry…” Shikyung says and passes Kang Hu his glasses when the other couldn’t reach for it. Kang Hu puts on his glasses and notices the diary on the table and smiles sadly, “So now you know…” he mumbles, not looking at Shikyung, playing with his fingers. Shikyung takes the cue to join Kang Hu on the bed and give Kang Hu a tight hug, “I don’t know but I took a guess… you met him in Japan?”

 

 

 

“You’re not as dumb as I thought you are…” Kang Hu says, in a soft laughter and Shikyung rolls his eyes. He thought Kang Hu would be nice and emotional but no, his roommate is as cruel as he usually is. “Who is he?” Shikyung asks and Kang Hu, pulls the blanket up around his neck, “Jiwon… And as you guessed, he’s from Japan.”

 

 

 

“You don’t keep in touch.....?” Shikyung asks in a whisper and he catches the sad smile on Kang Hu’s face. He feels guilty for ruining such a beautiful morning with sadness and he leans in to quickly hug Kang Hu, “You have me… You have your brother…” Shikyung tries to cheer Kang Hu up but the other pushes him away, “Long distance relationship sucks Shikyung… Treasure Kang Hyuk will you? I don’t want him to feel what I feel. He’s too good to be heartbroken.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh my God Kang Hu, why are you bringing Kang Hyuk into the conversation all of a sudden? This is about you and Jiwon.” Shikyung blabbers, face heating up like an oven and the other chuckles at Shikyung’s condition, “Look at you blushing… Are you sure you hate Kang Hyuk because it looks like you have a crush on him…”

 

 

 

 

 

Shikyung starts to punch and tickle Kang Hu, “Stop it! You are so mean!” Shikyung whines, trapping Kang Hu between his legs, still tickling Kang Hu but the other doesn’t seem to be ticklish. “You can’t tickle me Shikyung… only my brother knows my weak spot.” Kang Hu laughs and Shikyung gives up, moving away from Kang Hu to sit on the bed with a huge pout.

 

 

 

“Do you think you’ll meet him again?” Shikyung asks, staring at his messed bed, and slowly he turns to look at Kang Hu, “I don’t know…” Kang Hu shrugs, not wanting to talk more about the person he tries to forget. “We lost contact a month after I returned and I guess he didn’t want to keep in touch anymore…”

 

 

 

 

“But you love him…”

 

 

 

 

“I guess it’s all a foolish crush…” Kang Hu mumbles, getting up from the bed, taking the diary from the table and dumps it in the drawer. Shikyung watches the anger and sadness from Kang Hu’s eyes and his heart aches for his roommate, his best friend. Kang Hu has always helped him and now he feels so hopeless, “What can I do to help you Hu?” Shikyung asks,

 

 

 

 

Kang Hu shakes his head, gesturing Shikyung to move, “Will you buy me breakfast?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

To make his roommate feel better, Shikyung makes his way to the mart once again to buy some bread and this time he makes sure – double checks that he brought along his wallet. Along the way, he keeps his eyes and senses alert for any cries and movement around him and he keeps his senses on guard for the same kitten. He could feel that it is still around, plotting its revenge on him. Shikyung glances around. He cannot help but feel insecure and endangered, “Oh God… I had a cat dream last night…. What was it?” He mumbles, urging his brain to remember the dream, at the same time overworking his senses to keep himself safe.

 

 

 

 

He reaches the mart safely and rushes to grab Hu’s favourite bread and milk. He grabs two of each and heads to the counter to keep it there and walks around again to grab his breakfast. This time he takes the sausages he couldn’t buy last night and a few chocolates and some bread. He carries them all to the counter and the person at the counter (a man this time) eyes all the items, “I am sharing these with my roommate. Eat breakfast like a king.” Shikyung says, explaining all the food and the man snorts, “Yeah King…”

 

 

 

“Well then King… Can I company you back to your room?” Shikyung jumps and turns around, finding Kang Hyuk and his roommate behind him, also lining up to pay for their items. Shikyung swallows, blinking his eyes rapidly, and now his dream is coming back to his mind. “Huh?” Shikyung asks stupidly and he might have admired how handsome Kang Hyuk looks in his grey sweater and black jeans. Is it too late to realise how good looking Kang Hyuk is?

 

 

 

“I said… I will follow you back,” Kang Hyuk repeats and Shikyung frowns, “I thought you asked if you could…” Shikyung says,

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk smiles and Shikyung turns around. He better not be affected by the smile. He could be but he better not let Kang Hyuk see it. “Enough flirting. Make a move already…” He hears Kang Hyuk’s roommate grumble and he frowns as he reaches for his wallet to take some bills. “I am making a move… shut up.” He hears Kang Hyuk hiss back and he shivers in excitement. Kang Hyuk is making a move on him.

 

 

 

“Thanks,” he mumbles to the cashier and rushes out of the mart and when he reaches the same split road where he was ambushed by the cat, he remembers the dream.

 

 

 

 

He was here, at this same place but there were not one but three cats after him.

They were all huge and scary, hissing at him, reaching up to scratch him and he was running, running for his life. He could remember his fear and the sound of the cats' hisses. one of it was black with long tail.

All of a sudden Kang Hyuk was there, chasing those cats away. All those cats ran away the moment Kang Hyuk came and he was saved.

Kang Hyuk hugged him and he felt so safe in those arms,

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I told you to wait….” Shikyung glances at Kang Hyuk next to him and he licks his lips, “I am waiting…” he lies and catches the smile on Kang Hyuk’s face. “Come… before the cat smells you and decides to take revenge…”

 

 

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Shikyung screams, dropping the plastic bag from his hand and Hyuk starts to laugh, enjoying Shikyung’s expression. “You have to hold my hand… and you’re safe.” Kang Hyuk says, offering his hands and Shikyung looks around to spot the cats. He stares at Kang Hyuk’s hand and again he turns to spot a cat. Kang Hyuk could be pulling his legs but just then he hears a cat meowing and he quickly grabs Kang Hyuk’s hand, “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jiwon huh... hahahaha  
> What do you think their story is... Hu x Jiwon
> 
> Okay.. lets just ignore the fact that they (jiwon x shikyung) look alike... hahha and no one has problem with people having the same look. it works in that (story) world.


	5. Cat's Tail (Tale)

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk couldn’t hide the smile on his face and every time he tries not to smile, his jaws would ache so yes, he has been smiling for the past five minutes. The grip around his hand; Shikyung’s grip on his hand tightens each minute and Kang Hyuk could feel the heat radiating from the other to his body. He looks down to their hand and smiles wider. A normal person would feel uncomfortable or pain at some point but Kang Hyuk doesn’t mind it. The way Shikyung is tightly gripping his hand tells him that Shikyung is indeed, really holding on to him for his dear life.

 

 

 

“How did you…” Kang Hyuk starts, wanting to make small talk with Shikyung, in hopes that the other would open up to him and no longer be afraid. Shikyung turns to look at Kang Hyuk and the slightly taller between them, the elder one between the twins could feel how clammy his hand is. “What made you so scared of cats?” Kang Hyuk asks, and adjusts his hold on the other’s hand. For a brief second, Shikyung looks worried that Kang Hyuk would let go.

 

 

 

“When I was younger…” Shikyung starts and Kang Hyuk beams as bright as the sun, imagining a smaller, younger and cuter Shikyung. “I wanted to pet one white baby cat…” Kang Hyuk mentally melted at the way Shikyung said baby cat with his pout and big eyes, “It was cute…” Shikyung says, turning to look at Kang Hyuk and unconsciously he bites his lips,

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk’s soul is nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

“Then what happened?” Kang Hyuk asks, coming to a stop and turns to look at Shikyung. They are about 200m away from the block and Kang Hyuk doesn’t want this moment to end. He wants to spend more time with Shikyung and he needs a plan, “Out of nowhere a cat came and jumped on me, scratching my hand…” Shikyung cries, showing his once injured hand and Kang Hyuk stares at the expanse of skin as Shikyung pulls his sleeves up. The scratches are no longer there and there aren’t any scars but he could see some fine lines over Shikyung’s skin.

 

 

 

“That’s all?” Kang Hyuk asks, sounding surprised that one small protective incident made Shikyung like this. Shikyung nods his head, blinking his eyes and pouts. Kang Hyuk releases a deep breath, trying to control his breathing before the cuteness affects the lower half of his body. “Well I would say that… the mother cat was obviously trying to protect her kitten.”

 

 

 

“But I meant no harm!” Shikyung wails loudly and Kang Hyuk quickly looks around, “I really wanted to pet the baby cat!”

 

 

 

“Shhhh….” Kang Hyuk hisses, pulling Shikyung to the side of the road, “Let’s just say… Ermmm…” Kang Hyuk tries coming up with a similar situation so Shikyung could understand the cats’ position. It’s not like he took a degree about cats or what but it’s a simple logic. “Okay, like this.” Kang Hyuk looks at Shikyung, making sure the other has his brown eyes focused on him.

 

 

 

“It’s like you, me and Kang Hu.” Shikyung widens his eyes, “You are afraid of me because you think I am creepy and scary. Just like cats.” Kang Hyuk explains and Shikyung nods slightly showing that he’s keeping up with the explanation, “But now… since you have spent the past fifteen minutes with me, I don’t think so you’re scared of me anymore.”

 

 

 

Shikyung frowns, “You are not a cat.”

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk sighs, cupping his face and he runs his fingers into his hair, “Shikyung understand the logic and similarity of the situation.”

 

 

 

Shikyung blinks a few times, looking away with a pout and Kang Hyuk gives the other a few seconds to digest the example.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t think I can change my fear to something…” Shikyung mumbles with his lower lip jutting out in an unbearable pout, kicking the air. “You are different, cats are different.” Shikyung sighs and frowns, getting what Kang Hyuk is trying to do and he just cannot bring himself to open up to cats. He can still feel the sharp claws piercing into his skin and since then the continuous nightmares with cats start to build.

 

 

 

“I am different?” He hears Kang Hyuk asking him and he nods. Kang Hyuk is different from cats. The most obvious difference is their legs; Cats have four legs and Kang Hyuk got no furs. “If I am different then why are you so scared of me like I have fangs and claws?”

 

 

 

Shikyung bites the insides of his cheek and frowns. He keeps his eyes on his shoes and refuses to look at Kang Hyuk. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest and his mind is replaying the scene over and over again which made him fear Kang Hyuk. The whole moment was creepy exactly the way how he felt when the cat scratched him when he was younger. “I saw you whacking someone behind the block….” Shikyung mumbles in a whisper. He takes a quick glance towards Kang Hyuk and the other seems to be shocked.

 

 

 

 

“And?” Kang Hyuk says surprising Shikyung. Shikyung widens his eyes and gapes at Kang Hyuk, “Why would you beat someone!?” he scolds the other, pointing a finger accusingly, “He was obviously in pain and I saw his face, he was bleeding!....” Shikyung swallows his words when Kang Hyuk’s gaze hardens and his face turns emotionless,

 

 

 

“That fucker was bullying Kang Hu.”

 

 

 

 

Shikyung freezes – ohh.

 

 

_Oh_

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t know…” Shikyung says, swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn’t even know Kang Hu used to be bullied. “Kang Hu is the nicest person on earth! Why would anyone do that to him!!” Shikyung whines, mentally making a promise to protect Kang Hu from now on.

 

 

 

“That’s the thing. He’s too nice and people are taking advantage of him.”

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk’s words pierced his heart and Shikyung feels the physical pain from a part in his chest. He felt like Kang Hyuk is talking about him and Shikyung quickly shakes his head, “I am not taking advantage of him.” Shikyung says, getting smaller under Kang Hyuk’s gaze and he can hear his voice breaking. He blinks his eyes to confirm if he’s crying,

 

 

 

“I am not talking about you.” Kang Hyuk says shaking his head, “You can’t even kill an ant.”

 

 

 

Shikyung reaches out to punch Kang Hyuk but he pulls back when he realizes who Kang Hyuk actually is. Kang Hyuk could punch him back and he will go flying ten metres away. He looks away as Kang Hyuk stares at him in awe. “The day you punch me Shikyung… I’ll treat you to anything for the whole day.”

 

 

 

Shikyung widens his eyes, gaping in excitement. He starts bouncing on his feet happily, “You mean it? You sure?” He asks Kang Hyuk, loving the idea of getting treated.

 

 

 

“Yes… Anything just to spend more time with you,”

 

 

 

Shikyung’s excitement turns into shy smiles and red cheeks. He throws Kang Hyuk timid glances but the smile doesn’t leave his lips. There’s a bubble in his heart and he could feel the fluttering in his stomach. Shikyung clears his throat and start walking, thinking about the meal he would like to have once he ‘win’ the bet.

 

 

 

 

 

They walk up the stairs silently and upon reaching the room, Shikyung screams out his roommate’s name and the other twin jumps on his chair in shock. “Why are you even screaming?” Kang Hu frowns but the frown turns into beautiful eye smiles when he notices his brother walking in after Shikyung. “Hyuk…”

 

 

 

“I brought your princess back safely…” Kang Hyuk announces, leaving his shoes by the door and he walks over to Hu’s bed, jumping onto the well-made bed. “My princess? Are you sure?” Hu teases, adjusting his glasses and he takes the plastic bag from Shikyung. Kang Hu peeks in the plastic bag, at the same time glancing at Kang Hyuk. The older twin glares at the younger twin and rolls his eyes,

 

 

 

“As far as I remember, Shikyung is your princess…” Kang Hu teases again and Kang Hyuk keeps himself occupied, glaring into his phone.

 

 

 

“I am here if any of you forgot.” Shikyung says, reminding the twins. Kang Hu winks at Shikyung, thanking him for the breakfast but Shikyung knows, Kang Hu will not leave him alone about this. He will be teased until the end.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sm0l wish.. Hahah.. Please leave comment and kudos before you leave.


	6. Cat's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter's title is a summary to the chapter  
> like  
> Cat's Run - Shikyung running away from cats, meeting Hyuk  
> Cat's Quest - Shikyung finding out about Hyuk's crush  
> Cat's Ploy - Hu and Hyuk planning things  
> Cat's Catch - Hyuk spends time with Shikyung + Jiwon  
> Cat's Tail - Shikyung's story bout why he hates cat

 

 

 

Shikyung takes a deep breath when Kang Hu decides to study in the library. He had never laughed and cried so much as he did for the past hour and he never saw Kang Hu laughing wholeheartedly before. If being a victim of the twins’ teases will make Kang Hu laugh a lot, Shikyung is willing to volunteer. The eye smile and the brotherly relationship he wished to have makes his heart swell in so much happiness. Shikyung knows how close Kang Hu and Kang Hyuk are but to witness them cuddling and playing like children, teasing and tickling, bubbles his blood in happiness.

 

 

 

“Are you day dreaming?” Shikyung snaps out of his thoughts when Kang Hyuk speaks, reminding Shikyung that the other twin is still in the room. Shikyung scowls hard at Kang Hu’s brother because he is the reason Kang Hu teased him non-stop. “I hate you….” Shikyung mumbles,

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk chuckles, carding his fingers into his black hair and he stares at Shikyung, “Are you sure you hate me? I believe you enjoyed the most.” Kang Hyuk says, reminding Shikyung how he laughed and wiped his teary eyes.

 

 

 

Shikyung looks away, turning around on his chair to open a book. He should at least pretend he’s studying so he could avoid Kang Hyuk’s deep, heart wavering gaze. “That’s because it’s the first time… I have never seen Kang Hu laughing like that.”

 

 

 

“What do you mean?” Kang Hyuk questions the other, sitting up straight on Kang Hu’s bed. Kang Hu is always laughing and playing with him then why would Shikyung say such thing. Kang Hyuk could feel a lump forming in his throat, a boulder rising in his heart. He hates the thought of Kang Hu being sad, faking his happiness. Kang Hyuk gets a blow of emotions when he imagines Kang Hu faking his happiness in front of him, so he would not worry and hunt the person who made him sad. Kang Hyuk also starts to feel useless that Shikyung is the one who witnesses Kang Hu’s sadness and not him.

 

 

 

“Did you know Kang Hu has a lover?” Shikyung questions, turning around to face Kang Hyuk and the look on the elder twin’s face tells Shikyung that he has made a mistake. Kang Hyuk doesn’t look like he knows about Kang Hu’s lover.

 

 

 

“Lo… Lover?” Kang Hyuk stutters, blinking his eyes in confusion. Shikyung swallows, looking away and Kang Hyuk feels like he should really dig everything out from Shikyung. He can easily manipulate Shikyung to spill all the information he knows about Kang Hu’s lover. The mess in his head, and his lack of verbal responses made Shikyung sigh and Kang Hyuk shifts to sit on Shikyung’s bed, “Tell me…” Kang Hyuk says softly,

 

 

 

“He misses the guy he is in love with…” Shikyung mutters, staring at his book cover blankly. He remembers the picture he has seen in Kang Hu’s diary; Kang Hu’s smile and the other person’s warm eyes. “They look so much in love.” Shikyung sighs dreamily,

 

 

 

“And who is this guy?” Kang Hyuk asks, mentally deciding to meet this guy and make everything well. Kang Hu deserves all the love, and being sad and apart in love is not something he wants for Kang Hu.

 

 

 

“Jiwon,” Shikyung tells the name and Kang Hyuk blinks his eyes, tilting his head as if he’s doing some thinking and flashback. Shikyung smiles at the cute action and takes a deep breath – he just called Kang Hyuk cute. “You don’t know any Jiwon?” Shikyung asks, shaking his head in disbelief, Kang Hyuk doesn’t know anything about Kang Hu’s crush and one sided love.

 

 

 

“I don’t remember anyone named Jiwon here…” Kang Hyuk mumbles, thinking about the seniors they had, the juniors and even back in school. His memory is very good and he mentally scans his neighbourhood back at home from someone named Jiwon. “No Jiwon… Who is this guy?” Kang Hyuk groans, frustrations kicking in his nerves and he ruffles his messy, wavy hair.

 

 

 

Shikyung giggles, finding Kang Hyuk cute once again. His messed up hair makes him a lot cuter.

 

 

 

“Of course not… Jiwon is in Japan.” Shikyung says witnessing Kang Hyuk’s eyes widening in surprise and shock. “Japan!” Kang Hyuk hisses and gapes at Shikyung, “Are you pulling my legs or are you telling the truth?” Kang Hyuk questions the roommate, so ready punch Shikyung if he’s making up some stories to feed his fantasies.

 

 

 

 

“I WOULDN’T DARE TO LIE TO YOU! OMG..!” Shikyung cries, unconsciously slapping Kang Hyuk on his arm and wails again, “I SAW THEIR PICTURE IN HU’S DIARY!”

 

 

 

Shikyung looks away, sulking and he opens his book harshly, almost ripping the first page. He glances at Kang Hyuk and glares when the other is looking at him, “WHAT!”

 

 

 

 

“You are putting me in a tough spot here okay… I am trying to be Kang Hu’s best brother and you’re being an adorable cute bear, distracting me from my responsibility.” Kang Hyuk speaks, cupping his face to wipe off the invisible dilemma.

 

 

 

 

“You blamed me! You thought I am lying to you!” Shikyung says, pointing a finger at Kang Hyuk and he gets conscious about his voice resonating across the hallway. He clears his throat and looks towards the door. Someone could inform Kang Hu that he is having a life and death moment with Kang Hyuk and the hardworking twin would come back rushing to save – Shikyung doesn’t know if Kang Hu would safe him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh God….” Kang Hyuk mumbles silently, looking away to stare at Kang Hu’s now messy bed. He cannot look at Shikyung any longer. How is it possible for someone to talk while pouting and what’s with him about being naturally and unconsciously cute. Kang Hyuk mentally punches himself for being so whipped for Shikyung and he shakes his head to clear all his lewd thoughts. Yes, for 2 long minutes of silence, he had imagined pushing Shikyung down on the bed, and sucking that pout off his face.

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t blame you… I just find it weird since I have never heard about this Jiwon guy…” Kang Hyuk explains, staring at his glassy nails and whatever that could keep his eyes off Shikyung.

 

 

 

“Talk to Hu about your family trip to Japan. This happened during that time…” Shikyung informs, hoping that he could join forces with Kang Hyuk and help Kang Hu.

 

 

 

 

All of a sudden, Kang Hyuk snaps his finger, smirk growing on his face as if something came to mind, “I think I know who this is….” Kang Hyuk snickers, finally remembering about their trip to Japan. He pulls on his lower lips, eyes finally looking at Shikyung, “Lee Jiwon…”

 

 

 

 

 

“You know him?!” Shikyung gasps, moving his hands in excitement and the delight is clear and loud in his voice, “Ohh yes… Now I remember that guy… Lee Jiwon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hahahah  
> i know it has been some time..
> 
> I hope to see some comments about this chapter coz well... hyuk knows Jiwon...  
> hahaha


	7. Cat's Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Hyuk listens to what Kang Hu has to say,

 

 

 

Kang Hu squeals when Kang Hyuk takes him to their favourite café where they constantly enjoy Iced Chocolate and Chicken Chop. The twins quickly find a place in the crowded café, as usual, gaining attention from the other customers because of their look. Kang Hu rolls his eyes to a girl who is battling her lashes and Kang Hyuk smiles widely at the attention he is getting. “Stop reacting to them please? I want to have a peaceful lunch,” Kang Hu grumbles quietly, turning the menu page with a scowl,

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk chuckles, looking at Hu with adoration, “Sorry,” He chuckles again and clears his throat, planning what he has to say in his head. He has to ask Hu about Japan and Jiwon, and the weight of his brother’s unknown problem is making his heart heavy. Kang Hyuk has always been there for Kang Hu and the younger twin has done the same too.

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk looks up to the younger, “You know, I was thinking about the trip we had back in Japan,” he chuckles, shaking his head as he makes up his mind to order the same thing – Chicken Chop and Iced Chocolate.

 

 

“Yeah?” Kang Hu smiles at his brother, leaning against the table and keeps the menu aside.

 

 

 

“Remember Disneyland?” Kang Hyuk laughs, leaning against the chair and he pulls on his locks. He is actually nervous, too nervous to ask about Jiwon.

 

 

 

A waiter comes to their table and the brothers say their order, specifically asking for more chocolate in their drink, “I am still keeping the ticket!” Kang Hu claims after the waiter leaves and the elder gasps, “I threw mine the moment we left the place,” Kang Hyuk laughs, mentioning that Kang Hu has the habit of keeping memorable things, “You even kept that… What do we call that?” Kang Hyuk pauses, making a round shape with his fingers, hinting to Kang Hu about the thing they used to play when they were younger,

 

 

 

“Are you talking about the game machine token?” Kang Hu asks,

 

 

“Oh yes!” Kang Hyuk claps his hands, “The game token!”

 

 

Kang Hu chuckles, “And do you remember the guy who randomly gave mom his card, asking us to take a studio photo?” Kang Hyuk asks and the smile on Kang Hu’s face disappears,

 

 

 

 

Hyuk notices the mood change instantly and stares at Hu. His heart is doing summersaults, making it difficult for him to breathe and Hu’s gaze shifts to look away,

 

 

 

 

“Are you trying to ask me about Jiwon?” Kang Hu asks catching Hyuk by surprise and the older one widens his eyes, “No,” Hyuk lies instantly, not wanting to admit that he must have been too obvious,

 

 

 

 

“You do this weird foot tapping and lip biting; being fidgety when something is up. Especially when it is about confronting someone,” Kang Hu points out all of Kang Hyuk’s habits and the elder groans is frustrations,

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk shakes his head and sighs, “Fine… I mean to ask you about Jiwon. Why didn’t you tell me about it Hu?”

 

 

 

All of a sudden Hyuk feels the burden in his heart disappearing and he lends all his senses to his brother. Hyuk could feel that Hu is also feeling less burdened now that Hyuk knows about it. The younger smiles sadly, looking at his fingers and rubs the nerve under his skin. Hyuk watches and gives Kang Hu the time he needs to open up and tell everything. He knows that Hu will talk about it but he has to give the other sometime. Kang Hyuk looks around to the screen that tells time to their order and he is glad that they have half hour before their order reaches. He gets his attention back on Kang Hu and knowing his brother very well, Hu is sorting his mind out.

 

 

 

“Remember after the photo, I stayed back in the studio for a while?” Kang Hu starts telling; his voice so low in a whisper that Hyuk has to lean closer to hear the younger.

 

 

“You said you wanted to go to the washroom,” Kang Hyuk says hesitantly, barely having any memory of the scene. He knows but it is a bit hazy in his head,

 

 

 

Kang Hu nods, agreeing that he went to the washroom, “Jiwon met me, passed me his personal number and asked for mine…”

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk listens without judgement, watching Kang Hu’s expressions as if Hu has been reliving the moment every day, “I didn’t want to give him mine but he said he would like to show me the sunrise…” Kang Hu takes a moment and takes a deep breath. His shoulder rises and falls in sync with his chest and he adjusts his glasses, “I gave him my number and he texted me after a day,”

 

 

 

 

“Was it beautiful?” Kang Hyuk asks about the sunrise and smiles when Kang Hu smiles. He rests his chin in his palm and watches Kang Hu adjust his glasses in a shy smile, “Of course it was, Japan is the land of the rising sun.”

 

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk snickers, making faces at Hu, “Are you sure it was the sun or was it the man who took you there?” This time Kang Hyuk gapes, witnessing Kang Hu’s apple red cheeks, “Oh my God! You’re blushing.” Kang Hyuk teases, kicking Hu’s shin from under the table. He ignores Kang Hu’s soft, shy ‘stop it’ and continues to wriggle his eye brows, smirking playfully.

 

 

 

 

“What happened after that?” Kang Hyuk asks, finally getting back to his senses,

 

 

 

“He confessed that he likes me since he saw me at Disneyland and giving mom his card was a ploy to meet me again,”

 

 

 

“Oh God, He’s smooth…” Kang Hyuk praises, mentally saluting Jiwon for being very smart and smooth. The way Jiwon approached them didn’t look like it was planned and even the outcome of their studio shoot was beautiful. They have the family photo hung at home and Mrs Kang would proudly tell everyone about the photo.

 

 

 

 

Kang Hu snorts and shakes his head, “But I told him we would be flying back and…”

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk taps his finger on the table nervously, biting his lips and imagining what could have happened after Kang Hu told that to Jiwon, “Please tell me he said he will keep contacting you…”

 

 

 

Kang Hu smiles but Hyuk catches something behind the smile, “Yes, he did with a kiss…”

 

 

 

“Oh my God! You kissed someone and I don’t know about it!” Kang Hyuk hisses, lightly hitting the table and Hu rolls his eyes, “As if you tell me about kissing Shikyung,”

 

 

“I haven’t kissed Shikyung and don’t talk about Shikyung now. You’re distracting me.” Kang Hyuk scolds and he listens to Hu whispering about him being dramatic like Shikyung. It’s not about being dramatic; it is that thinking about kissing Shikyung at this moment isn’t appropriate at all.

 

 

 

 

“Is he still in contact?” Kang Hyuk asks carefully, locking eyes with Kang Hu. The look in Hu’s eyes shows disappointment and heartbreak, hope and a lot more which he couldn’t decide,

 

 

 

 

“We kept contact for about two months. We text all the time and he would video call. I thought it would work. He made it look like long distance relationship could work,”

 

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk could feel his heart breaking, feeling the pain of disappointment through the bond they share as twins,

 

 

 

“And one day, he is just gone like that. Unreachable, unavailable.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a silence between them for some moments. Kang Hyuk takes the time to sort the puzzle and think of how he could help Kang Hu. He watches his brother intently, eyes every expression and emotions, looks through the glasses to know what Hu is actually feeling,

 

 

 

 

“He’s your first love…” Kang Hyuk whispers,

 

 

“First heartbreak…” Kang Hu replies,

 

 

 

“I am sorry for not being there for you… Not helping you out,” Kang Hyuk says painfully, regretting about not knowing things earlier so he could lend a shoulder way earlier,

 

 

“You didn’t know about it Hyuk…” Kang Hu replies, reaching for his brother’s hand and they intertwines their fingers, gripping it tight in a silent promise,

 

 

 

“I wish for things to be better, I feel that he would look for you.” Kang Hyuk says, smiling and praying for his brother’s well being,

 

 

 

“I don’t think so. I just want to stop thinking about him and move on.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk sighs, shoulders slumping down. He lets go of Hu’s hand when their meal is served. They eat silently, surrounded by the thick emotions and Kang Hyuk keeps throwing glances towards Kang Hu. He hates the idea of Hu having a heart break. Long distance relationship couldn’t be that bad. Jiwon should have talked things out and even with the age difference; Hyuk believes that Hu will understand. Hu is more considerate and reasonable, and he would understand Jiwon. He shouldn’t have disappeared without a word.

 

 

 

 

 

All of a sudden, Kang Hu checks his phone and Hyuk perks up with his heart pumping erratically.

 

 

 

 

Hu’s lips curls upwards, forming a smile.

 

 

Hyuk’s mind makes a guess that maybe his prayers have been answered and Jiwon texted Kang Hu. He waits for Jiwon to share the happy content,

 

 

 

 

 

“Your princess just texted me,” Kang Hu chuckles, showing Hyuk the message, _“Can we dinner outside today? Should we invite Hyuk?”_

 

 

It’s Hyuk’s turn to blush and he scratches his head with a shy smile.

 

 

 

 

 

>.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey wishes to read what you think of this story.. >.<


	8. Cat's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikyung puts some sense into Kang Hu with mindblowing sense.   
> The ending will have you all throwing your phones to the wall. hahaha

 

 

 

Shikyung divides his attention on Kang Hu and the door, hoping that the person he’s anticipating will walk in but he sighs, knowing that Kang Hyuk will not. Shikyung taps his feet anxiously, reading Kang Hu’s expression; Kang Hu is way too emotionless for the moment and he isn’t jotting down notes like he would each time he reads a book. Shikyung makes a guess that something is wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Kang Hu what is wrong,

 

 

 

“Can you stop it?”

 

 

 

Shikyung jumps out of his thoughts and stares at Kang Hu, who is glaring at his feet and Shikyung stops the tapping instantly. The other removes his glasses and keeps it on the table, rubbing his eyes tiredly and Shikyung starts to worry more,

 

 

 

“Is everything alright?” Shikyung asks Kang Hu, leaning forward to have a better look on the other from his bed. Kang Hu looks away and shakes his head,

 

 

 

“I just feel so stupid.” Kang Hu whispers, wiping the corner of his eyes, sniffling. The whole conversation he had with Kang Hyuk about Jiwon made him feel totally hopeless and useless. He is smart, he has a future and he has a life, but he had everything on hold for a love that has no future.

 

 

 

“What are you saying?” Shikyung asks, voice laced with layers of worries and he shifts to sit on Kang Hu’s bed. They have to go out for dinner but looking at Hu’s condition, Shikyung feels it is best to postpone the dinner. “You’re the smartest and wisest person I know,” Shikyung tells the other, thinking of all the times Kang Hu has put sense in his head and helped him with his work,

 

 

“I should have known Jiwon is lying to me and long distance relationship would never work. I should have known that waiting and hoping is useless when he clearly doesn’t want to have anything to do with me,” Kang Hu cries, sobbing in his palm and for the first time Shikyung feels very bad.

 

 

 

A regret starts to bubble in Shikyung’s heart, he regrets telling Kang Hyuk about Jiwon and, “Did Hyuk say anything?” he asks Kang Hu,

 

 

 

“Talking to Hyuk made me realize that I have been clinging on an invisible rope,” Hu whispers, wiping his tears and takes out the diary where he keeps the picture. Shikyung watches Kang Hu flip the pages to the picture and stares at it for some time, “This man, is my first love and first kiss,”

 

 

 

Shikyung swallows his shock as he listens,

 

 

 

“First heartbreak,”

 

 

 

 

Shikyung widens his eyes as Kang Hu starts to tear the picture apart, “And now, no more.” Kang Hu takes a deep breath when the picture is torn to two and Shikyung keeps his eyes on Jiwon, who is lying on the floor, with a smile through the picture. “This man had thought me that love, love is just not possible.”

 

 

 

 

Shikyung shakes his head, “No. No Kang Hu, No.” Shikyung moves from the bed to stand in front of Kang Hu, taking Jiwon’s picture by his feet, “This guy,” He waves Jiwon’s picture in front of Kang Hu’s face, “This guy is shit. He is just pure, plain shit where he failed to see the person through these glasses.” Shikyung tries to put some sense in Kang Hu’s head. This is the moment he feels that Kang Hu needs him and his basic sense to realize the most important thing in life, “You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and I swear to God and my love for nature plus my hate for cats, you have a wonderful and most beautiful heart. You deserve the only best.” Shikyung pours his feelings out, desperately wanting Kang Hu to feel that he has more worth than what Jiwon showed him.

 

 

 

 

“Love is possible, Hu. Love is the essence of life and just because one shit made you feel like shit, doesn’t mean that love isn’t possible.”

 

 

 

Kang Hu removes his glasses and rubs his eyes with the back of his hands and he chuckles softly, “You’re very convincing with that speech.” Kang Hu says, taking the picture of Jiwon from Shikyung’s hand,

 

 

 

 

“I am very smart about basic sense.” Shikyung’s snorts, rolling his eyes and just in time his stomach rumbles shamelessly, “Sorry,” he pouts, rubbing his stomach in circles and makes his way back to his bed. He is hungry and very hungry to be exact. The extra workout to his brain made him hungrier.

 

 

 

 

“You go ahead with Hyuk. I don’t feel like going out,” Kang Hu tells Shikyung, putting back his glasses and Shikyung gapes, widening his eyes as if he’s wronged.

 

 

 

“No!” he shakes his head, making his fluffy hair bounce on his head. “I don’t dare go out with your brother alone,”

 

 

 

And this time Kang Hu laughs, throwing a pen towards Shikyung. “Both of you are the dumbest. I swear on my non-existent love life.” Kang Hu continues to laugh, and he tells Shikyung about Hyuk blushing, “His cheeks became red because you invited him for dinner!” Kang Hu puffs his cheeks, eyes turning crescents as he laughs his heart out.

 

 

 

Shikyung watches Kang Hu with a huge smile and again he decides that it doesn’t matter if Hu makes fun of him. As long as he gets to see Hu laugh, he doesn’t mind being clowned.

 

 

 

 

“You’re coming with me,” Shikyung lies on his bed with a pout and he glances towards Kang Hu, “If you’re not coming, tell Hyuk the dinner is cancelled.”

 

 

 

“Are you emotional blackmailing me?” Kang Hu asks, in between chuckles, finding the situation amusing. Shikyung nods, again, his fluffy hair bouncing making him look like a puppy.

 

 

 

“Urghh,” Kang Hu groans, “I now know why Kang Hyuk is head over heels with you,”

 

 

 

“I have such charms,” Shikyung replies, mumbling his words out without realizing that Kang Hu is watching him like a hawk,

 

 

 

“If you don’t plan on dating Hyuk, If you have no feelings for him, don’t –

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hu,” Shikyung cuts Kang Hu from continuing and sits straight on his bed, turning to look at Kang Hu. “I like how things are with Hyuk. There’s no force pushing us to be together and it’s just a nice pace of us getting to know each other. And I feel that things will go further with time, but not now.”

 

 

 

Kang Hu nods, understanding what Shikyung means and he watches his roommate, assessing the other’s emotions and truthfulness through his eyes, “I don’t want Kang Hyuk to go through what I went through.”

 

 

 

“I can’t promise you anything Hu but I assure you, Kang Hyuk and I, we are in a different pace.” Shikyung speaks, understanding that things moved very quickly for Kang Hu and he chuckles, “As far as I see it,” he says, knowing very well that it is only him who feels that the pace is different. “I hope your brother also feels the same.”

 

 

 

“Well I guess, Hyuk feels the same too since he’s busy trying to woo you.”

 

 

 

Shikyung snorts, “Can we go have dinner now? Coz my hunger will turn me into a hulk soon.” Shikyung stands to take his jacket and he glances towards Kang Hu when the other tells him to go ahead and wait for him downstairs,

 

 

 

“I will come up back if I don’t see you downstairs in ten minutes,” Shikyung warns, knowing that Kang Hu could ditch him and force him out with Kang Hyuk,

 

 

 

“I promise. Now go and wait with Kang Hyuk,” Kang Hu says and Shikyung rolls his eyes, walking out of the room to only run back in, “I forgot my wallet.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

“Whose car is this?” Shikyung asks the moment he finds Kang Hyuk leaning against a car, at the gate of their dorm, “My roommate’s,” Kang Hyuk answers, smiling at the sight of Shikyung. He has a lot to say to the other but everything doesn’t seem to flow out because of the pout on Shikyung’s lips and him bouncing cutely on his feels, hands tucked in his sweater’s pocket and his hair, “Oh god,” Kang Hyuk looks away, not letting the cuteness affect him. Kang Hyuk doesn’t get how one can be so pretty and cute at the same time and the person being Shikyung makes the question mark bigger.

 

 

 

“Hu says he will be down in ten minutes,” Shikyung speaks, breaking the awkwardness between them and Kang Hyuk hums, “What do you feel like eating?” Kang Hyuk asks,

 

 

 

“Somewhere that will make Hu feel a lot better, a place with good meal and ice cream.”

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk rolls his eyes, shaking his head, “That’s not the answer to my question,”

 

 

 

Shikyung gapes at Kang Hyuk, “At least I helped you think of a place!” Shikyung scream whines,

 

 

 

 

“No you didn’t.” Kang Hyuk snickers, reaching to ruffle Shikyung’s hair but when he hears a familiar voice clearing his throat, Kang Hyuk pulls his hand back and stares at Kang Hu, “Where should we go?” The younger twin asks the pair,

 

 

 

 

“McDonalds,” Shikyung and Kang Hyuk answers the same time, earning a teasing whistle from Kang Hu,

 

 

 

 

Shikyung glares at Kang Hyuk, “You owe me ice cream!” he tells the other out of nowhere and for no reason,

 

 

 

 

“You can also take my heart if you want…” Kang Hyuk winks at Shikyung, ignoring Kang Hu’s gags. Shikyung reaches towards Kang Hyuk to punch the other continually and at the same time whining how cheesy and unnecessary it was with his face burning bright red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

Shikyung makes his way to the crowded counter on his own after chasing the twins to sit because apparently he needs some moment to himself; to breathe. Shikyung fans himself, looking around to see how crowded the restaurant is and he frowns unhappily. It shouldn’t be crowded today and he doesn’t understand why everyone chose to eat at McD today. He mumbles all their orders once again and sulks when there are three more customers before him. The hunger is starting to make him feel angry and an angry hungry person isn’t good for anyone.

 

 

 

 

 

“Next customer please,” Shikyung hears and he quickly makes his way to the new counter on his right, and mumbles his order out as quickly as he could before he forgets everything.

 

 

 

 

“Could you please slow down sir? I am not familiar with the language.” And that got Shikyung looking at the person behind the counter, tapping his order on the screen nervously.

 

 

 

 

“You!” Shikyung screams, cupping his face in horror. Everyone around him starts to stare and look including the confused cashier, “What are you doing here?” Shikyung asks through his fingers and starts to silently scream from the back of his throat. This is a twist of event which he never thought would happen. Shikyung takes a quick glance to where the twins are and,

 

 

 

 

“Do I know you?” The cashier asks.

 

 

 

 

 

0.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream your frustrations out to me. hahahaha


	9. Cat's Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles and :((

 

 

 

Shikyung smells trouble coming their way as he stares at the cashier who is silently working on his order. This guy, in front of him is clearly oblivious to the situation he is in and Shikyung doesn’t want trouble to happen so soon. He needs to make sure Kang Hu stirs clear from the counter and he needs to make sure the twins would never ever come to this McDonalds ever again. It is way too early for Kang Hu to meet this person.

 

 

 

“Your order,” the cashier tells him, pushing the tray of food towards him and Shikyung reaches out for his wallet to pay,

 

 

 

“Please come again,” The guy tells him and Shikyung rolls his eyes, mentally answering, “No Thank You.” The guy happens to notice Shikyung’s expression and frowns, obviously confused with Shikyung’s behaviour.

 

 

 

“Is there any problem?” The guy asks and Shikyung keeps the tray back, staring directly into the heartbreaker’s eyes. He is not getting intimidated by the other’s piercing gaze, flexing jaw and raised eye brow, “Not really but I know who you really are Lee Jiwon.” Shikyung says, taking the tray and turns around without sparing the other a glance. Shikyung is very sure the other is glaring and gaping at him, dying in curiosity of how he knows his name when the nametag says; Kim.

 

 

 

Lee Jiwon can obviously go to hell now since he has completely ruined Kang Hu’s life. “What is the fucker even doing here at the first place?” Shikyung grumbles silently, fixing his expression once he spots the twins’ eyes on him. He zips his lips, keeping what he saw deep in his head so he wouldn’t stupidly spill everything.

 

 

 

 

 

“Why are you frowning and mumbling to yourself?” Kang Hyuk asks, glancing over Shikyung to see if there’s anyone troubling Shikyung but the other is quick to shake his head and think of a reason,

 

 

 

 

“The queue was so long! I almost died in hunger!” Shikyung whines, unconsciously sitting next to Kang Hyuk and leans his head on Kang Hyuk’s shoulder, “I am so hwugweyyy,” he whines, pushing his head into the comfort of Kang Hyuk’s wide shoulders.

 

 

Kang Hyuk freezes for an exact one minute, not moving a millimetre with Shikyung mumbling and whining against his shoulder. He can clearly smell Shikyung’s shampoo; feel the other’s soft hair against his neck and the warmth which is spreading all over his body. Kang Hyuk wants this moment more in his life and he shifts his eyes to look down at Shikyung who is comfortably clinging on him. “If you are so hungry sweetheart, eat your happy meal. Unless you actually want to eat me,” Kang Hyuk teases, playfully pushing Shikyung away.

 

 

Shikyung looks up to glare at who he thought was Kang Hu but when realization hits him in the guts, Shikyung drops his jaw in horror, “Oh my God,” Shikyung whispers, cupping his face to hide the shame rising up on his skin. He kicks and punches his stupid self for blindly leaning against Kang Hyuk. He thought Kang Hyuk was Kang Hu and he now, could not stop the thundering and hammering in his heart. Shikyung can’t seem to understand the beating of his heart; is he excited or nervous or what and why. In front of him, Kang Hu’s laughs wholeheartedly which has Shikyung frowning and pouting.

 

 

 

“I thought he was you,” Shikyung mumbles, pouring out the fries onto the tray and quickly starts munching on a long piece. He is aware of the two pair of eyes, watching and judging him, “What are you looking at?” Shikyung asks Kang Hyuk, without looking at the other. He blindly sat next to Kang Hyuk and now he mentally thanks his subconscious decision; If he was to sit in front of Kang Hyuk, he would be dealing with intense glares, rapid heartbeat and uncomfortable eating session. This is nice; sitting next to Kang Hyuk, feeling the slight warmth and sweet scent of the other’s perfume.

 

 

 

“You zoomed out,” Shikyung jumps on the chair, wincing in pain as he feels a kick near his knee. Kang Hu is grinning at him, throwing weird looks and glances, “You are already daydreaming,” Kang Hu snorts, shaking his head as he makes a guess of Shikyung’s condition. “Am not,” Shikyung denies and Kang Hu watches his brother exchange glances with Shikyung, both raising eyebrows; one teasing, another awkwardly.

 

 

 

Kang Hu smiles and reaches for a piece of fries on the tray, listening to Kang Hyuk asking Shikyung why did he put the fries on the unhygienic tray,

 

 

 

“This is the way to eat it okay, don’t argue with me.” Shikyung answers, stuffing his face with more fries and Kang Hyuk shakes his head, unwrapping his burger.

 

 

 

 

“Who is arguing with you? I asked you.” Kang Hyuk mumbles, taking a bite and glances towards his brother. Kang Hyuk doesn’t understand how Kang Hu lived with Shikyung for more than a year. The way Shikyung talks to him and replies makes him feel like he’s totally meaningless.

 

 

 

“Hyuk, If you’re with Shikyung, be ready for his level of smart answers. Don’t tense yourself.” Kang Hu assures Kang Hyuk who is looking so lost and confused with Shikyung. He also understands Kang Hyuk’s tight jaw and blank face; This face appears only when Kang Hyuk is pissed off.

 

 

 

 

“Whatever.” Kang Hyuk answers, eating his burger. He is aware of Shikyung’s eyes on him and devours his burger silently, sorting his mind out with Shikyung’s weird behaviours. The other makes him all giddy, excited, frustrated and upset. There’s an imbalance of dark and bright side with how Shikyung is treating him now. Despite their building relationship, Kang Hyuk feels that there’s still resentment. Every time Shikyung answers him out like that, Kang Hyuk feels worthless.

 

 

 

 

“Here,” Kang Hyuk glances to his left, to where Shikyung is and he finds a nugget coming his way. He looks up to Shikyung from the nugget, swallowing the burger in his mouth, “No thanks.” He answers, getting back to his own burger set. He takes another bite, blankly looking at the salad and mayonnaise in the burger which has his interest for the first time.

 

 

 

Shikyung pulls back the nugget with a heavy heart and munches his remaining fries slowly. All of a sudden the fries taste bad and the awkwardness starts to trouble him. He has been glancing towards Kang Hu, hoping the other would help him out but with Kang Hu too is ignoring him. Shikyung understood he must have messed up. He takes a deep breath and makes a decision. He is not going to let anything ruin this moment, not even the heartbreaker Jiwon who he is yet to spill about and his shitty stupid attitude.

 

 

 

Sneakily, he inches closer towards Kang Hyuk and pokes the grumpy twin on his thigh. He swallows when Kang Hyuk throws a stare at his direction and he cowers away, “Take it.” He demands, shoving the nugget towards Kang Hyuk’s burger wrapper and he hears Hyuk’s deep sigh,

 

 

 

“I don’t want it,” Kang Hyuk tells, still glaring at Shikyung.

 

 

 

“I am sorry,” Shikyung mumbles, putting the nugget aside and stares at it. He deserves to be rejected and he shrinks on his seat. He’s dumb and stupid and he ruined the mood. He wants to blame Jiwon for everything but he can’t. Jiwon didn’t do anything wrong. It’s him who is at fault.

 

 

 

Shikyung stares and stares at the nugget as if it’s his broken heart and he caves in all of a sudden thinking about how Hu feels being heartbroken by the prick at the counter. With Hyuk being angry at him for ten minutes made him feel like shit, he cannot imagine how Kang Hu feels. Just then a hand blocks his view of the nugget and Shikyung turns to look at Kang Hyuk,

 

 

 

“You confuse the hell out of me.” Kang Hyuk speaks and he takes a bite of the nugget, “You behave as if you resent me but,”

 

 

“I don’t hate you Kang Hyuk,” Shikyung mumbles, telling the truth and his voice shakes as if he’s going to cry.

 

 

“He doesn’t hate you Hyuk. I can guarantee that,” Kang Hu interferes, finding the whole situation adorable and cute. The younger twin watches the bonding pair sulk and pout with a grin and clears his throat, “Who wants ice cream? My treat!” Kang Hu offers, hoping that ice cream will turn the atmosphere sweet and to his surprise, Shikyung shakes his head, loudly saying, “No”

 

 

 

“You wanted ice cream earlier,” Kang Hyuk reminds Shikyung and Shikyung hums, remembering that he did say he wanted ice cream but he also remembers that there’s someone at the counter who is not supposed to meet the twins yet,

 

 

 

“I don’t feel like having it now,” Shikyung lies, glancing towards the ice cream counter. “I just want,” Shikyung glances towards Kang Hyuk and quickly looks away. He wants Kang Hyuk to understand him and forgive him and that’s what matters for the time being. “Will you give me a chance Kang Hyuk?” Shikyung mumbles, scratching his nails as he smiles shyly.

 

 

 

 

Shikyung dares not look up to see Kang Hyuk and maybe the other didn’t hear him because he isn’t getting any reply.

 

 

 

“Are you asking Hyuk out?” Kang Hu asks and Shikyung glares at his roommate for ruining the moment. Then, Shikyung realizes Kang Hyuk is too shocked to even respond and nods.

 

 

 

 

“But it’s not like asking out, out. Like give me a chance, where we get to know each other in detail,” Shikyung explains, stumbling with his words, becoming stuttering mess with Kang Hyuk’s intense and heavy gaze.

 

 

 

“In detail as in?” Kang Hu asks moving his finger around, laughing in amusement with Shikyung’s choice of word.

 

 

 

 

“No! Not in detail like that,” Shikyung whines, throwing a fries towards Kang Hu, “I mean, we should get to know each other and –

 

 

 

“You said that already Shikyung,” Kang Hu laughs, leaning forward to smack his brother’s head. Kang Hyuk needs to say something before Shikyung evaporates into thin air in embarrassment. Kang Hyuk flinches in pain, fingers massaging his head and he looks at Shikyung with a smile, “Yes, Shikyung, anything for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikyung is good huh? hahaha


	10. Cat's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some desires are awakened. Oopps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME! I know it's been a month i last updated this but as i said, i would take a break from writing this story to focus on my entry for a fic fest. And now since i am almost to the end to that, i am getting back to this. hahahaha.  
> Thanks for waiting and anticipating.   
> I hope this chapter doesnt disappoint anyone. huhuhu.   
> im getting back on track for this story.

 

 

 

He stares at the picture in his hands and if his eyes could burn the picture, it would burst into flames with the amount of intensity he’s putting into his stares. He isn’t sure if his decision to search for the one and only was right. He isn’t sure if the other will remember him or not. He isn’t sure if his effort will be fruitful since he ruined all the chances. What fears him the most is a stranger recognising him with his real name and from the look on the stranger’s face, he knows that the stranger knows a lot about him. “Who are you?” He whispers, thinking about the stranger. He clenches his jaw, glaring into the plain wall as his mind alerts him with the possibility of Kang Hu dating the stranger. “No,” he grits, heat eloping around him as if he could erupt like a volcano. No one could date Kang Hu and no one else should date his Kang Hu.

 

 

 

The heat changes into anger, and it becomes unbearable. So he strides towards the bathroom, discarding his shirt along the way and turns on the shower immediately. The cold water runs down his head to his legs, taking along the anger and heat from his system. He leans against the cold wall and thinks of a plan. That stranger is the obvious lead to Kang Hu and if he could find the stranger once again, he can finally meet Kang Hu.

 

 

 

All of a sudden he sighs, heart caving in. The guilt in his heart is getting heavier and all he needs to do is see Kang Hu and apologize. “You are an idiot Jiwon,” he mumbles and stops himself from punching the wall and hurting his hand once again. “Let me see you for one last time Hu,” he whispers as the water runs down his face taking along his tears.

 

 

Then it hits him, Jiwon turns off the tap and stares at his reflection in the mirror. “He’s a student,” Jiwon mumbles, clearly remembering the logo on the stranger’s sweater. A sudden plan bubbles hope in his heart and Jiwon quickly takes the towel and dries his body. He rushes out to get a clean set of clothes but as his eyes lands at the clock on his bedside table, he sighs. It’s too late now. His shift ended late, he came home late and at this hour he wouldn’t get a taxi to drive him around to all nearby colleges. “Fuck it,” he curses running his fingers into the wet strands, and he looks around his rented room.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Shikyung bites his lips and looks everywhere but to his right side. He may have bravely said that he wants to take things further with Kang Hyuk but now when they are alone, it’s awkward. Shikyung glances towards Kang Hyuk who’s busy on his phone, playing some game he doesn’t recognise. The good side in him urges him to start a conversation with the other but the bad side of him tells him to ignore Kang Hyuk.

 

 

 

“What game is that?” The good side in him wins as Shikyung inches closer to Kang Hyuk and takes a look at the screen.

 

 

 

“Match and Repair.” Kang Hyuk mumbles and continues to play the game, very aware of Shikyung watching each move he makes. He wins the level with ease and sends Shikyung a smirk, “I’m good aren’t I?” The smirk disappears from his face as Shikyung snatches his phone and starts squealing,

 

 

 

“Oh my God! Hyuk these bears are so cute!” Shikyung watches the screen with stars in his eyes. Kang Hyuk shakes his head and watches Shikyung widening his eyes and tapping his feet excitedly. Out of nowhere Shikyung starts moaning and Kang Hyuk freezes, “Hyukkkk…” Shikyung cries, pulling the other’s sleeve, “Please install this game for me.” Shikyung says without looking at Kang Hyuk and he pouts at the screen, tapping the screen to make the bears move.

 

 

 

“I am in love with this game, please download it for me.” Shikyung cries again and looks up to see Kang Hyuk’s reactionless face.

 

 

“Okay,” Kang Hyuk agrees and asks for Shikyung’s phone which the other hands over without any hesitation. Kang Hyuk lets Shikyung explore the game on his own by answering questions from time to time and when he finally downloaded the game on the other’s phone, Shikyung leans to hug him sideways, “Thank you Hyuk!” Shikyung says with his cheeks dusted in pink.

 

 

 

Shikyung quickly opens the game and starts playing and Kang Hyuk chuckles with each squeal and screams that comes from Shikyung. “You better not ignore me once you start playing this game.” Kang Hyuk speaks his mind and Shikyung turns to look at Kang Hyuk as if he’s blamed unnecessarily, “I won’t,” Shikyung promises, a finger so close to Hyuk’s face and he glares into Kang Hyuk’s eyes fiercely.

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk laughs, shaking his head and he leans in to place a kiss on Shikyung’s finger. That has Shikyung turning blood red, “What will you do if you break the promise?” Kang Hyuk asks in a whisper, looking directly into Shikyung’s eyes. The other licks his lips and looks away, scratching the back of his head to think of an answer, “What should I do?” Shikyung asks back with his voice so soft and small, almost disappearing with the wind.

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk shifts his gaze to Shikyung’s plump and soft lips, and all of a sudden the air between them changes. Shikyung could hear his heart beating crazily and he could feel Kang Hyuk’s hot breath against his skin. They are so close, too close that Shikyung couldn’t help but count Kang Hyuk’s eye lashes and gives up halfway. He licks his lips and shifts his eyes to look at Hyuk’s small, pink lips. He notices Kang Hyuk inching closer and he takes a shaky breath, clearing his throat before he could choke in the middle of the kiss,

 

 

 

“Ehem,” Kang Hyuk pulls away and Shikyung snaps out of his trance. Shikyung realizes it wasn’t him who cleared the throat and turns to look at Kang Hu standing with a smile so annoying.

 

 

 

 

 

“I left both of you for ten minutes and this happened,” Kang Hu teases, walking closer to the couple.

 

 

 

 

“I wish you gave us more time,” Kang Hyuk answers with sass but with a satisfied smile. He takes the plastic bag from Kang Hu and hands Shikyung a cone of ice cream. “Eat this and cool down. You could burn with how red your face is.”

 

 

 

“Shut up,” Shikyung hisses, rolling his eyes and avoids looking at Kang Hu. He is never this embarrassed in life. He feels the hair behind his neck stand when Kang Hyuk leans in all of a sudden, “If you break your promise, I will kiss you instantly.” Kang Hyuk whispers into Shikyung’s ears.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave uwus and comments.
> 
> Contact me: @jongin_hunnie


	11. Cat's Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let me warn you... don't hurt me after reading this. hahahahaha  
> All i want is love so LOVE ME!  
> hahahaha

 

 

 

Shikyung, as usual dozes of during History. There isn’t a time where he’s awake during the subject and again his seat mate shakes his head. He tries to wake Shikyung up by occasionally tapping his pen on Shikyung’s table but being a hater of the subject, Shikyung continues his nap. “Lee Shikyung,” The teacher calls him but Shikyung continues taking a sweet walk in his dream. His seat mate Garam, the class representative tries to wake Shikyung up again but still the sleeping one continues to sleep soundly.

 

 

 

The History teacher glances at the door and shrugs, “He’s always unreachable during my class so I can’t help you.” She says and the person chuckles ruffling his hair adorably.

 

 

 

“Shikyung someone is at the door for you,” Garam pinches Shikyung with a sigh and the sleepyhead grumbles in sleep and shifts. Garam sends a look to the person at the door and he hears the other who he isn’t sure of the name, asking the teacher for permission;

 

 

 

“If you don’t mind, can I try? It’s urgent.” The teacher agrees without any hesitation and the other walks in. The girls in the class start swooning, mumbling and whispering so loudly about the stranger’s good looks. Garam glances at Shikyung. If there’s an urgent matter, Shikyung wouldn’t be sleeping so soundly and if a matter is so urgent, the person doesn’t look stressed at all. Garam manages to read the name on the ID card as the guy walks over to Shikyung’s table and squats down to be eye level with Shikyung.

 

 

 

“Hey,” the other speaks in a soft, delicate voice which has Garam snorting as a response. The other sends him a glare but continues waking Shikyung up. “Shikyung,” he calls in a firmer voice and Shikyung began to mumble,

 

 

 

“Shhh, go away. You kept me up the whole night.”

 

 

 

Garam raises his eyebrows as he watches the stranger smile sweetly. He overhears the girls talking about what Shikyung mumbled,

 

 

 

“Shikyung, come on. We have to go.” The stranger says, tapping Shikyung’s nose, eyes so soft and loving despite his expressionless face. Shikyung moans with his eyes closed, kicking his legs in frustration,

 

 

 

“Hyuk stop talking let me sleep.”

 

 

 

Garam shakes his head and looks away. He never knew Shikyung would be dating someone with his clumsy attitude but he could say that this person, Kang Hyuk must have fallen in love with Shikyung’s whole being because for the past two minutes of trying to wake Shikyung up, Garam hasn’t seen a frown between the other’s eyebrows.

 

 

“I am counting to three Shikyung.” Hyuk warns, “If you don’t get up, I will kiss you.”

 

 

 

Garam widens his eyes, so did the others in the class. Kang Hyuk starts with his countdown and Garam keeps glancing between the couple. “3”

 

 

 

Garam swallows, praying that Shikyung will be awake.

 

 

 

“2”

 

 

 

The smirk on Kang Hyuk’s face widens as Shikyung continues with his beauty sleep.

 

 

 

“1”

 

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk leans in to kiss Shikyung’s cheeks and the loud gasps and squeal wakes Shikyung up in shock.

 

 

 

“What happened why is everyone screaming?” Shikyung asks with a sleepy heavy voice, wiping the corners of his mouth and turns to look at Garam first then notices his classmate giggling at him, “What’s happening? Why?” Shikyung cries, tugging on Garam’s shirt and the dedicated class rep, jerks towards Kang Hyuk who’s now standing by the window with his arms around his chest.

 

 

 

Shikyung hesitates to turn around and with the reaction from the girls, he feels something is wrong and today he would become the clown of his class.

 

 

“Shikyung,”

 

 

 

 

Shikyung shuts his eyes and bites his lips. It wasn’t dream, Kang Hyuk wasn’t in his dream. Kang Hyuk is really in the class and he gasps, touching his cheek. He can still feel the kiss which he thought was a dream and slowly, Shikyung turns to look at Kang Hyuk.

 

 

 

 

“Let’s go,” Kang Hyuk says, taking Shikyung’s bag. He knows the other is too shocked to function and knowing Shikyung’s nature, Kang Hyuk grabs the other’s hand and drags him out. Once they are out of the class, Shikyung tugs on Kang Hyuk’s hand and stares at the other,

 

 

 

“Where,” Shikyung tries to ask but the rest of the words dies in his mouth. “I don’t know. Felt like taking you out so I went to your class, found you sleeping soundly and saved you from the boring subject.”

 

 

Shikyung smiles and feels heat rushing up to his cheeks. Shikyung cups his cheeks and looks at Kang Hyuk, “You kissed me?” He clears his throat and looks away quickly.

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk chuckles and shakes his head, “That’s not a kiss.” He says and sends a smile at Shikyung’s confused pout. “That was a peck but this,” Kang Hyuk says, voice going lower and he stands in Shikyung’s personal space, “This is a kiss.” Kang Hyuk whispers and leans down to connect their lips.

 

 

 

Shikyung freezes, body turning ice cold in one second and the next second he’s burning hot, melting into a puddle of sweetness. Kang Hyuk pulls apart with a pleasing smile and licks his lips, wetting it. This time he’s happy that no one is around to ruin the moment.

 

 

 

“I did say I would kiss you,” Kang Hyuk says, hoping that Shikyung would say something. The other is standing still, eyes distance in a deep thought. “Hey,” Hyuk taps Shikyung’s shoulder nervously, hoping that he didn’t scare the other and possibly ruin their blooming relationship.

 

 

 

Shikyung clears his throat and unconsciously licks his lips. He sends a glare towards Kang Hyuk and pouts, “Compensate me with chocolates,”

 

 

 

 

“Compensate?” Kang Hyuk chuckles, and interlaces their fingers as they walks towards the garage.

 

 

 

“Yeah.” Shikyung nods, “My heart felt like it would burst and my stomach was churning as if there are thousands of elephants in it.”

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk laughs, letting go of Shikyung’s hands to cover his mouth but at the same time almost dropping on the floor, “You’re so cute!” Kang Hyuk says in between laughs and wipes the corner of his eyes, “So effing cute, I could die.”

 

 

 

“Stop laughing at me!” Shikyung scolds, hitting Shikyung and kicks the other on his shin but that made Kang Hyuk burst into more laughter, “Damn come here,” Kang Hyuk says and pulls Shikyung closer and embraces the pouting one in a hug, “You,” Hyuk takes a deep breath, still smiling so widely, “Make me so happy,” Hyuk whispers, kissing Shikyung on his cheek once again and this time, Shikyung whines with a fake anger, “Don’t kiss me so suddenly.”

 

 

 

“Yeah right, look at you blushing.” Hyuk teases and hands Shikyung the helmet.

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Shikyung leans against the wall, kicking the air as he waits for Kang Hyuk who’s buying him chocolates as promised. He watches everyone who passes by him, thinking about what chocolates Hyuk will get him and takes out his phone. He checks his messages and glances in through the glass wall to spot Kang Hyuk. He hums impatiently, tapping his phone and like a typical bored person, he puts the phone back into his pocket, "Hmm," he sighs,

 

 

Shikyung stares at his shoes, kicking the pebbles away and all of a sudden there’s another pair of shoes in front of his. He recognizes Kang Hyuk’s shoes (not that he’s madly deeply in love with the other that he notices what shoes Hyuk wore) but this isn’t the shoe Kang Hyuk wore. Shikyung glances up to see the person and swallows, forcing the lump to go down his throat. He shifts, straightening his back to look more menacing and dangerous but the other’s tightening jaw and glare got him leaning against the wall like a puppy in danger.

 

 

 

“Wh..at do yo..u want?” Shikyung asks and mentally curses himself for stuttering. The other leans in taking advantage of his shrinking state.

 

 

 

 

“Where is Kang Hu?”

 

 

 

 

 

Shikyung shakes his head and glares at Jiwon, not expecting the other would corner him and for them to meet each other this quickly. It was just last night Shikyung saw Jiwon. “Tell me where he is.” Jiwon demands, gripping Shikyung’s shirt and being a naturally scaredy-cat, Shikyung shuts his eyes and turns his face away,

 

 

 

 

“I cannot tell you and I will never tell you!” Shikyung hisses, pushing Jiwon away but he winces as Jiwon’s elbow pushes him back against the wall. “I will smash your pretty face right away if you don’t tell me about him.” Jiwon warns,

 

 

 

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Shikyung widens his eyes in fear and Jiwon slowly turns around to the voice. “Lee Jiwon.” Kang Hyuk snorts, slowly making his way towards Jiwon and releases Shikyung from Jiwon’s grip.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to see you try."
> 
> fxxk i die.
> 
>  
> 
> /keyboard smashes/
> 
>  
> 
> TELL ME ABOUT IT LAH. HELP


	12. Cat's Scratch

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk stares at Jiwon wishing that his glares can burn the other. Apparently they are having a staring competition without anyone making a move. It is a surprise, more like a shock for Kang Hyuk to see someone cornering Shikyung, almost choking his newly declared boyfriend to death and now knowing the person is none other than his brother’s missing fucking crush pisses Kang Hyuk more than a volcanic eruption. If he could, he would have beaten the shit out of this person.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kang Hyuk decides that he should be the one to ask first and makes an effort to ask the other his motives. Kang Hyuk pulls Shikyung closer and the poor guy gets into a coughing fit, hitting his chest dramatically. Kang Hyuk presses Shikyung’s back, running his palm up and down until the other calms down and fixes his eyes on the silent one.

 

 

“I need to ask him about Hu.” Jiwon answers, gesturing towards Shikyung who’s hiding behind Kang Hyuk and the brother glances over his shoulder to see Shikyung, “Why him? Why don’t you find me or Kang Hu straight? How do you even know him?” Kang Hyuk sends Shikyung a look knowing that Shikyung must have done something. The best of it is, Shikyung has a guilty look on his face that has Kang Hyuk doubting his newly declared boyfriend.

 

 

 

“Didn’t he tell you?” Jiwon clucks his tongue and smirks dangerously, causing Shikyung to hide behind Kang Hyuk for protection. He hates Jiwon’s scary and intimidating aura and to add to the tension in the air, Kang Hyuk is also emotionless, reactionless and creepy. “He saw me at McD and claims he knows me. I made a rough guess of him knowing Kang Hu because nobody else would know my real name except Hu and you.”

 

 

Again Shikyung shrinks, which he is very sure that he lost some centimetres in his height. Kang Hyuk glares at him and flexes his jaw, “You didn’t thought it would be necessary to tell me?” Kang Hyuk grits, staring right into Shikyung’s brown eyes and instantly Shikyung shakes his head, “I don’t know how to tell you,” Shikyung whines in a soft, guilt-ridden voice.

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk looks up to the sky and sighs, running his fingers into his hair. He rests his hands on his waist and looks at Jiwon, “What do you want from Hu?”

 

 

 

Jiwon leans against the dirty brick wall and chuckles as if Kang Hyuk asked the dumbest question. Kang Hyuk remains expressionless with his face ice cold but behind him, Shikyung shakes like a leaf, gripping Kang Hyuk’s sleeves. “I need to see him and talk to him,” Jiwon answers, looking over Kang Hyuk’s shoulder to see Shikyung. Shikyung looks away when Jiwon’s eyes meet his and the devilish smirk is plastered permanently in Shikyung head.

 

 

 

“You think you can meet Hu?” This time Kang Hyuk snickers, mentally saluting Jiwon’s confidence. Jiwon shifts his gaze to Kang Hyuk and tilts his head, threatened by Kang Hyuk’s subtle challenge. He has no idea if he can meet Kang Hu because meeting the timid one who’s hiding behind Kang Hyuk is pure luck. He was passing by and all of a sudden he sees a familiar face leaning against the wall.

 

 

 

“If I’ve met you, I’d meet him.” Jiwon answers and his confidence disappear in a blink.

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk starts laughing and shaking his head, “Jiwon,” Kang Hyuk calls in between laughter and takes a step closer to the other, “Now that I know you’re around, I won’t make it easy for you.”

 

 

 

Jiwon fumes in anger and grabs Kang Hyuk’s collar, gritting his teeth in anger, “Don’t you fucking dare.” Jiwon warns, knuckles turning white as he glares into Kang Hyuk’s dark orbs. Despite Kang Hyuk looking exactly like the love of his life, Jiwon can never bring himself to like Kang Hyuk. The twins are different like the stars and moon. “I can do what I want Jiwon.” Kang Hyuk pushes Jiwon against the wall and the other groans in pain with the impact, hands releasing the grip on Kang Hyuk’s collars.

 

 

 

“You fucking ruined Kang Hu’s life and you think I will let you see him and play with him again?” Kang Hyuk grits, pushing Jiwon harder against the wall and puts more pressure on his hold. Jiwon groans in pain, “I ruined my life too!” Jiwon coughs, leaning his head against the wall to take a deep breath.

 

 

Shikyung hesitates on his feet thinking if he should interfere and stop Kang Hyuk before he could punch Jiwon’s face because if that happens, the fear will melt him. Shikyung moves forward and places a hand on Kang Hyuk’s shoulder,

 

 

 

“We should at least listen to him,” Shikyung suggests in extremely soft voice for Kang Hyuk to tell him to speak louder. Shikyung clears his throat and repeats, earning a deadly glare from Kang Hyuk and a thankful expression from Jiwon. Shikyung keeps his gaze on the ground, not wanting to look at Kang Hyuk or Jiwon.

 

 

“We,” Shikyung continues, looking at Kang Hyuk, “You listened to Kang Hu, you should listen to Jiwon too.” Shikyung suggests, bravely looking into Kang Hyuk’s eyes. He knows he’s digging his grave, risking his newly declared and building relationship but if Kang Hu is getting happiness from this than it’s worth it.

 

 

“Are you listening to yourself?” Kang Hyuk asks, looking at Shikyung, dumbfounded at the other’s suggestion. “You want me to listen to him?” Kang Hyuk asks, ruffling his hair in frustration and runs his fingers through it again. Shikyung swallows noticing Kang Hyuk’s change of demeanour.

 

 

“I am willing to tell you everything you need to know Kang Hyuk,” Jiwon intervenes, earning a deadly glare from the brother, “Shut your fucking mouth Jiwon.”

 

 

 

“Hyuk,” Shikyung says, holding Kang Hyuk’s chin for the other to focus only on him. Kang Hyuk flexes his jaw and glares at Shikyung but his glare softens in less than five seconds, “Please, for me.” Shikyung pouts, jutting out his lower lips.

 

 

 

“I am damn angry at you too.” Kang Hyuk whispers, pulling some strands of hair on Shikyung head, making the other hiss in pain and pout more.

 

 

 

“I am sorry,” Shikyung stares at Kang Hyuk’s chest, drawing circles on the other’s hard pec. He is aware of the long breaths Kang Hyuk is taking but continues to draw on the other’s chest until Kang Hyuk holds his hand, “What do I get in return?”

 

 

 

“For what?” Shikyung asks, battling his lashes innocently,

 

 

“For listening to whatever this fucker has to say to me,” Kang Hyuk answers, glancing at Jiwon. The other is still leaning against the wall, watching them with an amused smile. Kang Hyuk hates that smile but for Shikyung’s sake, he’s willing to listen.

 

 

“You’ll get two kisses.” Shikyung says after deciding for some time. He feels the heat rushing to his face and with Kang Hyuk raising his eyebrows amusingly at him makes Shikyung wants to dig a hole and hide for hours. He should take back what he said but,

 

 

 

“Okay. Let’s listen to him.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to shamelessly promote a new fic of mine, Mizar and Alcor. Do check my story list and read it. I really loved it and i hope you'll love it too. Huhu
> 
> Thanks for reading Catrosphobic up to this chapter and i truly appreciate each comment and kudos dearly. Thank You.


	13. Cat's Encounter

 

 

“Why is he walking behind us?” Shikyung whispers, glancing over his shoulders to see Jiwon following behind them like a stalker or worse, a serial killer. Kang Hyuk turns to look at Jiwon and sends Shikyung a look, “You want him to walk between us?” Kang Hyuk snorts, still trying to work on accepting Jiwon and he mentally rolls his eyes about listening to whatever Jiwon has to say.

 

 

Shikyung drags his feet, itching to hold Kang Hyuk’s hand and swing it like the lovers walking the opposite way but flushes on his own as the thought of it sends tingles into his nerves. “Why are you smiling on your own?” Kang Hyuk asks, noticing the smile and red cheeks.

 

 

“I’m not!!” Shikyung cries, widening his eyes to look at Kang Hyuk, at the same time trying to look as if he wasn’t smiling like an idiot. Kang Hyuk shakes his head, mumbling a few ‘yeah yeah’ and points towards a small café, “Over there,” he tells Jiwon and the older one nods, sending Shikyung a smile which irks Kang Hyuk. He doesn’t understand why Jiwon is trying to be friendly with Shikyung.

 

 

Shikyung takes huge steps and walks ahead of Kang Hyuk to have his own personal moment of daydreaming and blushing. At the same time, he glances behind to make sure Kang Hyuk has his eyes on him and he’s walking the correct path. Shikyung shifts his gaze ahead but stops when all of a sudden he hears some sound coming from the bush nearby. Being a really curious human being, Shikyung directs his leg towards the bush, ignoring Kang Hyuk’s questioning calls. Shikyung bends down to look into the bush and he gasps when the bush shakes and he hears some tiny branches breaking. Shikyung swallows hard but braves himself to move some leaves and look into the bush.

 

 

Shikyung frowns when he can’t see anything however he could still hear something moving inside the bush. With a great dissatisfaction, he lowers his hand deeper into the bush and screams when his hand touches something hairy and he hears a hiss. “Kang Hyuk!” Shikyung calls for his one and only trustable saviour and the said twin appear next to him in a blink. “There’s something in this bush!” Shikyung screams, pointing at the bush and he hits Kang Hyuk on the arm when the older twin doesn’t seem to move or take any interest in helping him to see what’s in the bush. Shikyung finds Jiwon making his way towards them and contemplates if he should ask for Jiwon’s helps but remembering the other’s evil and devilish smirk, Shikyung swallows his thought.

 

 

Beside him Kang Hyuk is nagging him, asking him to hurry up so they can settle things with Jiwon as soon as possible but Shikyung’s mind is in the bush and his heart is there with whatever is inside the bush. He braves himself once again and squats down in front of the bush and pushes the branches aside to have a clear look of what’s inside.

 

 

 

Shikyung’s eyes pop out of its socket and he starts to shiver at his view. He can’t believe he touched it and his hand starts to burn. Everything in his system happens to go into safe mode as the thing in the bush stares back at him, hissing and baring its teeth. Shikyung couldn’t bring himself to move or react but when the thing stands on its four feet, launching towards him, Shikyung screams as loud as he can, shocking Kang Hyuk. “Hyuk!!!!!” Shikyung screams, scrambling on his feet as he tries to stand and run to Kang Hyuk before the devil could eat him.

 

 

Kang Hyuk quickly helps Shikyung up but to his own horror, Shikyung slips and the white female cat scratches Shikyung on his arm. Kang Hyuk chases the cat away but the angry mother cat refuses to move away so he tries to help Shikyung up who is now in tears. “I hate cats. I hate cats. I hate cat. I hate cats so much.” Shikyung mumbles, looking at his injured arm and blows on the blood softly. Kang Hyuk shakes his head and watches Jiwon shoo the cat away. “I hate cats.” Shikyung repeats and Kang Hyuk takes Shikyung’s arm and blows on the red marks,

 

 

“You always mess with mother cats Shikyung. Can’t you find a kitten?” Kang Hyuk says, remembering the first time Shikyung had a ‘deadly’ encounter with a cat. It is just hilarious that every time Shikyung finds a cat, it’s a mother cat that seems to have just given birth. Kang Hyuk glances into the bush and finds at least five adorable kittens curled up together and just then Jiwon squats down next to Shikyung.

 

 

“Here,” Jiwon passes Shikyung his handkerchief and Kang Hyuk rolls his eyes, recognizing that piece of cloth. It’s Kang Hu’s handkerchief and of course, Kang Hu must have given Jiwon for the other to have it.

 

 

“Thank you,” Shikyung mumbles, jutting down his lower lips in a pout and Kang Hyuk takes the handkerchief and carefully daps the red lines on Shikyung’s arm.

 

 

“That handkerchief is special to me so I need it back,” Jiwon says, scratching his nape with a shy smile which has Kang Hyuk rolling his eyes for the tenth time and Shikyung widening his eyes in awe,

 

 

“Wow you actually look very good when you smile,” Shikyung blabbers his thoughts out loudly which has the other standing up with another shy smile. “That’s what Kang Hu told me.” Jiwon answers, offering to help Shikyung up but with a glare from Kang Hyuk, he pulls his hand back and stands awkwardly.

 

 

 

Shikyung sends Kang Hyuk a look when the other has his fingers in between his own and they make their way to the supposed café. This time, Jiwon walks next to Shikyung and clears his throat as if he has something to say,

 

 

 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Jiwon starts, wanting to know about the couple, “How long have you both been dating?”

 

 

Shikyung blushes from head to toe which happens to be noticed by both Jiwon and Kang Hyuk. Shikyung swallows, wetting his lips as he thinks for an answer. He is not even sure if they are officially dating yet but they have decided to try it out. Yet he is not sure if trying things out means dating.

 

 

“We are not really dating yet but we are trying things out,” Shikyung turns to look at Kang Hyuk who answers Jiwon’s question but to his utter dislike Jiwon snorts, “You both should just start dating because to me, it looks like you both already are.”

 

 

 

Shikyung turns red again and he stares at his shoes to avoid looking at Kang Hyuk.

 

 

 

“Yeah? And my brother would have been happily dating someone if not because of a certain someone.”  Kang Hyuk snaps and Shikyung elbows him angrily, glaring into his skull but Kang Hyuk couldn’t care less. He hates Jiwon.

 

 

 

Jiwon shakes his head and pushes the glass door open for them to enter and be greeted by cool conditioned air. Shikyung points to an empty table and they make their way there immediately. Kang Hyuk however pulls Shikyung to the sink and forces Shikyung to wash his arm.

 

 

 

Jiwon watches Shikyung whine adorably and Kang Hyuk rushing to a table to get a tissue. Kang Hyuk helps to dab the spot dry and as the pair walks back to the table, Jiwon hears Kang Hyuk telling Shikyung about possible infections if he didn’t wash his arm. “Don’t worry about the scratch. It’s considered minor.” Jiwon teases Shikyung and he shifts his gaze to look at Kang Hyuk who’s leaning against the chair, staring at him.

 

 

 

“Speak.” Kang Hyuk says, not wanting to waste any time for two big reasons. First, he doesn’t want to be around Jiwon for too long and secondly, he has kisses to redeem.

 

 

 

 

“I had to go off grid for months.” Jiwon replies, confusing Shikyung who is looking at Kang Hyuk who happens to be fuming in anger as soon as Jiwon stops talking.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels 0.0


	14. Cat's Nail

 

 

 

Dumbfounded by the whole situation, Shikyung stares at Jiwon blankly. He bites his lips, pulls the dry skin on his lower lips and picks on the cuticles on his finger because he can’t seem to react on the situation accordingly. His mind is chanting ‘what to do’s for five minutes straight now and yet he can’t find an answer to it. Kang Hyuk has bolted out of the café ten minutes ago and Shikyung is glued on the chair, looking and staring at Jiwon.

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell Kang Hu about yourself?” Shikyung wants to ask but he keeps the question deep in his head and continues to stare at Jiwon until the other sighs and sends him a tired, apologetic look.

 

 

“I really want to patch things up with Hu,” Jiwon speaks, cupping his face and at some point his voice breaks, just like how his heart broke knowing there wouldn’t be a way to contact Kang Hu. “If I have no feelings for him, if I want nothing to do with him, I won’t be here.” Jiwon says, swallowing the sob that challenges his throat and wipes the corner of his eyes to look, more like beg Shikyung,

 

 

“Kang Hyuk, I know he thinks I am the bad one. Yes, I will take the blame but just let me see Kang Hu. Help me Shikyung.” Jiwon begs, reaching out to hold Shikyung’s cold hands and grips it tightly. He really hopes Shikyung would help him because he doesn’t think Kang Hyuk will ever help him. He understands Kang Hyuk’s defensive hate for him. If he has a twin and someone ever breaks his twin’s heart, he would be pissed too. So Jiwon truly understands Kang Hyuk’s hate but Shikyung,

 

 

 

“Please Shikyung,” Jiwon begs again and the other happens to break apart with his plea. Shikyung softens his gaze and pats Jiwon’s hand in a comforting manner, “Okay.”

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Shikyung runs out of the café to look for Kang Hyuk and frowns when he can’t see the idiotic, hot tempered twin anywhere. “Where is this idiot?” Shikyung mumbles, walking along the path where he saw the mother cat but runs away when he remembers the lines on his arm. His eyes look around for Kang Hyuk and as he runs, he spots a familiar figure by the lake, throwing pebbles into the water. Shikyung jogs towards Kang Hyuk and slowly stands next to the still fuming twin.

 

 

 

“Don’t,” Shikyung swallows, taking his hand back as Kang Hyuk glares at him. Shikyung sighs, folding his hands around his chest and stares into the vast lake. He want to speak, share his thoughts about the whole situation but giving Kang Hyuk some moments to cool down would be a better choice.

 

 

 

“Turn around.” Shikyung says but shifts himself to be standing in front of Kang Hyuk when the other doesn’t seem to do as told. Shikyung takes a deep breath, looking into Kang Hyuk’s eyes but his plan (whatever he has in mind) happens to collapse when Kang Hyuk stares into his eyes with immeasurable intensity. Shikyung swallows, getting himself together because this is necessary to cool Kang Hyuk and talk. So he moves forward, leans into Kang Hyuk’s personal space and kisses the other on the cheek – a long, wet kiss.

 

 

 

“One,” Shikyung mumbles reminding his mind not to make him look around because his body will overheat and he will probably jump into the lake to cool down. That one kiss seems to do its magic because Kang Hyuk happens to smile and shake his head, “That wasn’t the type of kiss I am expecting.” Kang Hyuk mumbles and Shikyung playfully smacks Kang Hyuk on his chest.

 

 

 

“Be thankful you’re getting a kiss.” Shikyung replies, grabbing Kang Hyuk by the collar in an acquired courage but falters when the other raises his eyebrow, smirk forming at the corner of the pink lips,

 

 

 

“I believe it is me who should redeem the kiss.” Kang Hyuk whispers, bringing his hand to rest on Shikyung’s shoulder and the slightly shorter male releases a soft gasp as Kang Hyuk rubs his thumb over the skin of Shikyung’s nape.

 

 

 

Shikyung could only blink and watch Kang Hyuk lean down with his eyes watching his lips and Shikyung slowly shuts his own eyes, feeling soft and warm lips against his own. It is his first ever kiss and Shikyung could feel every bit of the kiss – Kang Hyuk’s soft moving lips, the warmth, the sweetness, the heat from the kiss, the taste of Kang Hyuk’s mouth and the breath which is reminding him to breathe. Shikyung wraps his hands around Kang Hyuk’s neck but the closeness leaves him out of breath and he pulls apart, staring at Kang Hyuk’s bobbing adam’s apple. He hears his thundering heart, he feels the heat on his face and most importantly he can still feel Kang Hyuk’s lips against his own.

 

 

 

“If this is what I’m getting every time I do something for you then I can do anything you want.” Kang Hyuk mumbles, running his fingers into Shikyung’s hair lovingly and kisses the top of Shikyung’s forehead fondly. Shikyung happens to look around, to avoid looking into Kang Hyuk’s eyes but to his own horror (embarrassment), there are some couples looking at them and smiling fondly.

 

 

 

“Well…” Shikyung clears his throat, looking at Kang Hyuk’s face, simply trying his best to avoid looking at Kang Hyuk’s eyes and the other’s now bright pink lips. “about earlier…” Shikyung pauses to look into Kang Hyuk’s eyes for some kind of expression and reaction to only be surprised by a blank look which he takes as a cue to continue, “I am not siding Jiwon but I believe he has his own reasons to hide and not reveal to Kang Hu.”

 

 

“I think it’s completely stupid.” Kang Hyuk answers, more like he spits the obvious to Shikyung. “If he really loved Kang Hu as he said, he shouldn’t have done shit to my brother!”

 

 

“It is the same love that brought him here, looking for Kang Hu.” Shikyung says, raising his head to massage his temples. He argues that Kang Hyuk should be less protective and for once give Jiwon the chance to meet and settle things with Hu. It is Kang Hu who should be deciding, not him.

 

 

 

“Try and be in my shoes Shikyung. You’d know how it feels.” Kang Hyuk mumbles, ruffling his hair in anger. Just then, he feels Shikyung circling his hands around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, “Let’s do this together. Let’s bring Jiwon to Kang Hu together. Kang Hu deserves truth and love.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

It is late in the evening and Kang Hyuk grabs on Shikyung’s hand before they walk into the dorms. He has something to say and with Shikyung widening his eyes cutely and curiously, his words falls and tumbles to the deepest parts of his mind. He stares at Shikyung, heart doing backflips and butterflies circling around in his stomach. It feels magical that they spent some time together and despite Jiwon ruining their moments, Kang Hyuk feels grateful and thankful.

 

“I want to thank you,” Kang Hyuk says, pulling Shikyung closer. “I think I need you to help me with better judgement.”

 

Shikyung throws his head back and giggles, “You are my bigger and greater help. You are my saviour, my knight and my,” Shikyung smiles bashfully,

 

“And your?” Kang Hyuk asks, hoping Shikyung would say what he hopes to hear,

 

“Boyfriend.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puke some rainbow and comments hahahah


	15. Cat's Kittens

 

 

Kang Hu stretches his tired limbs by the window and his eyes are greeted by the sight of his twin brother leaning down to kiss Shikyung on the lips. Kang Hu gasps in shock, inching closer to the window to see clearly if his eyes are really looking at Kang Hyuk and Shikyung exchanging saliva. Kang Hu grimaces for a second but breaks into a wide smile, happy for both of them because it’s time for them to officially be together. Kang Hu rushes back to his table when he saw the pair making their up to the room. He quickly opens up the book he closed minutes ago and pretends to read some notes.

 

 

 

Just then the door opens, revealing Kang Hyuk and Shikyung. “You both took some time.” Kang Hu muses, smiling at the both of them, at the same time adjusting his glasses to look better. His brother plops down his bed and groans, stretching his arms over his head and Shikyung moves around awkwardly. “We were out on a date.” Kang Hyuk answers happily, and Kang Hu turns around on his chair to look at his brother, “Date huh? So the kiss was an official kiss huh?” Kang Hu asks, deciding that it is no use pretending that he didn’t witness the kiss and to his own amusement, Shikyung groans, turning deep red.

 

 

 

“How do you know we kissed?” Shikyung squeals, walking over to stand in front of Kang Hu and the younger twin chuckles, leaning against the chair with a smug smile. “I saw from the window.” He answers resulting to Shikyung screaming in agony on his own bed. Kang Hyuk could only chuckle and glances over his brother with a warm smile.

 

 

“You okay with it?” Kang Hyuk asks Kang Hu, hoping that it wouldn’t be a problem for Hu that he’s dating Shikyung. Kang Hu shakes his head, “It’s about time the both of you start dating.” Kang Hu says with smile, breaking into giggles that turn his eyes into crescents, something that Kang Hyuk misses dearly.

 

 

 

“We should go out tomorrow!” Shikyung suggests, pushing his hair back after his minute long of fake cries. He sits on the bed with a new blooming hope and congratulates his wonderful mind for the fantastic idea. He sends Kang Hyuk a telepathy, hoping that the elder twin slash his boyfriend would agree and trick Kang Hu to go out tomorrow.

 

 

 

Kang Hu makes faces at the idea of going out. He prefers to stay in the room, lock himself up around books and his marvel movies because that makes him feel confident and less pathetic. Going out would mean that he needs to come in terms with the idea of moving on when his mind and heart refuse to move on.

 

 

 

“I don’t…” Kang Hu starts but the disappointed look on Kang Hyuk’s face has him tying his tongue. Kang Hu wants to argue with Kang Hyuk, make up lies about his assignment and online course but he can feel Kang Hyuk’s disappointment. They share a look and being twins, Kang Hu gives in for Kang Hyuk’s happiness.

 

 

 

“Okay.” Kang Hu whispers, getting on the bed to hug his brother. Kang Hyuk wraps his arms around his waist and whispers a soft thank you in his ears which has Kang Hu smiling; listening to Kang Hyuk’s evened breathing. They are both happy and the bed dips with another weight, “Let me join the cuddle party!” Shikyung says, lying down next to Kang Hyuk with Kang Hu on the other side. The elder twin groans in pain, complaining about Shikyung being a fat ass and cries in pain when both Kang Hu and Shikyung elbows his side,

 

 

 

“Don’t call your boyfriend fat.”

 

“I am not fat!”

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk hisses, shifting on the bed to accommodate Shikyung and Kang Hu comfortably on his arm despite the lack of space on the bed. “I will still love you even if you turn into a cute bear.” Kang Hyuk mumbles, kissing the crown of Shikyung’s head. On his left, Kang Hu pretends to puke and on his right, Shikyung blushes terribly, hiding his face in Kang Hyuk’s chest.

 

 

 

“Tomorrow we’ll leave after class.” Kang Hyuk says and he hears Kang Hu’s irritated sigh. “Why so early?” Kang Hu asks, playing footsies with Shikyung on Kang Hyuk’s legs.

 

 

“The earlier we leave, the earlier we can come back.” Kang Hyuk answers smartly and the younger one puckers his lips in agreement. Kang Hu nods, whispering a few okays and continues to kick Shikyung’s foot which has Kang Hyuk complaining, “My leg is not your floor or whatever. It hurts okay.” He says and folds his legs up.

 

 

Kang Hyuk struggles to fish his phone out of his back pocket with Shikyung holding on to him tightly, resting his head comfortably on his chest. The time on his screen breaks his moment to the cuddle party and reluctantly he has to head back to his own room. He hasn’t showered for hours now and the realisation makes him feel sticky and smelly all over his body. “It’s late,” Kang Hyuk says, caressing Shikyung’s arm and the other hugs him tighter, “I have to go. I need to shower and change.” Kang Hyuk says, trying to push Shikyung’s arm away. It is getting difficult to breathe by the way Shikyung is hugging him and Kang Hu’s weight holding him down.

 

 

“Don’t go…” Shikyung mumbles and both the twins turns to look at Shikyung who is almost in the dreamland. Kang Hu snickers, sending a look to Kang Hyuk, “Aww this is so sweet.” Kang Hu teases, getting up to grab his phone on the table and quickly snaps a few pictures, “This will be printed out as a gift for your first anniversary and I’m going to be the cool uncle of your future children by showing them these cute, adorable pictures.” Kang Hu says, pouting cutely on his screen and send kisses to Kang Hyuk who’s glaring at him.

 

 

“Oh, I’ll send one to you. Make it as your wallpaper because you should.” Kang Hu says, showing the elder twin the picture. Kang Hyuk stares at the screen, trying to resist the smile on his face but he can’t. The picture is too adorable and cute like Kang Hu has described. The way Shikyung is holding him makes it look like Shikyung doesn’t want to let go of him and Shikyung fluffy hair is all over his chest. He hears the ding on his phone but his eyes are now on Shikyung who is sleeping comfortably on him. Kang Hyuk can’t wake the other up nor push the other aside but he has too. He must head back, “Shikyung, move.” Kang Hyuk shakes the other but gets no response in return.

 

 

 

“He’s gone now.” Kang Hu laughs and tells his brother to just move because Shikyung wouldn’t feel it. Kang Hu knows it better because when Shikyung sleeps, he sleeps like a log. After a few hesitant tries, Kang Hyuk manages to pull out of Shikyung’s tight embrace and kisses the other on his cheeks, “Good night love, sweet dreams.” He whispers, and does the same to Kang Hu, “Don’t sleep late.” He warns the younger, taking a glance at Shikyung and walks out of the door.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kang Hu waits next to his brother’s bike impatiently, rolling his eyes for the tenth time and mentally questions his decision to follow the pair out for a celebration. He looks around, scowling hard at everyone who passes by him because the person he wants to see the most is nowhere around. He dials Shikyung’s number but it goes straight to the voicemail and tries calling Kang Hyuk. Just as he brings the phone to his ear, he spots Kang Hyuk walking towards the bike with Shikyung running behind him.

 

 

“Why is Shikyung running after you?” Kang Hu asks as soon as Kang Hyuk reaches the bike. The elder twin glances over his shoulder and starts to mumble, “He was wasting time choosing doughnuts.”

 

 

 

Kang Hu chuckles shaking his head and welcomes Shikyung who’s pouting and scowling at Kang Hyuk. “It’s okay, we’ll get one on the way.” Kang Hu comforts his roommate.

 

 

 

The trio walks to the same park with Shikyung telling Kang Hu about the pancakes served in the café. Kang Hu listens and chuckles, asking Shikyung if it is really as delicious as claimed and Shikyung confirms with every cell in his body. Kang Hu asks Kang Hyuk if Shikyung is saying the truth and to Shikyung’s surprise, Kang Hyuk suggest Hu to try the chocolate smoothie instead of the pancake.

 

 

Kang Hu laughs as Shikyung jumps on Kang Hyuk, scolding the other for not supporting his choice. He ignores them and starts to look around. The last time he came to this park was months ago and so much has changed. There wasn’t a playground and there weren't food stalls. The new upgrade of the park gathered visitors and he is silently thankful to the pair for bringing him here.

 

 

“Kang Hu! Faster!” Shikyung screams and Kang Hu realizes the pair is way ahead of him so he widens his steps to close the gap. Just then, Kang Hu feels his heart beating weirdly, twisting and turning in his chest bone for no reason. The discomfort continues to build so he stops and looks around. He has never felt anything like this before. He looks at everyone around him; The little girl in pink dress with her parents, the couple on the bench, another couple buying ice cream from a stall, Shikyung and Kang Hyuk walking hand in hand and,

 

 

“No. It can’t be.” Kang Hu mumbles, fisting his sweaty palm. “No, no, no,” he chants, unconsciously taking a few steps back as the person in his view makes his way towards him. Kang Hu starts panicking; blinking his eyes more than usual to check if what he’s seeing is real. “No…” He whispers again, freezing on his legs as the person inches closer and closer with each breath.

 

 

 

Kang Hu stares, taking every inch of the person into his mind, sending signals to his memory to confirm what he’s seeing.

 

 

 

“Hu…”

 

 

 

 

And he turns around and runs; Kang Hu runs with tears all over his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been generous with 3 chapters back to back. hahaha. i need a smol break.  
> dont forget to leave comments.


	16. Cat's Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon's POV

 

 

Jiwon feels like the colours in his life returning upon landing his eyes on the love of his life. Kang Hu has matured so much; his baby cheeks are now toned cheeks but somehow he can still see the baby fats on them. Kang Hu is even taller now, way taller than they first met and Jiwon loves how Kang Hu has his hair covering his forehead, giving the soft and baby look. The glasses remains, still the same square and thick black frame and Jiwon wouldn’t want to complain about it. His Kang Hu looks so beautiful even after years of not seeing each other. His heart feels alive, finally beating in his chest bone after being useless from the day he went rogue.

 

 

However the beating doesn’t last, Kang Hu runs away as soon as they see and recognize each other. It takes Jiwon three seconds to come back to his senses and run after Kang Hu. He knows he’s fast, all his training is working out and he catches Kang Hu just in time before the other takes the turn out of the park. “Hu,” Jiwon calls, holding the other carefully as if Hu is a fragile being and using more force would break his precious Kang Hu.

 

 

Jiwon caves in at the sight of Hu’s wet cheeks and teary eyes. He wants to desperately pull his Hu in for a bone crushing hug but forces to keep his distance. “Hu, look at me.” Jiwon whispers, taking steps into Kang Hu’s personal space and holds Hu’s chin up to look into the dark brown orbs. “Don’t cry please,” Jiwon says, swallowing his sob in but it’s Kang Hu who breaks into fresh fat tears.

 

Whispering a soft ‘shit’ Jiwon pulls Kang Hu in for a hug.

 

 

It feels wonderful to be able to hug Kang Hu again. Jiwon smiles in between his silent tears, feeling the change on Kang Hu’s body. His lover is now wider around his shoulder, slimmer around the waist. He has muscles in his arms and of course fleshier at the bottom. Jiwon leaves a small kiss on the crown of Kang Hu’s shoulder as he feels his shirt getting wet with Kang Hu’s tears.

 

 

“I am not going anywhere now.” Jiwon tells the most important news, breaking it to Kang Hu first than anyone else. Kang Hu sobs against his neck, tears unstoppable and finally he feels Kang Hu’s hands around his waist, timidly holding him. “I miss you so damn much.” Jiwon whispers hugging Kang Hu again, channeling his emotions in another bone crushing hug.

 

 

He hears Kang Hu sniffling, moving his hand to wipe the snot from his nose and Jiwon can’t help but smile affectionately at Kang Hu. Jiwon releases his hold over Kang Hu’s waist and the other pulls back and stands awkwardly, staring at his shoes. “Why?” Kang Hu whispers softly, timidly looking into Jiwon’s eyes. The elder one can’t help but break into an endearing smile at the sight of Kang Hu’s red cheeks and pink nose. It’s been years since they last saw each other but Kang Hu is still the same big baby.

 

 

“I haven’t been totally honest to you about my work.” Jiwon says, whispering into Kang Hu’s ears. The younger one widens his eyes at Jiwon, lips forming a tight line and glares. Jiwon wants to smile because the glare makes Kang Hu who he is.

 

 

“You’re not a photographer?” Kang Hu asks, eyes blinking, eyebrows forming a frown. Jiwon shakes his head, reaching for Kang Hu’s hand to interlace their finger. “No.” Jiwon answers honestly. He watches Kang Hu swallow, pupils shaking nervously and his palm starts to sweat. “I didn’t disappear because I want to end things with you. I had to and keeping contact with you will harm you not me.”

 

 

“Are you running away from the mafia or what?” Kang Hu asks sarcastically and Jiwon chuckles, pulling the other to walk. Kang Hu is reluctant at first but they start walking side by side, fingers still interlaced with each other. “Nah, mafias are running away from me.” Jiwon says with a smile and he catches the hesitance in Kang Hu’s eyes. The younger doesn’t trust him.

 

 

“By the way,” Jiwon starts, wanting to take Kang Hu’s mind off the tense atmosphere, “You brother is still the same.” Jiwon says, looking at Kang Hu with a smile and loses his heart at Hu’s soft smile.

 

 

“Hyuk never changed. I felt his murderous intentions towards you.” Kang Hu says, sending Jiwon a look. Jiwon tries to fake his fear for the older twin although deep down, inside his heart, he does fear Kang Hyuk. The brothers have a really unique relationship that Jiwon could never get in between. He believes that Hu will hate him if Hyuk hates him for real. It is the older twin who has the ability to see through people and Jiwon knows it from the first time he saw Kang Hyuk.

 

 

“He did want to murder me.” Jiwon says as a matter of fact and Kang Hu turns so quickly to look at him. His face asks the obvious, “When did you guys meet?”

 

 

Jiwon scratches the back of his nape, “I actually cornered his boyfriend, blackmailing him to tell me about you.” Jiwon says, voice laced by guilt and he swears he hears Kang Hu mumbling, ‘You should thank God you’re alive.’

 

 

Jiwon is actually very thankful to God because if he didn’t corner Shikyung, he would never meet Kang Hyuk. “I asked your brother if I can meet you.”

 

 

“You asked Hyuk?” Kang Hu faces him, expression so shocked but at the same time so relieved as if Jiwon has done something so great. Jiwon nods, confirming his answer. “Hyuk didn’t want me to meet you. He said I hurt you too much.”

 

 

“Then what you said?” Kang Hu asks him desperately, tugging on his hand. Jiwon smiles remembering that he didn’t actually say anything. He couldn’t say anything at that time because Kang Hyuk was right. “I didn’t but your brother’s boyfriend did.”

 

 

“Shikyung?” Kang Hu asks, not believing what he hears. Jiwon saves the name in his head and looks into Kang Hu’s eyes. He should really thank Kang Hyuk’s boyfriend because if he wasn’t there, some blood would be shed. “Shikyung promised your brother kisses if he listened to me.”

 

 

“Oh my God.” Kang Hu cries, getting the whole situation. Jiwon notices Kang Hu’s cheeks turning red and it must be due to the second hand embarrassment. “No wonder I saw them kissing!” Kang Hu says, pressing the bridge of his nose. Jiwon laughs, finding Kang Hu so cute.

 

 

 

“Your brother is so whipped for his boyfriend.” Jiwon tells Kang Hu and the younger twin groans, throwing his hands back in frustration, “I know! They are gross.” Kang Hu says, “But they really love each other. It’s all over their faces.” Kang Hu mumbles, looking away. Jiwon follows Kang Hu’s sight and the other seems to be staring at a flower, lost in a deep thought. Jiwon pulls Kang Hu’s hand, stopping the other from walking and Hu turns around to give him a look,

 

 

 

“Kang Hu, will you give us a second chance?” Jiwon asks carefully, wanting to lay his life for the man in front of him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they met huh? hahaha.. i cried a little.


	17. Cat's Love

 

 

Shikyung licks his chocolate ice cream as he watches Kang Hyuk stare at his phone for the past five minutes. He wants to ask Hyuk if he’s alright, the reason to his serious frown and deep sigh but he understands that Hyuk must be worried about Kang Hu. Shikyung pokes Hyuk on his arm and offers his half eaten ice cream with a smile, “You promised to share.” Shikyung says, jutting his lips out when Kang Hyuk shakes his head.

 

 

“I am worried about Hu.” Kang Hyuk mumbles, looking at his phone for the tenth time. Shikyung stares at Kang Hyuk's grip on his phone and caresses the other’s arm in a comforting manner. Shikyung knows he’s bad in comforting someone but he needs to let Kang Hyuk know that his brother will be alright. “You can send Kang Hu a text you know.” Shikyung suggests and the elder twin peers up in interest, “You can tell Hu to text you or call you if he’s in trouble. Tell him that you’re around and will be there if he needs you.”

 

 

The frown and anxiety disappears from Kang Hyuk’s face and he quickly opens the messaging app to text his brother, “You’re really wonderful Shikyung. Do you know that?” Kang Hyuk mumbles as he types _‘Are you alright? Let me know if you need me there. Call me, don’t hesitate.’_

 

Shikyung giggles beside Kang Hyuk, licking the trail of melted ice cream on his hand. He ignores his inner hygiene warning and continues to lick his hand clean, glancing at Kang Hyuk who’s now smiling at him. “Why are you smiling?” Shikyung asks, snapping pictures of smiley Kang Hyuk with his eyes. The elder twin really looks good with a smile on his face with his eyes turning crescents. It is impossible to love a smile, but Shikyung love Kang Hyuk’s smile. The innocence that comes along with the smile warms his heart and he falls in love over and over again with Kang Hyuk.

 

 

“You are meant to be my boyfriend. You are my soulmate.” Kang Hyuk says, mentally cringing over how cheesy in sounds but he needs to let Shikyung know. The things Shikyung would sometimes tell him bring light to darkness and he’s really thankful for it. Shikyung could see and understand things he couldn’t.

 

 

“You’re being weirdly romantic.” Shikyung replies with his cheeks turning pink and his ears burning red. He is not used to Kang Hyuk expressing his feelings in such bold words and the confession got Shikyung wanting to jump in the lake in front of him to cool the heat rising in his body.

 

 

“We can be weirdos together.” Kang Hyuk says, leaning in to peck Shikyung’s cheek and slowly leans to the ice cream in the other’s hand, to have a bite of the cone. He smiles happily over Shikyung’s frozen state, loving his boyfriend’s reaction. “You said you didn’t want it.” Shikyung mumbles with a pout and Kang Hyuk looks at Shikyung playfully, “I did? I don’t remember. Feed me.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

“You broke my heart Jiwon.” Kang Hu mumbles, looking into Jiwon’s dark brown eyes. His heart wants to quickly forgive Jiwon and have his happy ever after but his mind is being very calculative and alert. He doesn’t want to go through the same pain and heartache all over again. Jiwon closes the gap between them and holds his hands, interlacing their fingers. Kang Hu caves in with his mind wavering as their fingers touch, feeling connected and complete.

 

 

 

“I know baby, I know.” Jiwon says softly and again Kang Hu almost breaks into tears. Jiwon knows how to play with his words, his voice and expression to make Kang Hu weak and it is working well. He is feeling very weak especially now when Jiwon called him baby. Jiwon used to call him _baby_ in their texts and calls. “I don’t want to start over. I want us to continue being us.” Jiwon says, cupping Kang Hu’s cheek with his eyes so affectionate and sincere. Kang Hu want to say _Okay_ , agree to Jiwon but,

 

 

“I am scared Jiwon.” He whispers, leaning in to Jiwon’s warm palm, closing his eyes slowly to feel the warmth. “I will be here forever baby. I will be here with you forever.” Jiwon replies but Kang Hu shakes his head lightly, “You’ll go back to Japan and everything will start again.”

 

 

“I am not going back to Japan baby.” Jiwon says, inching closer to Kang Hu, not leaving a hairline gap between their bodies. Kang Hu could feel every curve of Jiwon’s body against his and feel the weight of Jiwon’s hand on his hips making circles which sends tingles of electricity to his blood. “Why?” Kang Hu whispers, barely letting his voice out and looks into Jiwon’s dilated pupils.

 

 

“I work at the McDonald’s near your campus.” Jiwon says with a smile but of course Kang Hu caught something behind the smile. “I was there days ago.” Kang Hu says, blinking at the information and it hit him, “That’s how you met Shikyung!” Kang Hu says, cupping his mouth and takes a step back.

 

 

Jiwon panics and reaches forward to hold Kang Hu’s hand which he thankfully didn’t budge. “To be honest, Shikyung recognized me and gave me a warning.”

 

 

Kang Hu shakes his head and reminds himself to have a word with Shikyung but Jiwon has his attention back, “See, I’m not going anywhere plus Kang Hyuk will surely kill me this time.” Kang Hu scoffs, pulling his hand from Jiwon’s grip, “So you’re sticking around because you’re afraid of Kang Hyuk?”

 

 

“No.” Jiwon says, pushing his hair back to swallow his frustrations. “I am not sticking around. No. I am staying here, to be with you. I want to be with you.” Jiwon says, trying to hold Kang Hu’s hands once again but this time, Kang Hu shakes his head, “I don’t believe you.” He mumbles, fear rising in his heart, alerting his mind to make the right decision.

 

 

Jiwon nods giving Kang Hu some space and clenches his jaw. He looks at Kang Hu with burning determination in eyes and cracks his knuckles, “I will fight for you Kang Hu. I will earn your trust. I love you for heaven’s sake.” Jiwon says and stares at Kang Hu.

 

 

Kang Hu nods, “Okay.” He whispers, “I’ll count on it.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Hu texted me,” Kang Hyuk says, nudging Shikyung who’s blabbering nonsense while furiously tapping his phone, trying to win a game. “Huh? What? Is he okay?” Shikyung asks, eyes locked on his screen and Kang Hyuk muses over the text his brother sent him.

 

 

 

_‘Where are you? I’m done.’_

 

 

Unable to decipher his brother’s message, Kang Hyuk hits the dial button and waits for Kang Hu to answer the call, “Hey,” he says as soon as the call is answered. Shikyung sends him a look and Kang Hyuk forces his ear to pick up any distressed noise from the other line, “Hyuk, where are you?” Kang Hu asks and Hyuk releases a deep breath upon listening to Kang Hu’s painless voice.

 

 

“Here by the lake.” He answers, looking at Shikyung who has his eyes locked on him. He smiles as the sunlight shines on Shikyung’s face, making Shikyung look more ethereal than ever. “Where exactly idiot?” Kang Hu scolds and the elder one laughs, looking around for a landmark. He spots Kang Hu walking next to Jiwon, also looking around and Kang Hyuk tells the younger to turn, “I see you.”

 

 

“I see you too.” Kang Hu says and disconnects the phone. Kang Hyuk watches his brother make his way towards him with Jiwon quietly following him. His instinct tells him that something doesn’t seem right but when Jiwon shares a smile with Kang Hu, Kang Hyuk watches his brother.

 

 

“Hu looks cautious.” Shikyung speaks in a whispers and Kang Hyuk chuckles, bumping his head with Shikyung’s.

 

 

“Ouchhh” Shikyung cries, rubbing his head with a pout.

 

 

“He’s going to give Jiwon a rough ride. It’s not going to be easy.” Kang Hyuk says, winking at Shikyung who looks worried and confused.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday (20/12) ending in a few minutes and i just wanna share this happy feeling with everyone. I am grateful to be able to write stories for the sekai ficdom and i am always and forever thankful to all of you (all my readers). Your support inspires me to write more and try more. so again, thank you so much.
> 
> As usual, do leave a comment and @jongin_hunnie to tell me about this story.


	18. Cat's Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest ever in this story. Hahaha. Omg

 

 

Kang Hu bids Jiwon goodbye with a polite smile and an awkward return of hug. He hears Shikyung’s burst of teasing chuckles because of the hug and his brother warning his boyfriend to behave. In his pocket, in his phone’s contact list, a new name is added and that is Jiwon’s name which he had long deleted in frustration. Jiwon promised to constantly text and call him but Kang Hu doesn’t fall for the promise. He nods, acknowledging Jiwon’s words but in his mind, he scoffs, challenging Jiwon’s words.

 

 

Kang Hu glances at his brother and Kang Hyuk’s frown got him relaxing his face muscles. He hates it when his brother catches or reads him like an open book. Shikyung is ten feet ahead of them, walking with Jiwon and talking to Jiwon about things he couldn’t hear and next to him, his brother inches closer. “You don’t believe him.” Kang Hyuk states the fact and stares at him for an answer. Kang Hu sighs and looks at his brother, “What if he disappears again?” Kang Hu asks Kang Hyuk and the elder one turns to look at Jiwon entertaining his boyfriend who refused to let Jiwon walk home alone.

 

 

“He looks earnest. I don’t think he will disappear again.” Kang Hyuk says, pulling Kang Hu in for a side hug. He lets his hand rest on Kang Hu’s shoulder as they walk side by side with Kang Hu’s loud question and doubt between them. “Did you ask him about his job?” Kang Hyuk asks and the younger one shakes his head immediately. “No,” Kang Hu answers the question, staring at Shikyung who is getting very comfortable with Jiwon. He admires Shikyung’s nature of getting close with someone easily. Kang Hu muses back about the little information Jiwon gave him about his job and looking at how much Jiwon has matured with his veiny hands and rough palm, Kang Hu makes a guess of Jiwon’s work. “Maybe he is not allowed to speak much about his past job.” Kang Hu informs his brother and tells Hyuk about Jiwon currently working at the McDonald’s.

 

 

“He’s leaving.” Kang Hyuk says, noticing Jiwon taking the left turn out of the park after glancing back over his shoulder to look at Kang Hu. “And your boyfriend is running back to you.” Kang Hu says, elbowing the elder on his sides and moves away a little to give Shikyung space to jump on Kang Hyuk, because Shikyung looks like he’s about to envelope Kang Hyuk in a bear hug. Unfortunately, Shikyung doesn’t jump on his boyfriend but drops his whole weight on Kang Hu, hugging his roommate in a tight, suffocating hug.

 

 

“Jiwon asked me to give you one big, tight bear hug!” Shikyung screams into Kang Hu’s ears and continues to tighten his grip around Kang Hu’s small waist. Kang Hu groans, trying to push Shikyung away, “You’re killing me here.” He grumbles and manages to push Shikyung away to finally breathe again. His roommate however, doesn’t look a bit guilty about crushing his bone and continues to smile widely, blinding the sun with the shine in his eyes and of course, Kang Hyuk looks way too smitten.

 

 

“You’re blushing Kang Hu.” Shikyung pokes his cheek, giggling happily and links his arm with Kang Hyuk who’s also looking at him. Kang Hu mumbles a soft ‘bullshit’ annoyed by the fact the Shikyung noticed the heat on his cheeks and rolls his eyes. “It’s okay Hu. Be in love, but most importantly, be happy,” Shikyung says, prodding his chest, “in here.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kang Hu ponders about what Shikyung told him all the time. From the moment they got back from the park, while he’s taking a shower, before he sleeps and each time Jiwon sends him a text. It’s been two days and still, he’s doing great thinking about wanting to be happy. Jiwon still texts him; sometimes a random I miss you, questions of what he’s doing, random pictures and sometimes spams of emoticons. Each text from Jiwon comes along with a happy wave and a shy smile which he is not used to and sometimes he would reply and sometimes he wouldn’t.

 

 

Kang Hu sits in the cafeteria, at their usual table, waiting for his brother and Shikyung who left for a moment to buy chocolates from the mart. His phone buzzes with a new message from Jiwon and he opens the app to a picture of a cute brown puppy.

 

 

 

To Jiwon: Where did you find the pup?

 

 

 

Kang Hu enlarges the picture and smiles widely. The pup looks very young, about three months old.

 

 

 

From Jiwon: It’s ours. I bought him an hour ago.

 

 

_Ours_

 

 

 

Kang Hu genuinely wants to burst in flames. He didn’t expect Jiwon to buy a puppy and call it theirs. His heart is doing flips and his stomach is fluttering along with the thousands of butterflies. He feels the heat on his ears, and his smile reaching his ears.

 

 

To Jiwon: What did you name him?

 

 

 

He stares at the screen, waiting for a reply as Jiwon types the message. The happiness which he has always wanted is bursting around him and he taps his feet excitedly.

 

 

From Jiwon: I want you to name him. Will you meet us in the evening at the park? We can walk our baby together.

 

 

Kang Hu wants to really jump around. He almost threw his phone across the table but he realizes he has his baby’s picture in the phone now. Jiwon called the pup their _baby_ and that raised some feelings in him; he feels possessive over the pup and there’s a responsibility as a guardian and an owner. There’s also a bubbly feeling in him. He’s eager to see the pup for he has never raised a pet in his life.

 

 

To Jiwon: I can meet you now? I am free now.

 

 

 

Kang Hu regrets sounding so enthusiastic but he blames it on his eagerness to see the pup. He is also very sure that Jiwon would agree since the other is not working today, which is why he has the time to buy a puppy.

 

 

From Jiwon: Sure love. I’ll wait at the mart outside your campus.

 

 

 

Kang Hu quickly dials Kang Hyuk’s number, wanting to inform his twin that he’ll be meeting Jiwon now but when he spots Shikyung entering the cafeteria, he disconnects the phone and walks to his roommate. “Shikyung!” Kang Hu calls getting his roommate’s attention and also his brother’s attention who’s talking to his roommate, Hoo Joon.

 

 

Hoo Joon seems to smile creepily and makes his way to greet Kang Hu, “It’s been sometime since I last saw this Ice Prince and he’s actually smiling?”

 

 

Kang Hu rolls his eyes, smile disappearing from his face and he pulls Kang Hyuk aside to talk. Shikyung joins them curiously and Kang Hu tries not to look so eager, “Ermm,” he starts, clearing his throat, scratching his head in nervousness. He knows he doesn’t need to ask Kang Hyuk’s permission but letting his brother know about it makes him nervous. The way Kang Hyuk is staring at him isn’t making it easier for him to spill. “Don’t look at him. Look at me.” Shikyung says and Kang Hu thanks his roommate for being very considerate.

 

 

“I am going out to meet Jiwon.” he says and as soon as he says it, Shikyung teases him with a whistle. “Date huh?” Shikyung asks and Kang Hu shakes his head,

 

 

“He bought a puppy and he wants me to name it.” Kang Hu whispers as his voice betrays him.

 

 

 

“Oh my God!!!!!!” Shikyung screeches and Kang Hyuk groans, smacking his boyfriend’s head. Everyone who passes by them sends them a look and Shikyung starts jumping on his feet, “I want to follow! I want to follow!”

 

 

 

Kang Hu freezes, not expecting Shikyung’s wish to follow. He didn’t thought about asking anyone to tag along and his expression alerted his brother. “Shikyung, you can meet the dog some other time.” Kang Hu glares at his brother for using the word dog. It doesn’t feel right and he sends Shikyung a look, “Some other time Shikyung.” He tells his roommate and Shikyung pouts, nodding after receiving a glare from Kang Hyuk.

 

 

“You are going now?” Kang Hyuk asks and Kang Hu checks his phone for Jiwon’s message and nods, “Text me if you need me.” Kang Hyuk says, reminding Kang Hu that he will be there any moment. Kang Hu nods, keeping his phone in the pocket and hugs the elder. He promises Kang Hyuk to text him all the time and quickly rushes out to the main gate.

 

 

He is mentally thankful that the cafeteria is near to the main gate so he didn’t have waste a lot of time. He cannot bring himself to make his baby wait so his quick walk turns into small run. He crosses the road carefully, looking left and right and runs into the alley that leads to the mart. The mart comes to view and Kang Hu strains his eyes to look for Jiwon and when he finally spots a brown pup with a leash, he runs towards it, heart bursting bubbles of happiness.

 

 

“Ohh,” Kang Hu stops on his feet and stares at the stranger with a brown pup. It’s not Jiwon and the puppy is not his baby.

 

 

“I am over here sweetheart,” Kang Hu turns towards the voice and finds Jiwon leaning against the wall with a brown pup in his arms. “Oh my God.” Kang Hu breathes, taking cautious steps towards Jiwon with his eyes focused on the pup. The little one in his arms blinks and perks up to look at Kang Hu who’s trying not squeal at the cute ears and innocent eyes. “He’s so cute.” Kang Hu whispers, petting the puppy’s head and it turns around to lick Kang Hu’s hand.

 

 

“I believe that means he likes you.” Jiwon says calmly. Kang Hu doesn’t need to look at Jiwon to know the other is smiling widely at him. “Hold him,” Jiwon offers and Kang Hu finally looks at Jiwon. He notices the other had a haircut, looking more handsome than he already is and swallows, carefully taking the pup from Jiwon’s arm. “He’s so small,” Kang Hu cries and kneels down to let the puppy stand on its own legs.

 

 

“Oh God, he’s so cute. I love him!” Kang Hu squeals as the pup wiggles its tails and starts licking his hands, trying to playfully bite his fingers.

 

 

“We love you too,” Jiwon says and when Kang Hu looks up to give Jiwon a look, the elder winks playfully, taking out a leash from his pocket. “Let’s go.” Jiwon says, crouching down to put on the leash on the pup’s red collar and Kang Hu holds Jiwon’s hands, trying to stop him from hooking the leash, “Are you sure he can walk that far?” Kang Hu asks, worried that the little legs would get tired.

 

 

“We have to keep an eye on him. If he looks tired, we have to stop and give him something to drink or I’ll just carry him.” Jiwon says as if he knows a lot about dogs and Kang Hu blurts out the question if he had a dog before,

 

 

“I did and she died a year ago.” Jiwon says with a sad smile and Kang Hu stills, looking at Jiwon. “I’m sorry.” He whispers and the elder shakes his head, “She kept me safe all the time. She was my loyal company during special tasks and she took a bullet for me.”

 

 

Kang Hu gasps, expressing his shock clearly. His guess was right and Jiwon watches him with a knowing smile, “You’re –  

 

 

“Shhh,” Jiwon stops Kang Hu from saying the word. “That work, it took you away from me. It took two of my close ones. I don’t want to be associated with it anymore.”

 

 

“But, you might be needed again.” Kang Hu reasons, knowing that in such field of work there’s no permanent resignation. He watches movie of such genres and he knows it is dangerous for Jiwon. Kang Hu starts panicking, worrying for Jiwon’s safety and unconsciously he leans in to Jiwon’s personal space and hugs the elder.

 

 

“Love, do not worry about me.” Jiwon whispers, circling his arm around Kang Hu’s waist. “I know what I’m doing and believe me when I say I’ll be here with you.”

 

 

Kang Hu pulls back from the hug and stares at Jiwon. He studies the other, trying to detect any kind of lies from the dark brown eyes but those eyes are adamant with their choice and decision. “Let’s take our baby for a walk.” Kang Hu whispers, trailing his eyes down to Jiwon’s lips and smiles as it curves into a warm smile.

 

 

 

“Our baby?” Jiwon teases,

 

 

Kang Hu sends Jiwon a glare, taking the leash from the elder and starts walking with the puppy leading the way, “Peanut.”

 

 

 

“Peanut?” Jiwon asks, walking next to Kang Hu with his hands in the pocket. Kang Hu looks ahead with a smug look, “The baby’s name.”

 

 

“Thank God because I was thinking of names like Cici, Lala.” Jiwon says and this time Kang Hu didn’t only glare but smacked Jiwon on the head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon is like an undercover agent something like that.  
> So that's why he's around to start a new life and remember when Shikyung met Jiwon for the first time? Kim?  
> It's like a new identity, new start.  
> okay?
> 
> the main otp is coming. make way.. hahahahha  
> please do leave comments after reading. Thank You. <3
> 
> I hope i don't bore anyone with this story? Is this boring? Hahaha i wish to know what you'd want your otps to do... Maybe I'll get inspired and write it.


	19. Cat's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am being too enthusiastic, updating occasionally.

 

 

Kang Hu keeps giggling every time the puppy tries to jump and he bends down to scratch behind its ears and under its jaw with praises and coos. Jiwon couldn’t help but smile and watch his precious enjoying the company of a lovely puppy. It was a great decision on his side to buy the puppy the first time he saw it. His intentions was already to meet Kang Hu but not with a puppy but as he walked, a lady with seven brown, white, black and mixed colours puppy gained his attention. She was struggling to manage and control them so he had politely asked if he can have one if she intends to sell him.

 

 

The woman who looked in her mid-fifties had agreed immediately with an excited giggle, asking him to choose one. She had informed him that she already have two big dogs at home and keeping another seven would be too much for her age. Jiwon looked at each one of the dogs; he likes the white one but the brown one kept looking at him with innocent puppy eyes and he just couldn’t resist taking it. The woman insisted that Jiwon should take it for free, “Just take it.” she had said but Jiwon too insisted that she should take some cash. With a puppy in hand, Jiwon handed her some cash and instantly texted Kang Hu.

 

 

“What are you thinking?” Kang Hu asks, holding the pup in his arms, playfully swinging it left to right. Jiwon shakes his head and hits the pup’s nose with his finger lightly. It forces a bark out and tries to catch Jiwon’s finger, tail moving in a great speed. “Thinking about the moment I bought Peanut.” Jiwon says, looking at Kang Hu and smiles.

 

 

Kang Hu smiles back, struggling to push his glasses up his nose bridge and Jiwon gets closer to help Kang Hu adjust the glasses, “Okay?” Jiwon asks, taking a breath of Kang Hu’s sweet, warm scent. The urge to kiss Kang Hu in the neck rises in his heart but he shakes the thought away by answering to Kang Hu’s “Won’t he be lonely at your place when you leave for work?”

 

 

Jiwon scratches his head with guilt and looks at Peanut, “Maybe I’ll leave him with my neighbour when I go to work.” He answers, thinking about the guy on his floor. He had seen the other taking his dog out for morning and evening walks so maybe there’s possibilities of him taking care of Peanut with some pocket money.

 

 

Kang Hu pouts, not agreeing to the idea of leaving his baby with someone else. It is also impossible for him to take Peanut back to the dorm as the rule says, ‘No Pets allowed.’

 

 

“I don’t want to leave Peanut with a stranger.” Kang Hu mumbles, squatting down to let Peanut walk on his four legs. He watches Peanut take small steps ahead, looking obviously tired with his tongue out and Jiwon mumbles that their baby is thirsty. Kang Hu notes in his head, remembering the signs so in future he would not leave his baby thirsty.

 

 

“Is it okay if we take him in this cafe?” Jiwon mumbles, looking inside the café, searching for a sign that says pets are allowed. Kang Hu carries Peanut once again and follows Jiwon to the wooden patio and a worker comes rushing, opening the door with a welcoming smile. “Is it okay?” Jiwon tries to ask if they could bring Peanut in but the worker stops him from saying anything else and invites them in, “Your puppy is so adorable. Be sure to take a picture before leaving the café.” She tells them and rushes to the counter to get two menu books and invites them to sit by the window.

 

 

She seems to be very excited to have customer and Peanut is entertaining her with licks and nips. Jiwon opens the menu book with an urge to have a glass of cold juice but his attention however is diverted to Kang Hu resting his chin on his palm, making faces at the menu. Jiwon couldn’t control the smile that blooms on his face and nudges Kang Hu with his foot, “Stop looking so cute will you?”

 

 

Kang Hu frowns without a bite and hits Jiwon on his shin with his leg, “Everything is cute for you.” Kang Hu mumbles and flips the page to the dessert menu and decides on a bowl of mixed flavour ice cream (vanilla, strawberry and chocolate) with drizzle of Hershey chocolate. Jiwon laughs, shaking his head and calls the lady to get their order,

 

 

“That’s a fact but you’re the cutest of all.” Jiwon says with a wink and takes the menu book from Kang Hu to return it to the lady. Jiwon tells the happy woman his order and Kang Hu tells his, requesting for only strawberry and chocolate ice cream with lots of Hershey chocolate. Jiwon also requests a bowl of plain water for Peanut and the kind woman offers some leftover meat for the pup which Jiwon accepts with a shy smile.

 

 

“So about leaving Peanut with your neighbour,” Kang Hu starts, remembering that there’s no fixed decision about it and he wants to let Jiwon know that he isn’t very keen about it. Jiwon directs his attention back to Kang Hu after making sure Peanut drank some water and pushed the bowl of meat closer to Peanut to make sure the pup doesn’t make a mess. Kang Hu glances at Peanut who’s enjoying his meat happily by the table and turns to look back at Jiwon, “I don’t really want to leave Peanut with your neighbour.” Kang Hu expresses his thought and Jiwon frowns instantly.

 

 

“What do you suggest then?” Jiwon asks, wanting to know Kang Hu’s thought as Peanut is also Kang Hu’s. He shouldn’t be the only one making decisions regarding the pup. Kang Hu mumbles that he can’t take Peanut up to his room and starts to sulk, looking torn and sad. Just then, an idea pops in Jiwon’s head but he isn’t sure if the thought would be accepted by Kang Hu especially now when they are starting over.

 

 

“How far is your place?” Kang Hu asks, breaking Jiwon’s train of thoughts and the elder licks his lips, “Not so far.” Jiwon answers, pointing to a direction and Kang Hu follows Jiwon’s finger with his eyes, “The old apartment by the end of the road.” Jiwon continues, looking at Kang Hu sceptically. It couldn’t be that Kang Hu is thinking about what he thought.

 

 

“It’s not that far from the campus.” Kang Hu muses, looking at his finger as he taps in on the wooden table.

 

 

“What are you thinking?” Jiwon asks, trying not to sound enthusiastic about the idea. He watches Kang Hu; eyes trailing down to Kang Hu’s lips from his furrowed brows. He watches Kang Hu bite his soft, plump pink lips and licks his own in a wishful desire. He desperately wants to kiss those lips again.

 

 

“I was thinking if I should head to your place after classes.” Kang Hu mumbles quickly, avoiding eye contact with Jiwon as he stares at the café owner walking over to their table with a tray of their order. Jiwon clears his throat, swallowing the huge smile that was about to jump out and keeps a straight face. The woman leaves them with their food and Kang Hu starts digging in his bowl of ice cream happily. Jiwon takes a sip of his fresh juice, tilting his head, eyes focused on Kang Hu who’s humming happily with each bite.

 

 

“I don’t want to decide for you. If you think it’s okay then I’ll give you a key.” Jiwon answers, pushing away his dirty thoughts about wanting to spread chocolate ice cream on Kang Hu’s lips and sucking the sweetness off the small, baby pink lips. Jiwon leaves Kang Hu to think about it and starts checking his phone, at the same time getting occasionally distracted by the fact that Kang Hu will be in his small space, taking care of their Peanut.

 

 

“Ohh,” Kang Hu gasps all of a sudden, quickly fumbling for his phone which is screaming with weird choice of ringtone. “Hello,” Jiwon watches Kang Hu answer the phone, making a guess that it could be the elder twin calling to check on the younger.

 

 

“I am here, in the café.” Kang Hu informs, and Jiwon leans back in his chair to listen to the conversation. “I know I forgot. I’m sorry Hyuk.” Kang Hu says with a sad pout and Jiwon feels guilty about not reminding Kang Hu to text the elder twin.

 

 

“Shikyung?” Kang Hu says, looking at Jiwon. Kang Hu takes a scoop of the ice cream and stuffs his mouth, head nodding to whatever Kang Hyuk is telling him, “Should I put to speaker so you can tell Jiwon on your own?” Kang Hu asks and Jiwon perks up at his name. Kang Hu pulls the phone away from his ear, holding it in the middle of the table and presses the speaker button,

 

 

“Shikyung wants to talk to you.” Kang Hu says and Jiwon sends the younger twin a half smile, “Hello?” Jiwon says and instantly he hears Shikyung whining his name. He also hears Kang Hyuk grumbling and scolding Shikyung which has Jiwon smiling,

 

 

“Yes Shikyung,” Jiwon says nicely, sending Hu a smile.

 

 

“Kang Hu doesn’t want me to meet your puppy.” Shikyung whines sadly and through his voice, Jiwon can say that Kang Hyuk’s boyfriend is a little too excited about the puppy. Jiwon chuckles to the phone and corrects Shikyung, “Not my puppy, it’s also Kang Hu’s puppy.” Jiwon says, glancing down on the floor to Peanut dozing off.

 

 

“Can I meet the puppy please?” Shikyung begs him,

 

 

Jiwon hears Kang Hyuk mumbling ‘Stop being embarrassing, try pet a cat first.’ and Shikyung hitting his boyfriend, ‘Stop talking about cats you know cats hate me and I hate cats.’

 

 

 

 Kang Hu waves at Jiwon, getting the other’s attention and mouths something that says Shikyung really hates cat. Jiwon shakes his head imagining Shikyung adorably running away from cat, “You can but not now. I want the puppy to be familiar with Kang Hu first.”

 

 

There’s a pause in the line and Jiwon tilts his head in confusion, “Okay.” Shikyung mumbles and Kang Hyuk takes back his phone, apologizing on Shikyung’s behalf. “It’s okay Hyuk.” Jiwon says and assures the elder twin that he would drop Kang Hu safely at the campus later. Kang Hu pushes his half eaten ice cream bowl towards him and Jiwon raises his eye brows, silently asking the other, “Have some.” Kang Hu says, and Jiwon happily takes a spoon of the melted ice cream, not wanting to eat the still frozen one.

 

 

“This is an indirect kiss,” Jiwon says as he fixes his eyes on Kang Hu’s, slowly and sinfully licking the spoon clean. Kang Hu seems to get the hint and looks away with his eyes casted low, cheeks turning red as seconds pass. “Stop it,” Kang Hu warns without an actual warning and Jiwon leans back against his chair, bringing the silver spoon back into his mouth and stares at Kang Hu.

 

 

“Should I give you a key my love?” Jiwon asks, watching Kang Hu. He passes the bowl back to Kang Hu and the other takes a bite of the remaining ice cream with a prominent blush.

 

 

“Yeah,” Kang Hu nods.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual (lah), don't forget to comment and if you have anything you want to see in the story with your otps, just mention it (you can put it in the comment or @ me in twitter)
> 
> Don't be shy okay.. Just spam along with me coz i'm (embarrassed) for always talking about shikyung kang hyuk kang hu and jiwon on my own. so krik krik krik.
> 
>  
> 
> ohh and i want to say this, i think i am writing differently for this fic, at the beginning, it was a mess of mixed pov and now im writing selected character pov 
> 
> hahaha okay bye


	20. Cat's Home

 

 

Kang Hu thought Jiwon’s suggestion to show him his house was good but now, Kang Hu doesn’t think it’s a good suggestion. It’s not because Jiwon’s house is dirty and less inviting it is because he could see himself living in the house, getting comfortable and all domestic with Jiwon. The thought is sending shivers and goose bumps to his body, making him all hot and red.

 

 

Kang Hu stands awkwardly in the middle of what supposed to be the living room. The whole space is as big as two combined dormitory room and Kang Hu doesn’t want to ask why Jiwon didn’t get a bigger and more comfortable place. “Do you want anything to drink?” Jiwon asks, giggling at the mess in his house and rushes around to quickly pick up his dirty laundry and plates, keeping them to where they belong.

 

 

Kang Hu shakes his head but Jiwon is in the room, so he answers a soft ‘no’. Kang Hu takes the moment to look around and inspect the space. It is a habit he can’t change no matter where he goes or what he does; Kang Hu would want to ‘see’ for a satisfaction. It could be his minor OCD coming to live because the way the shelves and counters are covered with dusts makes him _very_ uncomfortable.

 

 

“You are frowning.” Jiwon states, standing by his room door and Kang Hu changes his expressions to something more neutral and shakes his head. “No I’m not.” Kang Hu answers and squats down to take Peanut in his arms as the puppy returns to him after gobbling a bowl of dry food. “You were staring at the shelves,” Jiwon says, making his way to the shelf with a smirk on his lips and runs his finger over the brown wood, taking the dust in his hand. Jiwon shows his finger to Kang Hu and once again Kang Hu frowns as he adjusts his glasses.

 

 

Jiwon chuckles, dusting his hands on his jeans and walks over to Kang Hu turning the other around to head towards the small space called kitchen. Jiwon gives him a small tour around the kitchen, opening and closing the fridge, turning the tap on and finally points at the stove. Kang Hu observes everything and listens to Jiwon talking which he somehow begins to love listening to. He makes Kang Hu sit on the only wooden chair and kneels in front of the other, “I know you hate that.” Jiwon says pointing to the shelf, scrunching up his nose looking apologetic, “I should have cleaned up.” Jiwon says and Kang Hu stares at the elder wondering if Jiwon remembers about his habit of wanting everything to be clean and neat.

 

 

“I promise, by tomorrow this place will be tip top, shiny and twinkling.” Jiwon promises and Kang Hu has no option but to smile.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Jiwon stares at the smile on Kang Hu’s lips, thinking about those days when he would bring Kang Hu to his place back in Japan. Kang Hu had once shouted at him for making a mess and from that moment, Jiwon had sworn to keep clean and tidy, and right now he feels bad for not keeping on the promise to himself. His place back in Japan is ten times more spacious, considering his job and income. Although he can use up his savings to get a better place, he has a new identity to live with in this new place and he should lie low. 

 

 

He scoffs lightly, knowing that there are other promises he broke when it comes to Kang Hu and that has a voice telling him, he doesn’t deserve Kang Hu. “What’s wrong?” Kang Hu asks breaking his trains of thought and Jiwon clucks his tongue, “Thinking about the moment where you shouted at me for keeping my house in a mess.” Jiwon lets out an awkward chuckle and glances up to Kang Hu and the other has a blank look on his face,

 

 

“You remember?” Kang Hu asks as if he doesn’t believe Jiwon would remember such small moment. Jiwon nods, telling Kang Hu that it is impossible for him to forget every little moment spent with the other in Japan. “I even remember all the messages we sent, the calls and the video calls.” Jiwon says, watching Kang Hu look away with flaming red cheeks and lowered gaze.

 

 

“You didn’t think I would remember?” Jiwon asks, glancing over to their Peanut who is now dozing off by the door and turns back to give Kang Hu a blank look. He is a little offended but there’s no point blaming Kang Hu about it. Kang Hu shakes his head, jutting his lower lip out,

 

 

“I remember you wearing a baby pink sweatshirt during our first date in Japan. I remember you giggling non-stop through the phone because you drank too much chocolate milk. I remember you sending me good morning messages with kisses early in the morning since you have morning classes. I remember how you said the burger stall near your campus tastes bad. I remember you blushing every time I answer your video call with ‘love you’ and I remember, I remember our sunrise kiss vividly.” Jiwon says in a breath, interlacing his fingers with Kang Hu’s, grasping it tightly.

 

 

Jiwon takes Kang Hu’s silent, surprised moment as a cue to close their distance and look into the other’s dark brown eyes lovingly. The urge to just kiss Kang Hu breathless bubbles in his heart and he stares at the other’s wet, glistening pink lips. If he could just taste those lips once again, it would be a wonderful restart to their relationship. Kang Hu is keeping his gaze low, not looking back at him and for heaven’s sake; Kang Hu’s expression is making Jiwon lose his mind and senses. Jiwon wants to desperately tilt Kang Hu’s head and devour those lips like the seasonal Japanese strawberries, “Fuck,” he mutters, licking his own lips as he keeps his eyes, mind and heart on Kang Hu’s lips.

 

 

“What…” Kang Hu stutters, nervously looking into Jiwon’s dark gaze.

 

 

Jiwon runs his tongue through his teeth and stares into Kang Hu’s eyes, “I am thinking about kissing you.” Jiwon answers honestly and Kang Hu clears his throat upon listening to Jiwon’s thought out loud.

 

 

Jiwon notices the other getting uncomfortable with Kang Hu constantly swallowing and looking everywhere but him. Jiwon moves away and tries not to get hurt when Kang Hu releases a breath he has been holding as if Jiwon wanted to force himself on him. “I would never do anything if you’re uncomfortable Hu,” Jiwon says, standing to get a glass of water for Kang Hu. Jiwon mentally curses himself for ruining their building relationship and trust.

 

 

“You just took me off guard.” Jiwon hears Kang Hu mumbling and turns around with the glass of water in his hand to look at Kang Hu. “Does that mean I can kiss you?” Jiwon asks, catching his confidence and hopes back.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Hyuk,” Shikyung calls his boyfriend, biting on his pen as he looks out the library’s window. He internally regrets accompanying Kang Hyuk to the library which he didn’t thought Hyuk to be someone who’ll visit the library. “Hmm,” Kang Hyuk answers, flipping through a big book which Shikyung doubts he’s reading. Shikyung frowns and sighs for the lack of attention and he’s really getting sleepy and bored.

 

 

“If you’re done pretending, can we go?” Shikyung asks, tugging on Kang Hyuk’s leather jacket. Kang Hyuk sends him a look, raising his eyebrow and tilts his head, “I am reading.” Kang Hyuk states as a matter of fact and turns back to look at the thick book, reading whatever he's reading.

 

 

“Fine.” Shikyung mumbles, gathering his things to leave. He cannot handle the quietness and boredom. He glances at Kang Hyuk who is still not bothered about him so he slings his bag and strides out of the old, stinky library as fast as he can. “Stupid. Idiot.” Shikyung grumbles, cursing his boyfriend which he somehow revoked the title in his head. Kang Hyuk is no longer his boyfriend until that idiot speaks to him and Shikyung huffs angrily, making his way back to his room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @jongin_hunnie


	21. Cat's Claw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be a little rusty. i feel i wrote this after a longgg time. Hahaha, please read back the previous chapter to get back the flow

 

 

 

 

Shikyung slams his room door shut and stomps to his bed angrily. He throws his bag on the floor and lies on the bed, pulling his sheets up to his face and sulks under the baby blue covers. His heart is pounding in his chest, the anger is rising to his head and he pulls the cover from his head to see Kang Hu’s side of the bed. Everyone is having fun without him and Shikyung hates it. He hates Kang Hyuk and now he hates his roommate. Shikyung wants to desperately meet Kang Hu’s puppy but for a reason he couldn’t understand, Shikyung is restrained from seeing the puppy until Kang Hyuk says he could. “It’s not like I will kidnap the puppy,” Shikyung mumbles, pouting into the sheets and he turns around to roll his body like a prawn. Shikyung hugs himself in an effort to comfort his lonely heart and slowly his eyes get heavier. Shikyung refuses to let sleep take him because when he wakes up, he would forgive Kang Hyuk for ignoring him and Shikyung doesn’t want to forgive the other easily.

 

 

 

He doesn’t understand,

 

 

 

Shikyung doesn’t understand why Kang Hyuk ignored him since before they left for the library; they had lunch together and ate his favourite pizza bun from the mini mart in their café. Kang Hyuk was being nice, paying attention to him and talking nicely so Shikyung doesn’t understand how and when things changed in the library. Shikyung remembers following Kang Hyuk, walking among the book shelves as Kang Hyuk browses for a book to read. Kang Hyuk teased him for only reading fairy tales and Shikyung argued that fairy tales are nice to read with dreamy and happy ever after stories.

 

 

 

So, Shikyung doesn’t understand why Kang Hyuk stopped talking and why the other ignored him. Shikyung pouts into his arms and wipes the corner of his eyes with the back of his palm. “Stoopid,” Shikyung mumbles, scolds himself for getting so emotionally affected. The good and understanding side of him believes that Kang Hyuk was totally into the book which title he forgot and maybe he was a little too demanding of attention. However the pathetic side of him disagrees. He studied the way Kang Hyuk’s eyes were frowning for no reason and how his jaws were tight. Shikyung notices everything and he noticed Kang Hyuk was getting uncomfortable.

 

 

Shikyung groans when his phone rings, disrupting the comfortable silence and he kicks the sheets off to grab his bag. He searches for the phone in his bag and when he finally finds the source of sound, Shikyung’s hopes crumbles. He thought Kang Hyuk would be calling him to maybe apologize but it’s Kang Hu.

 

 

“Hey,” Shikyung says to the phone and from the other side of the line Kang Hu greets him sounding a little breathless, “Hii, I tried Kang Hyuk’s phone but he’s unreachable.” Kang Hu says and the supposedly sulking boyfriend starts to get anxious. Shikyung could hear the nervous, painful beating of his heart in his ears and presses his temples, “He’s not with me.” Shikyung tells Kang Hu and the other twin gets quiet.

 

 

Shikyung starts to worry, now regretting about leaving the library, leaving Kang Hyuk alone in the library to face whatever. “I’m going back to the library.” Shikyung tells Kang Hu, sounding so guilty and obviously worried. “He’s probably back in the room, sleeping.” Kang Hu says and Shikyung stops his legs from walking out of the room. Maybe, Kang Hyuk is sleeping and maybe he didn’t want anyone to disturb him.

 

 

“I don’t know where his room is.” Shikyung mumbles, sighing to the phone hoping to actually visit his boyfriend but he realises he had been a bad boyfriend.

 

 

“He’ll be fine. Trust me.” Kang Hu assures and Shikyung wishes the worry to disappear but it doesn’t. “By the way, I’m staying over Jiwon’s place.” Kang Hu informs and Shikyung widens his eyes, gasping softly to the information. “You what?” Shikyung asks again, not believing what he heard. This will be the first time ever Kang Hu is going to stay out of their shared room and Shikyung doesn’t know how he should react. He’s conflicted between feeling happy and worried for Kang Hu. “I’ll let Hyuk know.” Shikyung informs the younger twin, “And Hu, take care.” Shikyung continues, reminding the other to be safe and just then he thinks about Kang Hyuk. Kang Hu mumbles something and his mind is too distracted to listen. Shikyung disconnects the line and puts on his discarded shoes once again and grabs his keys to head out. He will be on a mission; Mission to find his missing boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

Shikyung knows where and which block Kang Hyuk lives in but he doesn’t know which room so he decides to ask around and he’s very confident Kang Hyuk’s block mates will lead him to the exact room. Shikyung runs down the stairs and takes huge steps towards Kang Hyuk’s block. He ignores the rising nervousness, braves himself to step in the gated compound. Kang Hyuk’s block is slightly different from his and that makes Shikyung anxious especially when his presence attracts unnecessary looks.

 

 

 

Shikyung clears his throat and brings his timid self to ask one of the seniors, “Excuse me,” Shikyung greets politely and the weird looking, big eared guy turns around to give Shikyung a look. Shikyung stares at the senior, knowing very well that he has seen the face before but he couldn’t bring his mind to remember where and when so he asks what he’s supposed to ask, “Can you tell me where’s Kang Hyuk’s room?”

 

 

The other guy raises his eyebrows and gives Shikyung a head to toe look, “Who are you?” The guy asks with his deep and scary voice, shaking Shikyung’s insides. His stomach starts to feel weird and his conscious is asking him to run. “Kang Hu’s roommate.” Shikyung says instead of answering with ‘I am his boyfriend.’

 

 

 

 

“Ohhh Kang Hu! My crush! Where is he?” the senior chimes all of a sudden and Shikyung jumps, taking a step back. The other is huge, creepy and now getting weird. Shikyung sends the other a foul look, “Kang Hu is with his boyfriend.” Shikyung answers and the other gasps,

 

 

 

“He got himself a boyfriend? And Kang Hyuk didn’t tell me?” The other says loudly and his voice vibrates around to which Shikyung is afraid would be heard by everyone else in the building. “This is bad.” The other says and gestures Shikyung to follow and Shikyung obviously follows, taking the hint that the other is bringing him to Kang Hyuk’s room. The unknown senior keeps mumbling about betrayal and Shikyung is praying hard that Kang Hyuk is in his room, sleeping like what Kang Hu guessed.

 

 

Shikyung looks around, remembering everything he sees and notes that Kang Hyuk’s room is on the second floor, almost at the end of the corridor.  “Dude you didn’t tell me your brother is taken!?” The senior opens the door harshly, and rushes in to scream and yell. Shikyung peeps in, hiding by the door’s frame to look if the person he wants to see the most is in the room.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyuk!!!!!!!” Shikyung runs in and jumps on Kang Hyuk, engulfing the other in a bear hug. “I am sooooo sorry!” Shikyung screams into Kang Hyuk’s neck, ignoring the fact that he’s squishing Kang Hyuk with his weight on the small bed.

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kang Hyuk asks sleepily and Shikyung pulls apart to look at his boyfriend’s face, sitting on the other comfortably. Kang Hyuk groans but doesn’t push Shikyung away and pulls the other down to hug Shikyung, shutting his eyes once again. “I got worried so I came to look for you.”

 

 

“You left me, sulking for no reason.” Kang Hyuk mumbles, putting his leg over Shikyung’s hips and pulls the other closer. He places a kiss on Shikyung’s head, “You ignored me,” Shikyung answers, pouting into Kang Hyuk’s neck. Their cuddling moments gets interrupted by a voice,

 

 

 

 

“The fuck you guys are dating?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikyung was just overthinking. I hope and ehem Kang Hu /raises eyes/


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to name the chapters anymore hahah, i'll skip naming the chapters.  
> and forgive me for the lameness of this chapter

 

 

Kang Hyuk chased his roommate out of the room by throwing dirty socks towards the tall giant and continues hugging a giggly Shikyung in his arms. Well, it feels so good to hug someone to sleep and it feels better to hug Shikyung who is no longer sulking at him. Kang Hyuk didn’t know why Shikyung dashed off angrily earlier; the other was sitting casually next to him, playing a game on the phone and Kang Hyuk was busy with an interesting crime novel he found in between two non-fiction books but all of a sudden he heard the chair screeching and Shikyung was stomping out of the library.

 

 

“Sorry about the idiot.” Kang Hyuk mumbles into Shikyung’s hair and his cuddly boyfriend wraps his arms around his slim waist, squishing himself more to him. Kang Hyuk loves feeling Shikyung all over him and he loves how his bigger frame could wrap Shikyung. Kang Hyuk could feel the need to protect Shikyung and the other is only safe with him, in his arms and Kang Hyuk never wants to let Shikyung go. “He didn’t know?” Shikyung asks, drawing circles on his chest and he obviously understands what Shikyung means with his question. “No use announcing about it. People will know if they notice and my roommate is too busy trying to get Hu’s attention.”

 

 

Shikyung giggles, “Hu hates him,” Shikyung answers and Kang Hyuk nods with a smile in Shikyung’s hair. Shikyung’s hair is thick and soft, smells like strawberries and silkier than silk itself. Kang Hyuk loves Shikyung’s hair, how it covers his eyes in times and how he would reach out to move some strands off Shikyung’s eyes to have a better view and the captivating eyes. Right now, Shikyung is staring at him and Kang Hyuk couldn’t help but draw circles on Shikyung’s back, lovingly stare back into his boyfriend’s eyes, feel Shikyung’s breath over his skin.

 

 

Shikyung is warm in his arms and he couldn’t express how it feels to breathe along with someone in a similar rhythm. When he exhales, Shikyung exhales too and when he breathes, Shikyung breathes too. His mind, the imaginative organ in his head starts thinking and wondering if this is how lovers should be if this is a sign of a soulmate because this is the intimacy he wishes to share with Shikyung, the love of his life. Kang Hyuk lowers his eyes to study Shikyung’s features closely as they are inches apart now and he falls in love more with what he sees; Shikyung’s eyes lashes are long, his skin isn’t as smooth as his but Kang Hyuk loves that about Shikyung and Shikyung’s lips are his favourite. No one has lips like Shikyung and Kang Hyuk thanks the lucky stars for being lucky. He is lucky to have Shikyung,

 

 

“I love you.” He whispers all of a sudden and the other, whose eyes were sleepy widens in surprise. Kang Hyuk studies the expression on Shikyung’s face and it takes less than two seconds for Shikyung to smile and turn red. “I love you too,” Shikyung mumbles, hiding his red face in his chest and Kang Hyuk pulls the other closer, as close as he can.

 

 

 

“Hyuk,” Shikyung calls and he hums, running his palm over Shikyung’s back, feeling the muscles and bones at places, “Hu said he would spend the night at Jiwon’s place.”

 

 

 

His palm stops moving and he pulls apart slightly, “What?” Kang Hyuk is surprised. He is very surprised, not expecting Kang Hu to give in to Jiwon this quickly. He guessed Kang Hu’s life will be spiced up again but he didn’t think it would be this fast. He pulls apart from Shikyung and stares at the fan above him, “I hope he stays wise.” Kang Hyuk mumbles hoping for the best. He doesn’t want to think about all the unnecessary things that could happen, knowing how weak is Kang Hu for Jiwon that with only one smile from the older Kang Hu becomes a chocolate mess which would probably lead to a steamy and sexy night.

 

 

“I’m jealous of Kang Hu,” Shikyung says next to him and Kang Hyuk turns to look at the other, confused by what Shikyung means. Shikyung can’t be jealous with Kang Hu because he knows the other is not interested in Jiwon so why would he be jealous. “Why?” Kang Hyuk questions Shikyung and the other pouts, jutting his lower lips.

 

 

“They can be doing sexy things and I am here with my boyfriend who doesn’t get the hint.” Shikyung mumbles quickly but he somehow managed to process what Shikyung is trying to say,

 

 

“You want us to do sexy things?” Kang Hyuk speaks, wanting some confirmation of what he heard. Shikyung looks away, refusing to answer and Kang Hyuk takes the chance to roll over and cage Shikyung between his hands, “Look at me Shikyung,” Kang Hyuk says, urging Shikyung to look at him. If Shikyung want to further things, he needs to know, “If you are okay with me, tell me. If you want more, tell me.” Kang Hyuk says and Shikyung finally looks at him in the eyes,

 

 

“Do you want to do it with me?” Shikyung asks, fighting with his obvious embarrassment, making Kang Hyuk smile at the cuteness beneath him. “I would do anything with you Shikyung, only if you are ready and okay with it.” He says seriously, wanting Shikyung to understand that he wouldn’t do anything without his consent.

 

 

“Okay,” Shikyung whispers, hitting him on the arms lightly and Kang Hyuk raises his eyebrow, lips quirking up in a teasing manner, “Okay what?” He stares at Shikyung, bringing his fingers to trace the other’s jaw and one thing he learns is, Shikyung looks so beautiful beneath him. Kang Hyuk leans down, kissing the corners of Shikyung’s lips and the other gasps, breathing to his mouth,

 

 

“I want this with you,” Shikyung breathes, gripping on his arm tightly. Kang Hyuk sits up with legs close by Shikyung’s side and watches the heat on Shikyung’s face as the other tries to control his breathing. Shikyung’s eyes are barely open but despite of that, Kang Hyuk could see how dilated Shikyung’s pupils are. He leans down again; slowly getting closer to Shikyung’s face, adjusting his legs to spread in between Shikyung’s and stares into Shikyung’s eyes. He’s quiet, but Kang Hyuk could feel Shikyung’s rapid heartbeat against his and feel the warmth all over him.

 

 

Kang Hyuk brings his fingers to thread through Shikyung’s hair, softly pulling the strands and the other tilts his head, breathing heavily almost gasping for air. He takes the opportunity to pepper kisses all over Shikyung’s neck, lightly bite the skin and licks it, causing Shikyung to tremble in his hold. Shikyung grabs his hair, kneading the muscles around his shoulders in ecstasy, he moans lightly and Kang Hyuk feels the vibration through the kisses, “Hyukkkk,” Shikyung moans, calling his name in the sexiest and neediest way and he looks up to see his boyfriend’s blissful face.

 

 

It’s his time to gasp. It barely made out of his mouth but Kang Hyuk knows he reacted to it. Shikyung pushes his hips up and Kang Hyuk felt the friction between their hips, shooting electricity to his spine, awakening all the other sleeping cells in his body. “Kiss me,” Shikyung begs, voice getting needier and Kang Hyuk captures the thick lips instantly. The kiss is dirty with Shikyung trying to get more of him and him trying to gain control. He wins the fight when his rolls his hips twice and Shikyung desperately reaches down to his sweatpants, “You’re fucking sexy Shikyung,” Kang Hyuk groans into Shikyung’s ears, biting the left earlobe and the one under him trembles, taking out his hard length pumping it slowly. Kang Hyuk steals a glance to the length in Shikyung’s hand, braces his weight on one hand to undo the button of his jeans, “We’ll go slow,” Kang Hyuk tells Shikyung who is looking expectantly at him and with that information the other nods, smiling at him.

 

 

Kang Hyuk watches Shikyung push his shirt up slightly to reveal the soft tummy and he slowly pulls his zipper down to take the hard member out. Shikyung stares at him but Kang Hyuk ignores the stars in the other’s eyes to lightly bite on the sides of Shikyung’s tummy, making the other giggle, “I would give you a suck but not today,” Kang Hyuk says in between kisses and he takes Shikyung’s hand off his length, “I’ll do this. Okay?”

 

 

“Okay,” Shikyung moans, throwing his head up. His moan tells Kang Hyuk how he’s feeling and he makes a rhythm to his movement making Shikyung a mess on his bed. The other could barely open his eyes and his moans start to turn into gaps, getting louder and Kang Hyuk could clearly see the nerves on Shikyung’s neck as the other trashes in pleasure.

 

 

He pumps his own leaking member, making use of his other hand and it doesn’t take him long to reach his peak. Their moans fills the room which he is very sure someone would hear if they pass in front of the room but he couldn’t care less. Shikyung moves his hips along with Kang Hyuk’s rhythm, “Hyukkk,” he moans, reaching towards Kang Hyuk to pull the other down in a kiss.

 

 

“I love you.” Kang Hyuk mumbles as Shikyung comes in his hand and he squeezes the other, reaching his own peak.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“We can’t cuddle through the night,” Kang Hyuk mumbles, hugging Shikyung who’s lying on him with his chin on his collarbones. “Why?” Shikyung mumbles, hugging him tighter and Kang Hyuk brings his hand under the white shirt to caresses Shikyung’s warm skin. The white shirt is his since Shikyung’s sweater got covered with prove of their sexy deed.

 

 

“I have to see someone later,” he tells the other and Shikyung sulks on his, pouting in his neck, “I don’t want to move,”

 

 

“You’ve been lying on me for two hours now,” Kang Hyuk chuckles, kissing Shikyung’s cheeks and the other mumbles something he can’t hear, “I’ll take you back.”

 

 

“No one’s in the room,” Shikyung cries again and Kang Hyuk smiles, “I’m sorry baby. Tomorrow night, I promise.” Kang Hyuk promises the other knowing that he has the night free.

 

 

“Okay,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not a smut (lame handjob) but i just want to emphasize on the consent thing... yeahh like kang hyuk didnt want to do anything until shikyung is okay with it.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brace the long chapter. 3.8k ~.~

 

 

Kang Hu would definitely write this evening as one of his best evenings in his journal when he gets back to his room. He made his way to Jiwon’s place after his last class and as expected, Jiwon was at home, waiting for him with Peanut eagerly jumping on his legs. Kang Hu had the best time in his life thanks to none other than Jiwon and Kang Hu appreciates Jiwon’s effort to make him as comfortable as possible and, some credits should also be given to Peanut. Firstly they had taken Peanut for a walk at the same park but this time, Peanut seems to be enjoying the walk more. Peanut was busy sniffing and greeting everyone, making him laugh and feel proud. They then stopped for a break on a bench and Jiwon rushed over to buy him chocolate mint ice cream which he shared it with Peanut – unwillingly.

 

 

After the adventurous walk at the park (for Peanut), they walked along some shops, looking and commenting at things which had Hu feeling butterflies in his stomach. He witnessed a pair on the other side of the road, holding hands, talking, giggling and Hu glances to his side to see Jiwon holding a tired Peanut in his arms, making kissy faces at the puppy. Kang Hu’s heart took a leap into the fountain and stayed there for a long time, enjoying the soaking wet happiness he feels in the heart.

 

 

Right now, Kang Hu looks around the house which happens to look surprisingly sparkling clean and out of curiosity, Kang Hu walks over to the book shelf to check for himself – it is spotless, dustless and clean, “You cleaned,” Kang Hu muses out loud and he hears Jiwon chuckling from behind him with Peanut rushing over to its bowl of dry food,

 

 

“I cleaned up immediately after you left yesterday and let me tell you, I slept peacefully with clean air.” Jiwon answers with exaggeration and Hu couldn’t help but laugh at the other. “I am meaning to ask something,” Kang Hu starts, making himself comfortable on the couch and Jiwon leans against the kitchen counter, looking at Kang Hu intently.

 

 

“Weren’t you supposed to be working today?” Kang Hu asks and he notices Jiwon’s tense shoulders relaxing and he chuckles,

 

 

“I happen to land myself in a new job,” Jiwon announces proudly and Kang Hu as usual gets curious, so he asks, “What job?”

 

 

“I will be the town’s new Investigating Officer in two weeks,” Jiwon declares with a wink and it took Kang Hu twenty five long seconds to process what Jiwon means with the job yet, he couldn’t understand what Jiwon’s new job is, “So you will be a what?”

 

 

“Police, sweetheart.” Jiwon chuckles and Kang Hu stands up, gawking at Jiwon. He stares at the older male in the house in shock and disbelief. Kang Hu believes Jiwon will be the best IO the town can ever have but how did he get a post as an officer at the first place.

 

 

“I understand the look very well baby but believe me, you don’t need to know. It’s just that someone in the force knows me and suggested that I should take the post.” Jiwon explains, turning around to open the fridge and pulls out some items which tells Kang Hu that the other is about to prepare dinner. “I thought I would get to eat free burgers every day,” Kang Hu mumbles, teasing the other and he walks over to the kitchen counter, to watch Jiwon work with the knife.

 

 

“What are you making?” Kang Hu asks, looking at all the ingredients on the marble top and muses to what Jiwon could make with carrots, tomatoes, chicken breast meat, potatoes and some other ingredients which he is too lazy to identify. “I am not telling you,” Jiwon teases, sending him a playful look and Kang Hu sulks at the counter. He remembers the sushi Jiwon made for him back in Japan and he liked it too much. He tried eating that same sushi here but it doesn’t taste the same like the one Jiwon made,

 

 

“If you want to freshen up, you can use the bathroom in my room and grab any clothes you like from the cupboard.” Jiwon tells him, breaking him from his sushi thoughts and he glances at Jiwon’s door at the corner. Kang Hu makes his way to the room after telling Jiwon that it is indeed a great idea to shower because he feels sticky and smelly and being a good host, Jiwon directs him to the room, showing him all the clothes he could borrow.

 

 

“I should have brought some clothes,” Kang Hu mumbles to himself but Jiwon laughs next to him, telling him that it’s okay to borrow some of his clothes. The elder excuses himself to the kitchen and Kang Hu sneak glances around the room. Jiwon’s bed looks slightly bigger than the one in his dorm, obviously cosy with fluffy quilt. There’s a huge window behind the bed with plain white see through curtain and Kang Hu mentally imagines that the sunlight would grace Jiwon’s face every morning. As expected, everything looks neat and Kang Hu hugs the pair of sweats he took from Jiwon and walks into the bathroom.

 

 

After washing up for about ten minutes, which is surprisingly quick for his own personal record, Kang Hu walks back to the kitchen with delicious aroma greeting his nostrils. His stomach churns and rumbles, alerting him with hunger and Kang Hu greets the busy one with, “Smells so delicious and I am so hungry now,” Kang Hu rubs his tummy and the other handsomely turns to look at him with a spatula in his hand,

 

 

“Dinner will be served in…” Jiwon stops, looking behind him to all the almost ready dishes and turns back to look at Kang Hu, “in ten minutes.”

 

 

“I’ll help you set the table.” Kang Hu says, moving to get the plates and glasses but his plan gets halted when he keeps bumping to Jiwon in the small space, flustering and stuttering apologies. At first he bumped into Jiwon’s sides, then he bumped into Jiwon’s chest as he turned around to put the plates on the counter and right now, Kang Hu couldn’t think straight with Jiwon caging him in between his arms, leaning over to grab a bowl, “You were in the way,” Jiwon says but Kang Hu catches the real intention and the teasing tone.

 

 

Kang Hu says nothing and focuses on gathering his emotionally shaken self. He sets the table quickly, distracting his mind from the pleased smirk on Jiwon’s face and he brings his thoughts back on his forgotten child, “Where’s Peanut?” He muses loudly, and Jiwon answers him, telling him that Peanut could be sleeping somewhere near their shoes and indeed, Kang Hu finds the puppy curled on Jiwon’s shoes, with the lace in its mouth.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Dinner went surprisingly well if you ask Jiwon. They talked or in another words he did the talking and Kang Hu kept listening to whatever Jiwon says – about the weather, their trip to the park, his new job and the food he made. Obviously, Kang Hu loved the grilled chicken he made and sworn to never eat grilled chicken anywhere unless he made it. Jiwon would be lying if he did not fly to space and blasted like fireworks. The feeling he had in his mind when Kang Hu expressed his liking was beyond words. Watching Kang Hu moan with his eyes closed and mouth moving slowly, munching the chicken, savouring the taste with each bite made him feel bloody good and somewhere deep in his heart, he vowed to always cook for Kang Hu.

 

 

Kang Hu helped him clean up after dinner and they washed their plates side by side like domestic couples. Jiwon tried not to overthink but their reflection on the window made his heart skip a beat. He kept looking at their reflection, desperately wanting that image to last for a long time. He would cook, Kang Hu will help him and maybe they will be playful in the small kitchen, share a kiss and do more.

 

 

“You seem to be lost in thought?” Jiwon snaps out of his imagination when he hears Kang Hu’s voice next to him and shifts his gaze to the movie they have been watching for the past twenty minutes. “Thinking about us being domestic,” Jiwon replies, expressing his real intentions and the pale one looks away with his cheeks turning red.

 

 

“I think about it too,” Kang Hu replies after some time and Jiwon shifts to face Kang Hu curiously. He wants to know what Hu feels about staying together, doing things together and maybe soon they could shift together and Kang Hu will no longer doubt his intentions. “You do?” Jiwon asks voice laced with his worries.

 

 

 

“I think about waking up with you,” Kang Hu starts and Jiwon reaches to hold Kang Hu’s hands,

 

“Same,”

 

“I think about going groceries shopping with you,” Kang Hu continues, voice getting lower and Jiwon caresses the other’s hand,

 

“Same,”

 

“I think about eating with you every night and doing the dishes with you,” Kang Hu expresses and Jiwon wishes he could kiss the other right now. He really wants to kiss Kang Hu,

 

“Same Hu same,” he whispers desperately,

 

“I think about doing everything with you Jiwon,” Kang Hu says, finally looking into his eyes and pushing all doubts aside, Jiwon leans in, cupping Kang Hu’s face in his hands, “Same Hu same. You have no idea how much I longed for this,” He whispers, staring right into Kang Hu’s eyes and as if given permission, Kang Hu shuts his eyes and leans closer,

 

 

Electricity, fireworks, butterflies, waves and tremors travel all around his body and Jiwon could not help but shake as he has Kang Hu’s lips on his. The kiss, it’s feathery but holds the power to his heartbeat. Sweet and blissful, like the everlasting love nectar and powerful, expressive like the desire they had locked for years. “I missed this,” Jiwon whispers, pulling away to look at Kang Hu and the other has his eyes tightly shut, with beautiful red cheeks. “Can I kiss you again?” he asks, becoming greedy for the taste and to his own pleasure, Kang Hu nods, inching closer to him and this time he devours those lips.

 

 

“Umph,” Kang Hu moans from the back of his throat, reaching in to grab on his hair and Jiwon tilts his head, parting those soft lips apart to taste the hot cavern. He groans, pulling Kang Hu towards him and on cue the younger sits on his laps, making it easier for him to kiss and pour his emotions out into Kang Hu’s heart. “Jiwon,” Kang Hu pulls apart, leaving a string of saliva between them and he breathes heavily, resting his head against his shoulder.

 

 

Jiwon watches, stares at the bright red lips, heaving chest and the messed up hair. Kang Hu looks utterly blissful, and he makes a bold move by running his warm palms down the curve of Kang Hu’s bottom. Kang Hu shifts on his laps, making contact with his hips and Jiwon hisses, alerting Kang Hu who’s now glowing beet red,

 

 

“Tell me Hu,” Jiwon starts, running his palm back up to Kang Hu’s shoulder and the other curves in, hips moving along, applying pressure to where Jiwon is hot and tight. Jiwon stopped breathing for a few second as Kang Hu looks back into his eyes, looking so vulnerable, desirable and needy. “Will you trust me?” Jiwon asks, leaning in to place kisses on Kang Hu’s exposed shoulder as his sweatshirt is too big for his frame. The other sucks his breath, jerking into his arms and Jiwon feel the heat rising in between them. The need and desire is heavy between them and with everything Kang Hu is doing now, Jiwon will make sure the other is comfortable.

 

 

“I trust you Jiwon.” Kang Hu mumbles, shivering in the crook of his neck and Jiwon pulls down the collar to expose for pale skin, to kiss and leave marks.

 

 

 

 

It’s a hazy, how they got to the room, but the way Kang Hu is shaking in anticipation as Jiwon pulls off his sweater, makes the temperature around them higher than usual. He is already sweating and yes, Kang Hu is sweating too but he’s cold. It must be the nervousness but Jiwon isn’t going to let Kang Hu be tense for long. “Have I told you that you’re beyond beautiful?” Jiwon mumbles, leaning down to take the hardening nub in between his lips and the other, curves under him, shuddering, gripping the sheets in pure pleasure. The moans that escapes from Kang Hu’s lips sends immediate reaction to his groin and Jiwon doesn’t think he would last that long. He rolls his hips over Kang Hu, pushing the other’s legs apart with his knee and gets comfortable in between the other’s legs, removing his piece of clothes.

 

 

Jiwon starts with his tee, making eye contact with Kang Hu and the other has his dilated eyes fixed on him. It’s obvious – pleasure and eagerness. “You like what you see baby?” Jiwon says, talking to the other to keep the mood light and being an obedient one, Kang Hu nods, watching him remove his jeans, “It’s all yours baby. I am all yours.”

 

 

He grabs the lube from the nightstand and keeps it next to Kang Hu, getting back in between the other’s legs to look at the obvious bulge in the other’s sweatpants. “You sure Hu?” Jiwon asks again and to make everything painful, Kang Hu takes his time to answer. Jiwon’s finger on Kang Hu’s waistband itches and his heart worries but if Kang Hu changed his mind at the last minute, he would totally understand and respect the other. They can cuddle, hug each other to sleep and wake up next to each other. Things wouldn’t be different and he would still love Kang Hu the same,

 

 

“Yes,” Kang Hu answers, stealing Jiwon’s breaths away, “Make love to me Jiwon,” he whispers, reaching to pull him down for a kiss. Jiwon kisses Kang Hu, welcoming the timid tongue into his mouth and he lets Kang Hu, taste him, bite his lips and suck him as he work his hand inside Kang Hu’s pants, pumping the other.

 

 

“AhhhH,” Kang Hu moans, bucking his hips up and Jiwon takes the chance to pulls the sweatpants off, exposing long, milky white legs and red, hard, curved member. He uncaps the lube, pouring a great amount on his palm to prep the other and, “Knees up baby,” Jiwon says, guiding Kang Hu with his legs and slowly, carefully, he guides his finger to the eager hole with his eyes never leaving Kang Hu’s.

 

 

Jiwon bites his lips when Kang Hu pulls on his hair as his finger pushes in Kang Hu’s virgin heat. It is tight for his finger and watches Kang Hu bite his lips painfully, knuckles turning white on the sheets. He leans in, taking another nub in his mouth and the other moans, unclenching around his fingers and Jiwon takes the chance to push another finger in, opening the other up with ease, “I got you love,” He mumbles, running his tongue on Kang Hu’s nipple, flicking and sucking.

 

 

“Ji! Won! Arghh!” Kang Hu reaches to scratch his bare back, bucking his hips up and Jiwon realises, he found the other’s sensitive point way too quickly. He teases; pushing another finger in. pulling out three fingers in a steady rhythm and pushes back in to barely graze the point. He gathers the pre cum on Kang Hu’s shaft, rubbing it all over his own thick length and when he meets Kang Hu’s eyes, the other is watching him, almost reaching to hold his desperate member, “Not today Hu, some other time. Let me love you tonight.”

 

 

With a few more rounds of scissoring the other open, Jiwon pulls out his fingers from Kang Hu’s heat, licking them clean and he pushes his throbbing member in, slowly. He feels Kang Hu’s nails scraping his skin and he hides the pain by biting his lips and going deep till the end. Jiwon stays unmoving, letting Kang Hu breathe and relax, wiping the sweats on his cheeks and leans down to kiss, take the lips in his mouth. “Move,” he hears Hu’s small, nervous voice in his ears and pushes up to look into Kang Hu’s eyes, “Look at me love,” he says, tapping Kang Hu’s chin and the other opens his eyes to make an eye contact, “Tell me to stop if it gets too painful,” Jiwon reminds understanding that it could be too painful for Kang Hu since it’s his first time. Kang Hu nods, caressing his arms in assurance and Jiwon slowly pulls out, working his hips steadily and pushes in again.

 

 

Kang Hu gasps, tightening his grip on Jiwon’s arm, opening his mouth wide to groan. Jiwon traces the veins on Kang Hu’s neck with his eyes and works his hips in and out steadily, hitting Kang Hu’s sensitive nerves repeatedly. The crease between the other’s eyes disappears and his groans turns into pleasure filled moans. “Jiwon haaa!” Kang Hu moans, moving his hips along with Jiwon’s thrusts and he couldn’t help but moan along as he nears his peak,

 

 

“I… I…” Kang Hu breathes, gripping his arms and he leans down to kiss Kang Hu again, savouring the taste of pleasure, swallowing each moan as he thrusts deeper, harder and quicker. “Together baby, almost there…” Jiwon grunts and Kang Hu whimpers in ecstasy and,

 

 

The eruption of emotions are too much for him and Jiwon falls, limp on Kang Hu’s spent body as he feels the other milking him, throbbing around his member. They breathe, chest rising up and down with mouth gasping for air and he ignores the wetness between their stomach to pull Kang Hu for a maddening hug, “I love you baby,” he whispers into Kang Hu’s ears and the pale one circles his hands around his body to return the hug, “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

It’s feels unreal for Kang Hu. He can still feel Jiwon in him, every kisses and bites are real on his skin and he can still hear Jiwon whispering ‘I love you’ in his ears. Their intimate moment is treasured deep down in his heart and locked safely in his mind for him to dream, think and feel at needed times. Jiwon insisted that he should shower for hygiene purposes and with thundering heart and eager mind; he had stepped in the bathroom with Jiwon. He ogled the man shamelessly, admiring each part of him, thanking God for someone like Jiwon who’s able to make him feel safe and loved. They kissed, made out in the bathroom again and it’s not surprising that things were led to round two of love making but it wasn’t Jiwon who took the lead. It was him, kneeling down with trembling hands as he took the man’s heavy, hard length in his mouth, sucking and milking him to orgasm.

 

 

Kang Hu shifts on the bed, turning around to look at Jiwon’s sleeping face. Jiwon is a whole package of what everyone would need in their lives and he is grateful, he has his own Jiwon. “I love you,” he whispers to the sleeping man, inching closer to rest his head on Jiwon’s chest and he glances up to look at Jiwon when the other pulls him close, hand resting on his waist, “I love you to baby. Sleep.” Jiwon tells him with a kiss on his head and he hides his face in the other’s chest, smiling happily.

 

 

They can definitely be domestic.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Jiwon squints at the bedside clock and rubs his eyes, hand reaching down to comb Kang Hu’s hair and glances down to look at Hu, who is still comfortably sleeping on his chest. He taps the other lightly, informing Kang Hu that he will head out to get them breakfast and sleepily, Kang Hu orders a meal which has Jiwon smiling brightly early in the morning. This is what he had always wanted and he looks forward to the future – soft mornings with Kang Hu.

 

 

He heads down to the street after showering, pecking Kang Hu goodbye and looks around for an open stall for Kang Hu’s english breakfast. He found one, two streets away and quickly orders two sets so he could go home and wake Kang Hu up with lots of kisses and maybe cuddle on bed once again. He checks his phone as he waits and an email pops into his notification. It’s a mail from his previous employee, saying that his pay will be transferred into his account by 10 am. Jiwon keeps the phone back into his pocket and accepts the plastic bag from the lady and pays the exact amount before walking back.

 

 

Along the way, he grabs Kang Hu a rose, deliberately choosing to buy one stalk instead of a bouquet so he would have a reason to buy a rose every day and as he takes the turn to his place, Jiwon catches a pained groan which sounds oddly familiar to his ears. He cannot be mistaken; his trained ears could not be mistaken and he follows the sound, leading him to an abandoned alley,

 

 

“Hyuk!” Jiwon yells, running to the older twin and crouches down to look at Kang Hyuk’s condition. “What the fuck happened to you!?” He scolds, tilting Kang Hyuk’s head to look at the injuries on his face; torn eyelids, bleeding and bruised lips, swollen cheeks and the injury on the body is a bigger mess. Kang Hyuk refuses to answer, pushing his hands away and leans against the dirty wall to help himself up but the pain is too much for his arms to lift him.

 

 

“Come, my place is nearby.” Jiwon offers, helping Kang Hyuk up and thankfully he didn’t push him away. Jiwon supports Kang Hyuk’s weight on his left side and guides the other to his place, taking small and careful steps. Kang Hu will lose it if he’s to see Kang Hyuk in this condition but he cannot bring Kang Hyuk anywhere in this condition. “How far more?” Kang Hyuk groans, whimpering in pain and he spit the blood in his mouth.

 

 

“Here, but you will have to take the steps up.” Jiwon says, feeling bad for the other but he helps, pushing Kang Hyuk’s body up the stairs so he wouldn’t have to use all his energy and waits when Kang Hyuk stops to take a deep breath and curse. Jiwon rings the bell to his place and waits patiently, feeling Kang Hyuk’s annoyed glare but since Kang Hu didn’t get the door, Jiwon fishes for the key in his pocket and unlocks the door just in time for Kang Hu to walk out of the room,

 

 

 

 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!” Kang Hu screams, running to his brother and Jiwon moves aside, to leave the brothers alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about Jiwon & Hu; their domestic moments, their intense relationship and the sex scene   
> and obviously  
> KANG HYUK!?
> 
> drop comments and kudos  
> please do share this story if you've enjoyed it so far.  
> thank you for reading


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: the page breaks [--//--] gives us another pov since all four characters will be present in this one chapter, so i decided to use different2 povs.

 

 

 

Kang Hu lost it. He runs towards Kang Hyuk and gapes at his brother in horror and fear. Never in his life, had he seen Kang Hyuk bleeding this badly and from all the cuts, it’s obvious that there was an intense fight. “Omg Hyuk,” He whimpers, taking Hyuk’s hand and guiding his brother to the couch to sit.

 

 

“Take off his shirt Hu,” Jiwon tells him from the kitchen and he does as told, helping Kang Hyuk to pull the tattered shirt off. Kang Hyuk whimpers and groans in pain and he couldn’t help but worry and unconsciously his eyes pricks with tears. When the shirt is off, Kang Hu cries out loud at the condition of his brother’s torso. There are black purple marks everywhere and on the chest and by the waist, there are deep cuts.

 

 

Jiwon joins them with a tub of water and cloth and he helps the other to soak the cloth, squeezing it with trembling hands and wipes the dry blood off Kang Hyuk’s frame. “Who did this Hyuk?” Kang Hu cries and Kang Hyuk hisses, wincing, ignoring the question. “You have to tell me Hyuk, I can do something.” Kang Hu begs, washing the cloth and wiping more blood. Jiwon is silently working on Kang Hyuk’s face and he notices the clenched jaw and worried frown, “Don’t you think it will be best to end all this fighting?” Jiwon speaks calmly, and Kang Hyuk opens his bloodshot eyes to send Jiwon a look,

 

 

“There won’t be any after this.” He mumbles, shifting to lie on his back and Kang Hu, with trembling hands, wipes the blood on his brother’s cut. “Hyuk, I am so worried.” He cries, hands trembling and to stop his hands from shaking, “Go back to the room Hu, Shikyung will be worried.” Kang Hyuk tells him, holding his hand and Kang Hu is quick to shake his head adamantly.

 

 

“No! I am not leaving you here in this condition!” he cries, wiping the tears with the back of his hands and his brother sighs. Jiwon looks conflicted, “How about telling Shikyung to come over?” Jiwon suggests and Kang Hu stares at Kang Hyuk, waiting for a ‘yes’.

 

 

“No please, no.” Kang Hyuk shakes his head, looking at the clean cut on his waist and groans when Jiwon shifts to apply the antiseptic, “He will flip this place and I will probably die in his hands.” Kang Hyuk mumbles, biting his lips to hold the pain and Jiwon glares at Kang Hyuk as if Kang Hyuk has said the stupidest thing ever. “It’s better to die in your boyfriend’s soft hands than any other,”

 

 

Kang Hu swallows at the sarcastic remark and Kang Hyuk ignores that, breathing through his mouth, “Stay still. I’ll get the bandage.” Jiwon mumbles, getting up to head to the kitchen and Kang Hu joins Kang Hyuk on the couch, sitting at the edge to stare at his brother, “I hate you for making me worried. What if something is broken and Jiwon didn’t find you?” Kang Hu questions the elder twin and Hyuk raises his eye brow,

 

 

“I don’t know Hu,” Kang Hyuk mumbles and Hu follows his brother’s curious gaze, “Is that a hickey?” Kang Hyuk asks, pointing at Kang Hu’s collarbones and Kang Hu reacts instantly by blushing, avoiding the question, “I guess so,” Hyuk answers and curses when his phone rings,

 

 

“Will you get it for me?” Kang Hyuk asks, shifting for Hu to fetch the phone from the back of his pocket and yelps at the caller id, “We are all dead!” he cries, throwing the phone on Kang Hyuk’s injured chest and the elder twin cries in pain, “I am not answering his call. Let it ring.”

 

 

“Shikyung deserves to know!” Kang Hu scolds, looking at the blaring phone and Kang Hyuk shakes his head, “I am not telling him,”

 

 

“Then I will,” Jiwon says, taking the phone and answers it.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

The twins gapes at him and Jiwon would have laughed if the situation is not serious. “Hey Shikyung it’s me Jiwon.” He greets before Shikyung could question and as expected, the other is surprised and curious.

 

 

“Something happened. Both Hyuk and Hu are with me so can you come over?” he asks, glancing down to both the twins,

 

 

“And could you bring along some extra clothes or something like that?” he asks and proceeds to explain that the situation is such that he guarantees; no one will leave his place. Jiwon assures Shikyung nothing is serious which he obviously lied and the other reconfirms about bringing everyone’s extra clothes.

 

 

“He thought we are having a movie night or something.” Jiwon tells the twins after disconnecting the phone and Kang Hyuk is the first to react, “Save me later, please.” He tells and Jiwon shakes his head, going back to the kitchen after leaving the bandage with Kang Hu. He plates the breakfast he bought and waits for Kang Hu, brewing coffee and at the same time, asking if Hyuk would like to have some,

 

 

“He’s asleep.” Kang Hu answers, walking over towards him and Jiwon pushes the plate towards Hu with a smile. “I’m sorry this happened.” Jiwon apologises since this wasn’t the morning they had dreamt of,

 

 

“No Jiwon. Don’t apologize. I mean, thank you for bringing Hyuk over.” Kang Hu says, taking a bite of his toast, while looking at Jiwon with a smile. They eat in a comfortable silence, stealing glances occasionally and before Kang Hu could take his plate for washing, Jiwon held his hand and pulled the other in between his legs, “Did you sleep well last night?” he asks,

 

 

“Yes, thank you.” Kang Hu answers with a shy smile and he too, smiles with troubles floating out. “Are you aching anywhere?” he asks again, pulling Kang Hu to sit on his lap and again the other shakes his head, “No, I am fine.” Kang Hu answers politely and Jiwon leans in to peck the other on his cheeks and Kang Hu pushes him away, laughing nervously, “What if Kang Hyuk sees us?”

 

 

“Baby, I bet you saw them kissing too many times now. It’s their turn.” Jiwon answers, leaning in to kiss Kang Hu on the lips and smiles when Kang threads his hair with his fingers, scrapping the skin, “Love you,” Jiwon whispers and the bell rings alerting Kang Hu,

 

 

 

“That could be Shikyung.”

 

 

Jiwon glances at Kang Hyuk who’s still resting peacefully and turns to look at Kang Hu who’s washing the dishes and he heads towards the door to welcome Shikyung. “Hi Jiwon!” Shikyung greets enthusiastically and loudly, making him think twice about inviting Shikyung over. He can’t uninvited the other now, “Wait…” Jiwon says, before inviting Shikyung in, “What you will see will give you a shock and maybe scare you but promise me you won’t do anything that will hurt Kang Hyuk.” Jiwon says, warning Shikyung beforehand.

 

 

“Wh… Why… What you mean?”

 

 

Jiwon pushes the door open, inviting Shikyung in and as expected, Shikyung freezes at the door, dropping the bag he brought along. Jiwon pats the other’s shoulder in a comforting manner and pushes Shikyung towards Kang Hyuk, explaining to the other what happened.

 

 

“Hyukkk…” Shikyung falls on his knees, carefully placing his hand on Kang Hyuk’s arm and looks up at Kang Hu who’s walking over with a dry towel in his hand. “He’s fine Shikyung…” Kang Hu tells his roommate but Jiwon knows Shikyung doesn’t believe the other. “Hyukkk wake up,” Shikyung cries, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and Jiwon looks away to see Kang Hu. Kang Hu is also in tears and he leaves them alone to head towards the kitchen to watch everything from there. He believes they need space and to be honest, he wants to hear Kang Hyuk getting a long lecture from his boyfriend.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Shikyung stares at his boyfriend and all the cuts on his body. It was just last night Kang Hyuk was with him, in his arm with the sexiest and handsome, soft and beautiful body and now, hours after their sexy time, he’s injured and hurt. It is not fair, Shikyung whines mentally, crying as he watches Kang Hyuk breathe unevenly. It must be painful and Shikyung cannot bear Kang Hyuk’s pain, “Hyukkkk…” he calls, caressing Kang Hyuk’s cheeks and pushes his fingers into Kang Hyuk’s hair, massaging the other’s head lightly.

 

 

Just then, Kang Hyuk’s eyes flutter open and Shikyung leans closer to look, “Baby…” he cries loudly, ignoring his fat ugly tears and pride. “Shikyung,” Kang Hyuk mumbles weakly, bringing his hands up to wipe Shikyung’s tears away, “I am fine baby,” he mutters with a frown between his eyes.

 

 

“You didn’t leave me looking like this!” Shikyung cries, “I am going to kill those pigs for hurting you!” Shikyung says, wiping his snot on his sleeves and accidently hits Kang Hyuk’s injured torso,

 

 

“Arghh! Ouchh!” Kang Hyuk cries, trying to grab his dangerously moving hands but Shikyung doesn’t seem to pity Hyuk and proceeds to slap the other a few times on the chest (the uninjured side). “How dare you!” Shikyung shouts, scolding his boyfriend for being so careless and inconsiderate. “Did you think of what would happen to me if something were to happen to you?!” Shikyung punches, shouting and crying at the same time and his eyes gets so blurry to notice Hyuk’s expression.

 

 

“You always think about me!” Shikyung continues, wanting to prove his point that seeing Hyuk hurt is not something he can handle, “Didn’t you think about me when you were fighting? Didn’t you think what I would feel if I saw you hurt?” Shikyung remembers the time Hyuk scolded him for even paper cutting his finger and now maybe he should punch his head out to prove his point that he too, can’t afford to see Kang Hyuk hurt. “I love you Hyuk! Don’t do this to me! This hurts! Seeing you like this, it hurts!” Shikyung cries, hitting Kang Hyuk again and his boyfriend, who’s now looking guilty, pulls him in for a hug,

 

 

“Forgive me Shikyung,” Kang Hyuk whispers, holding him close to his face and Shikyung wishes to jump on Kang Hyuk, lie on his body and squeeze him with hugs. “I am sorry Shikyung,” Hyuk mumbles weakly into his ears and Shikyung couldn’t help but cry again. He didn’t thought he would see his tough and strong boyfriend being weak. He wants to forgive Kang Hyuk but he also doesn’t feel like forgiving Kang Hyuk quickly. Kang Hyuk should feel his heart being torn apart too. Yes, he’s being selfish but he can’t help it.

 

 

“Do you need to change your bandage again?” Shikyung question, pushing away from Kang Hyuk’s weak hold and his injured boyfriend looks at him brokenly, “No,”

 

 

As if collecting his broken pieces, Shikyung wipes his cheeks and looks up to see Kang Hu and Jiwon both, leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at him. It’s awkward. He doesn’t know what he should do now and as if feeling his confused state, his roommate calls him over, “Come grab a drink,” Kang Hu calls and Shikyung catches the plan behind the invitation. Kang Hu is trying to save his brother from getting more injured.

 

 

Sensing the tension in the house, Shikyung catches something from the corner of his eyes and shrieks in happiness, forgetting his injured boyfriend to catch and hold Jiwon’s little puppy, “PEANUT!” Shikyung carries the friendly puppy in his arms and swings it around happily. He hears Kang Hyuk mumbling ‘he forgot about me’ and he shoots a glare at the injured man, obviously trying to ignore Kang Hyuk.

 

 

Shikyung takes the puppy to its owner and asks Jiwon if Peanut has eaten breakfast or if he should wash the puppy or do anything because right now, he really wants to distract himself or else, he would definitely channel his frustrations to Kang Hyuk. Right now, there are no positive feelings in him for Kang Hyuk; Shikyung is feeling frustrated, angry, annoyed, more angry and disappointed at his boyfriend.

 

 

“Peanut has eaten and no, he is not having any baths.” Jiwon answers, looking at Peanut in his arms and Shikyung sings happily, turning around to play with Peanut. “Let’s have fun Peanut!” Shikyung announces and Kang Hu passes him Peanut’s basket of toys. His eyes are sparkling with the amount of toys Peanut has and happily, he sits on the floor with Peanut in his laps. The colourful ball catches his attention so he takes it, showing it to Peanut first and throws it to Kang Hyuk’s direction – to annoy the other. The puppy bolts off his laps towards the ball and runs back to him with the ball in its mouth.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kang Hu stares at his confusing roommate with frown between his eyes and a huge question mark above his head. He gets that Shikyung is upset with Kang Hyuk with the dramatic outburst of emotions and tears but right now, it’s a complete change of situation. Shikyung looks like a different person, playing with Peanut as if nothing happened and he glances towards his brother to see Kang Hyuk is also looking at Shikyung. Hyuk has a pained expression on his face and it scares him. What Shikyung is playing is something deep and painful and he looks over to Jiwon who is looking more amused than ever.

 

 

“Why is everything scaring me?” Kang Hu whispers loud enough for only Jiwon to hear and his boyfriend chuckles, looking at him. Kang Hu gets pulled into Jiwon’s arms and the other lightly massages his waist, “What is scaring you?” Jiwon whispers into his ears and Kang Hu could feel the smile on the other’s lips and he presses a light kiss under his ears.

 

 

“Them.” Kang Hu answers, jerking his chin towards the sulky couples and Jiwon turns him around, to look into his eyes. “Shikyung is protecting himself and Kang Hyuk from getting hurt.” Jiwon explains and Kang Hu blinks his eyes in confusion. He is smart, excels in his class but right now he feels so stupid, not understanding what Jiwon means about Shikyung. “He is shocked, hurt with Kang Hyuk’s condition.”

 

 

“I am hurt and shocked too,” Kang Hu mumbles and Jiwon smacks his stomach lightly, “If you see me in such situation what will you do?” Jiwon questions and he glares. Kang Hu glares at Jiwon, slowly understanding what Shikyung is actually doing.

 

 

 

“I don’t want them to be hurt and sad for long.” Kang Hu mumbles, intertwining his fingers with Jiwon. “Hyuk really loves Shikyung and I believe Shikyung loves Hyuk just as much.”

 

 

Jiwon calms his nerves by running his hands up and down Kang Hu’s arms but he sighs, heaviness resting in his heart, “Plan something please…” he tells Jiwon and the elder one raises his eyebrow in interest,

 

 

“Plan what?” Jiwon questions him,

 

 

“Plan something that will make them understand and love each other more,”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have y'all been alright? coping with life and all?  
> i hope this update brings a little bit of happiness to you.


	25. Final

 

 

The pain on his body isn’t comparable to the pain in his heart and Kang Hyuk couldn’t handle the pain of Shikyung being totally upset and angry with him. Kang Hyuk wishes to explain to Shikyung about what happened to him but it is useless; he is used to not burdening someone else with his issue and now when it’s settled, it’s far useless to talk about it. Kang Hyuk had left Shikyung the other night looking tip and top but of course he did not expect to be back the same. He fought against the town’s notorious gangster, with a group of useless thirty members and he was all alone. He did expect the fool to bring a group but not with knives and sticks. He ended those thirty useless members easily but fighting against the leader, the head gangster was tough. To make things worse, it started raining and his movements gets limited with his clothes getting soaked with the rain water. Kang Hyuk however, fought like his life depended on it and the final head blow he gave, had the other falling on the ground in a slow motion.

 

 

Kang Hyuk takes a deep painful breath, watching Shikyung with Peanut and his palm sweats. He doesn’t understand what he’s actually feeling; there’s hurt, disappointment, longing, yearning, guilt, admiration and love. Kang Hyuk forces himself up from the couch and looks down to the cut on his waist. The bandage Kang Hu put on his waist falls off and he carefully, with shivering hands, plasters it back properly and stands up to stretch his aching body.

 

 

“Hyuk?” he hears Hu calling his name and he turns to find his brother comfortably sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. His heart expands in happiness for his brother and wishes nothing but the best for Kang Hu and Jiwon. Kang Hyuk then slowly moves his feet towards Shikyung who’s also looking at him. The shooting pain in his wounds are making his movements slow, “Hyuk what are you doing? Get back to the couch.” Hu tells him but he shakes his head, walking towards Shikyung,

 

 

“Shikyung tell him will you?” Kang Hu continues to nag and he shifts his eyes to his worried brother and he notices Shikyung’s reactionless state. “What the hell is wrong with both of you? stop being stubborn for heaven’s sake.” Kang Hu scolds, stomping towards Shikyung and he slaps the other on the head. Shikyung glances up to look at Kang Hu as if he’s broken out from his thoughts and turns to look at Kang Hyuk, eyes changing into shock, worry and angry.

 

 

“Stubborn!?” Shikyung answers in his low scary voice and both Kang Hyuk and Kang Hu stand close to stare at Shikyung. Kang Hyuk sighs, didn’t expect the situation to get tense but maybe it will be for the best. It will be good if Shikyung could pour out his anger and channel his frustrations rather than keeping it to himself and pushing everyone away. “Shikyung stands on his feet, pointing at his boyfriend and he glares at Kang Hu, “He is being stubborn. If he didn’t get involved in the fight, this wouldn’t happen. He could have died but he just doesn’t care about it!” Shikyung shouts, hands balled in a fist and his face is red, fuming with anger.

 

 

“I had to. It was my fight.” Kang Hyuk answered, bringing his hands up to massage his aching temples, “If I didn’t, both of you will be in trouble and I don’t want that to happen.” He tells calmly and Shikyung shakes his head again,

 

 

“It didn’t have to end with a fight! You could have talked things out like adults!” Shikyung yells and Kang Hyuk couldn’t help the laughter that erupts from his mouth. Behind him, his brother and his future brother in law retreats into the kitchen and he watches Shikyung standing proudly as if he had said something so clever.

 

 

“Talk things out like adults huh?” He muses, resting his hands on his hips and stares at Shikyung, “Why don’t we talk like adults here instead of you blindly blaming me and screaming at me. Don’t pretend you didn’t know who I was before you dated me and don’t pretend you didn’t know that I do fights.” Kang Hyuk says in his low voice and slowly, with careful steps he inches towards Shikyung, towering the other.

 

 

“I know okay! I know but that was before being my boyfriend and now I am damn worried about you Kang Hyuk why can’t you see it!” Shikyung answers, tears welling around his eyes and Kang Hyuk notices the shiver on his body.

 

 

“I am worried about you too! I had to end this fight and well now there will not be any more fights because I won.” Kang Hyuk tells, reaching out to hold Shikyung’s hand and when he has Shikyung’s warm hand in his cold ones, Kang Hyuk could feel his pain floating away.

 

 

“How can you be so sure Hyuk?” Shikyung questions him with tears rolling down his cheeks and Kang Hyuk curses mentally, hating the tears. “Because I ended the only gangster who would cause fights unnecessarily.” Kang Hyuk replies, assuring his worried boyfriend and still, Shikyung doesn’t look like he believes.

 

 

He stares, looks into Shikyung’s teary brown eyes and sends unspoken message, assuring the other that everything will be fine now, “I felt like dying when I saw you hurt Hyuk and if I see you injured again I don’t think I would survive that.” Shikyung mumbles, slowly wrapping his hands around his waist and Kang Hyuk embraces the other, slowly bringing Shikyung’s head to rest on his chest. He cannot feel the pain from his bruises and cuts for the time being, all he could sense is, Shikyung’s warmth and breathing, “I love you a lot Shikyung.” Kang Hyuk mumbles, kissing the crown of Shikyung’s head and he smiles when he hears Shikyung’s ‘I love you too, a lot.’

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Jiwon taps Kang Hu’s shoulder, jerking towards the couple in the living room and before his sweet boyfriend could scream and jump in happiness, ruining the bonding moment, Jiwon cups Kang Hu’s mouth and whispers, “Be quiet. Let them be.” He tells Kang Hu and understanding what he means, Kang Hu nods and turns around to hug him, “I am so happy everything is settled.”

 

 

“I thought you needed a plan,” Jiwon teases, earning a playful glare from Kang Hu and the other is quick to reply that perhaps the other couple needs no plans to reconcile. Kang Hu turns around again, to watch Shikyung holding Kang Hyuk’s arm, leading the other back to the couch and Jiwon leaves Kang Hu alone, heading towards the other,

 

 

“Shikyung, Hyuk.” He calls them and the pair stops to look at him in confusion. “Take the room, you’ll be more comfortable.” Jiwon offers his room and Shikyung glances towards his boyfriend for consent, “I don’t want to hear a no, so go, have a proper and good rest.” Jiwon tells them, walking towards the room. He switches on the fan, opens the window and quickly pulls the dirty sheets off before the pair reaches the room.

 

 

“Let me change the sheets in a minute. The bathroom is over there if you need to use.” Jiwon tells once he notices Kang Hyuk and Shikyung walking in and moves to quickly take a new, clean bed sheet from his cupboard. He puts the clean sheet on with Shikyung’s help and helps Kang Hyuk to straighten his back and Kang Hu announces his presences with a cup of water and medicine in his hand.

 

 

“You changed the sheets,” Kang Hu says, noticing the dirty sheets on the floor and he looks away quickly to hide the blush on his cheeks, “Hyuk, take this pills. It would ease the pain.” Kang Hu gives his brother the pill in his palm and hands the cup of water,

 

 

 

“I am really sorry for all these troubles,” Kang Hyuk says, looking at Kang Hu and shifts his gaze to look at Jiwon,

 

 

“It’s not trouble Hyuk. I guess we are family now and family stand by together.” Jiwon answers, ruffling Kang Hyuk’s hair and smiles at the pearl of his eyes, “Rest well. We will head out for some grocery shopping and we can have nice dinner together later.”

 

 

 

“I’ll help for dinner,” Shikyung offers and Jiwon gives the other thumbs up and walks out of the room to give them some privacy.

 

 

 

“Jiwon…” he stops, looking at the fingers around his arms, “I love you,” Kang Hu says, leaning in to kiss him and Jiwon welcomes the familiar, sweet, red lips onto his own with a smile, “I love you too baby.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will drop 1 or 2 epilogue before i mark this complete and if you have any ideas to share, do drop in the comments. 
> 
> thanks for staying with me till here, thanks for reading.


	26. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic-ness  
> Kang Hu x Jiwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is time skip.

 

 

 

Kang Hu stretches his limbs after finishing his thick novel and looks up to see the clock. It’s almost one in the morning and Jiwon should be back from work in half hour. He stares ahead to the blank wall where they had decided to hang their pictures. They are yet to decorate the place and Kang Hu is more than willing to be in charge of it. It’s been a month since they moved into the new apartment and Kang Hu has been one of the permanent residents since then. It feels surreal. Every time he thinks about it, Kang Hu couldn’t believe that Jiwon and him, they both had been with each other for over a year now.

 

 

A lot happened in a year for Kang Hu and in each of his important memories, there’s Jiwon. Kang Hu graduated from school, now waiting for a degree course nearby Jiwon’s workplace. Peanut has grown into a beautiful, loyal dog which is now occasionally a guest in his brother’s house. He has grown a hobby of reading and planting which explains the shelves of book and pots of plants by the window and balcony which Jiwon loves equally. Some of the books were given to him by Jiwon and some plants are from the flowers Jiwon bought.

 

 

Kang Hu snaps out of his trance, looking around the empty wall again and decides that they should go for a vacation, if Jiwon could get off. He could imagine the decorations he could put up for their polaroid and smiles at the beautiful image in his head. Pushing away future thoughts, Kang Hu makes his way to the kitchen, diligently, heating up the food he had tried to make but there’s no point arguing that Jiwon is the better cook. Just then, he hears the bell and runs to the door to welcome Jiwon home,

 

 

“I missed you,” Jiwon says, pulling Kang Hu for a kiss on the lips and he hums happily, welcoming his boyfriend’s cold lips against his warm ones. “You’re cold.” Kang Hu notes, closing the door and Jiwon removes his shoes and socks, arranging it nicely by the door. Kang Hu leaves Jiwon at the door and walks back to the kitchen when the microwave beeps and he hears Jiwon mumbling about the temperature dropping, getting colder and him hating the seasonal change.

 

 

Jiwon walks past him, dumping his socks into the washing machine and Kang Hu tells the other to wash his hands and sit for a meal, “I believe this meal is okay but you should try and let me know.” Kang Hu scrunches up his nose and serves Jiwon but the other slaps his hand and tells him to sit, join him for the late dinner. Kang Hu watches Jiwon help himself with the potato soup, chilli chicken and stir fried beans. He’s nervous; more than nervous because each time, he would have too much salt or less taste in his cooking. It tasted good to his tongue but it is beyond comparison to Jiwon’s perfect cooking and taste.

 

 

“The soup… It simple and nice,” Jiwon says with a smile after taking a spoonful of it. “Let’s see if the chicken and vege is good.” Jiwon continues, mixing the chicken in his rice and takes a generous bite. Kang Hu watches with his heart in his mouth and he studies Jiwon’s expression closely. “Hmm… Ehem,” Jiwon hums and clears his throat, looking at him with the most sincere and kind eye smile,

 

 

“This is the best dish you’ve made so far.” Jiwon announces and Kang Hu jumps to Jiwon’s side, hugging the other in happiness. It feels like he has won the Masterchef’s crown and pecks Jiwon’s cheeks, returning to his chair. There’s more to the comment and Kang Hu sits back to hear the negative, “However…” Jiwon continues and Kang Hu unconsciously pouts, “It’s a little salty and I feel it could be spicier.”

 

 

“How is it that I always add extra salt?” Kang Hu pouts, glaring at the dish and he feels Jiwon’s palm caressing his arm, “Next time if you feel like adding more salt remember the salt is enough.” Jiwon tells him and laughs at his misery.

 

 

After watching Jiwon clear all the dishes, he chases the other off to wash up and he cleans up sleepily. He glances up to the clock in the living room and gasps at the time. Quickly, he scrubs the sink clean and dries the plates, keeping them neatly on the rack. He switches off all the lights and heads to the room to find Jiwon drying his hair with his towel, in only sweatpants, revealing his sexy toned body, “Did you check the door?” Jiwon asks him and Kang Hu shakes his head, turning around to leave to check the door but Jiwon calls him back, “I’ll do it,” Jiwon says, hanging his towel on the rack.

 

 

“Jiwon,” Kang Hu calls sweetly, leaning against the door when Jiwon leaves. “I love you.” He tells the other and Jiwon chuckles, raising his eyebrows questioningly, “Is this a way to get me in your bed Mr Kang?”

 

 

“Will you? Officer Lee?” Kang Hu teases, battling his lashes and the other shakes his head, “What will I get?” Jiwon asks after making sure the door is locked and he switches off the living room lights, walking to Kang Hu in darkness.

 

 

Kang Hu gasps when Jiwon circles his arms around his waists, “Cuddles.” Kang Hu promises, pulling out from Jiwon’s hold to lie on their bed. He watches the other rake his eyes over his body and rolls on the bed seductively to his side but seconds later he giggles, feeling stupid for doing so.

 

 

“How was work?” Kang Hu questions Jiwon and with a tired yawn, Jiwon lies next to him pulling him into his chest, embracing him closely, “The usual but well I think I am going to use my annual leave. We can go for holidays.”

 

 

“Vacation!?” Kang Hu screeches, turning around, accidently elbowing Jiwon in his chest and the officer grunts, moving away slightly to give him some space. “Yes vacation baby. Where do you want to go?” Jiwon asks him and without wasting time or thinking, he smiles at Jiwon with a place in mind, “Hawaii.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are motivation.


	27. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic-ness  
> Kang Hyuk x Shikyung

 

 

Shikyung twists and turns on the bed, stretching his limbs and to annoy his bed mate, he places his leg on Kang Hyuk’s bare legs. He smiles to himself, giggling silently and he bites his lips to hide the giggle from escaping his lips. He looks up slightly to see Kang Hyuk sleeping soundly, his small pink lips open with a soft snore. The thick comforter covers half of Kang Hyuk’s long body and Shikyung cuddles closer to the other by pulling the sheets up as he tucks himself nicely under Kang Hyuk’s chin. The comforter rests nicely on his shoulders and he keeps his hand over Hyuk’s chest, loving the warmth from his boyfriend.

 

 

Last night was something Shikyung will never forget. His eyes get heavy with tears as memory of the last night’s events flows by his eyes and Shikyung pecks Kang Hyuk’s chest tenderly. He remembers the punishment he got from his teachers when he was young – writing the same words for a number of times. The punishment will not express his love for Kang Hyuk even if he writes it out million times. He loves Hyuk too much and he knows the other loves him back equally.

 

 

Last night, they had celebrated their anniversary together and Shikyung had never been so happy about celebrations. He is used to celebrating birthdays alone and since dating Kang Hyuk, he had never been alone in any of his happy times. Kang Hyuk is also there for him during his hard time which makes Shikyung love him more. Romantic candle light ambiance, homemade meal and marvel movie marathon which led to hot make out session that obviously brought them to bed. Clothes discarded in the living room, lips busy moving along and hands mapping each part of the body like they meant it.

 

 

Shikyung loves it when Hyuk holds him. There’s no way he can properly explain it but each time, when they are making love, Kang Hyuk circles his arms around him, chest against him and breath fanning his skin, Shikyung swears his heart expands like a balloon, filling him with so much love. In Kang Hyuk’s arms, he feels the safest and when the other is deep inside him, pounding in slowly in a languid move, Shikyung reaches the top most satisfaction. Each kiss, each bite and every touch fires his desires and emotions.

 

 

Shikyung draws circles on Kang Hyuk’s pale, soft skin, smiling as he stares at the dark blue, purplish mark on Hyuk’s chest, “Are you done day dreaming about last night?” Kang Hyuk asks in his deep, morning voice which has Shikyung swooning all over again as if it’s his first time experiencing it.

 

 

Shikyung giggles leaning his head up to kiss his boyfriend but the playful one tilts his head up causing Shikyung to kiss his chin instead of Hyuk’s lips. He fakes a cry with a huge pout for a kiss and as expected, he gets one wet kiss on his lips and one on his head, “Move, I’m sure Hu’s dog is causing a mess in the kitchen by now.”

 

 

Shikyung widens his eyes, guilt driving into his senses since he forgot about his ‘baby’. “Oh God, my baby must be hungryyyy.” Shikyung cries, rolling off the bed to rush to the kitchen. His roommate back in college, Kang Hyuk’s twin brother, Kang Hu had trusted him with Peanut for two weeks and Shikyung isn’t going to let this moment slip away by being a bad parent. Kang Hu is in Hawaii with Jiwon and mentally Shikyung thinks that it is a waste for them to spend so much to go to Hawaii for two reasons; One, they’d spend more time in the hotel room, fucking endlessly and second, both of them will be too tired the next day which will lead to another endless fucking. In conclusion, there’ll be too much fucking and Shikyung is very sure he wouldn’t get any souvenir.

 

 

“Babe…” Kang Hyuk pulls him back to the bed and he glares at the other, “I am against you calling Hu’s dog baby and please I’ll kick the dog out if he sees you naked.”

 

 

Shikyung glares at Hyuk but he gasps, realizing that he’s naked so with a screech, he runs to the small cupboard, rummaging for something he could wear and he finds Hyuk’s grey sweater. “That’s mine.” Hyuk mumbles from the bed, pushing his hair back and Shikyung glares again, lips jutting out in an adorable pout, “I know. What’s yours is mine, what’s mine is mine since it could hardly fit your big ass.”

 

 

He hears Kang Hyuk laughing from inside the room like a mad man and he paces around the living room to the kitchen to find the brown fluff. His heart skips a beat when he couldn’t find Peanut anywhere but to his own surprise; he finds it on the couch, curled like a prawn. Peanut’s ear picks up on his presence and it leaps off the couch to him, jumping on his legs for some head pats, “Oh my baby is hungry…” Shikyung sings, and he brings Peanut to the kitchen, filling his steel bowl with canned food. “Eat well my baby, grow well.” He coos as the dog gobbles down the food and hears a mocking scoff coming from somewhere behind him.

 

 

“Feed the dog and ignore the relevant boyfriend.” Kang Hyuk mumbles angrily, forever annoyed with Peanut, with jealousy written in capital and bold letter on his face.

 

 

“I can’t here you.” Shikyung plays back, making faces at Kang Hyuk knowing that the other can’t see him. Kang Hyuk is heating the pan, getting ready to whisk an egg and despite Kang Hyuk ignoring Peanut’s existence, the cute brown fluff wags its tail at Hyuk, using its paw to attract his attention. Kang Hyuk caresses Peanut’s head reluctantly and moves over to the fridge to grab the milk box,

 

 

“Are you making breakfast for me?” Shikyung asks, hoping that the other would say yes, but to his disappointment, Kang Hyuk shakes his head gesturing towards the cereal box. Shikyung pushes himself up from the floor with a frown and walks past Kang Hyuk, simply pushing the other with his hips, “Aawuuu the bigger baby is sulking… Uhuuu” he teases, taking the milk box from Hyuk and pours it generously into his bowl of cereal.

 

 

“How about you make up to me?” Kang Hyuk asks, pulling Shikyung into his space and he gasps, surprised by the sudden contact. He feels Kang Hyuk’s hands going underneath his sweater, caressing his cold thighs with his warm hands, awakening his desires all over again. “How would you like it?” Shikyung whispers seductively, grinning as he runs his palms down Kang Hyuk’s bare chest to his belly button, glancing down at the hard on in his boyfriend’s pants,

 

 

“Suck me baby,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "KANG HYUK!!" Shikyung screams his lungs out, "I HAVE TAINTED MY BABY'S EYES."
> 
> Kang Hyuk chuckles, smirk lacing his face as he watches Shikyung shower Peanut with kisses, "He needs to know, you are mine."


	28. End

 

 

 

Kang Hyuk would punch the wall if he could because the amount of unnecessary bickering Shikyung is having with Jae is giving him a headache. He wishes the both of them would just shut up and give him a peace of mind but apparently not, they are having a huge argument about turtles and tortoises in the living room with their voices in the highest octave. It is impossible. He had come home from work after a long endless meeting and wants only ten minutes of silence to cure his headache but again, Jae’s loud wail is adding to the possibilities of a serious mind dysfunction.

 

 

He shoots off the bed, grabbing his towel angrily and heads to the bathroom with hope that the cold water would cool down the fire in his head. Their comfortable bathroom shuts him off from Shikyung and Jae’s voice and he regrets for not doing this earlier. His ear buzzes, mind making an annoying creepy sound and he gets off his working attire to finally turn on the shower. The water hits him like a satisfying rain and he brings his hands to massage his head lightly.

 

 

The adult world is way different from his college years and still, despite been working for nine years now, he couldn’t find a time for himself and his family. Working as a sales director of a company has taken a lot of his time and Kang Hyuk hates the idea of being away with his family, spending more time in the office compared to his home. His family, the source of his happiness needs him and Kang Hyuk knows Jae and Shikyung understands his position but he couldn’t bring himself to overlook the longing in their eyes. Shikyung, the love of his life, his husband, his best friend and partner is busy himself; working as an artist, drawing for children comics but he is always there and available for their five year old son. Kang Hyuk admires Shikyung for his effort, being the best parent for Jae and he is ashamed for not doing the same for Jae.

 

 

Jae was only two months when they adopted him from the childcare and since then the little one has been everyone’s favourite. His beautiful smile, cute giggle and adamant self remind Kang Hyuk a lot of Shikyung and every time the boy whines or pouts, he sees a glimpse of Shikyung and himself in Jae. Jae is theirs in every way and they hear that a lot. They hear Jae being called their carbon copies by so many, especially Jiwon and Kang Hu who are also head over heels for Jae.

 

 

“Dada?” Kang Hyuk hears a tiny voice from outside the bathroom and turns off the shower to call Jae, “I’m here boy.” He says, tying a towel around his waist and heads out to find the little one hiding by the side, “Boo!” he scares Jae and loud laughter erupts in the room, making Kang Hyuk smile and laugh too. He catches Jae before he runs and kisses his son on the cheeks with Jae screaming ‘Dada! Dada!’ happily.

 

 

Kang Hyuk could feel his heart bursting in happiness and decides that work can take a break and the time with his son is more precious and important. He puts Jae down on the bed and turns around to get dressed at the same time asking about the argument earlier, “Why were you crying? What did daddy tell you?” Kang Hyuk asks, putting on his shorts and he hears the bed shift, “Daddy said tortoises are bigger than turtles.”

 

 

Kang Hyuk turns around to look at Jae with his eyebrow raised in confusion, “Did he really tell you that?” Kang Hyuk asks Jae and the boy nods, eyes as big as an egg, “Yes! Daddy kept saying that and I said no! I said no many many times! But daddy said yes again!” Jae tells, his voice going up and up with his little fists hitting his legs angrily. Kang Hyuk wants to laugh, amused by his son’s cuteness and innocence but at the same time, he wants to cry. Kang Hyuk used to be the victim to Shikyung’s tantrums and unrealistic ideas but now its Jae’s turn. Shikyung is the ever lost and confused and Jae is now his newest target.

 

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Kang Hyuk walks to his son, sitting next to the boy on the bed and Jae nods, lip jutted out in a sad pout. Kang Hyuk puts on his tshirt and takes Jae on his laps, hugging the boy against his chest as he lies down on the bed, “Pinky promise me you won’t tell daddy about this.” Kang Hyuk tells the boy and as usual, eager Jae links his tiny pinky finger around his huge one,

 

 

“Both turtles and tortoise can grow very big and they can live very long.” He tells,

 

 

“Won’t they die?” Jae asks, his little hands on Hyuk’s big ones,

 

 

“They will but they can live more than hundred years.” He says, playing with Jae’s long hair. He notices that the boy needs a haircut and decides for tomorrow to be the day. “How do you differentiate a turtle and a tortoise?” He tests his little one, asking Jae, noticing his boy in a thought.

 

 

“The colour?” Jae guesses, “No.”

 

 

“Hmmm, their face?” Jae asks and again Kang Hyuk shakes his head, “No. They look alike.”

 

 

“Like you and uncle Hu?”

 

 

Kang Hyuk chuckles, “Yes, like uncle Hu and me. Come on, keep guessing.” He urges the boy and Jae goes back into thinking and guessing.

 

 

“Their legs?” Jae tries and Kang Hyuk smiles, “Yes. You are right.” He kisses Jae’s head, “My boy is so smart.” He praises and proceeds to explain the difference between the creatures’ legs.

 

 

“Dada is so smart.” Jae coos, looking at him with his sparkling eyes and Kang Hyuk boops his nose lovingly. The boy rolls down his chest to his sides and grabs his cheeks with his tiny hands, “I love you dada.” Jae tells him, kissing his cheeks with his wet lips. “I love you to my boy.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Shikyung was about to head to the room when he notices Jae missing but the sudden phone call has him talking on the phone for ten minutes now. “I am not sure Hu,” Shikyung speaks to Kang Hu, who’s now his brother in law and the other sighs from the other end. “He just got home half hour ago and I am not sure what his plans are for tomorrow.” Shikyung tells the other since Kang Hu is planning for an outing. It has been some time they last saw each other and according to Kang Hu, Jiwon is dying to meet Jae.

 

 

“I have to ask Hyuk and see. How’s thing with you? Any good news?” Shikyung asks his ex-roommate and the other chuckles, “I am better at cooking than Jiwon now.” Kang Hu laughs and Shikyung hears Jiwon mumbling from behind Kang Hu. “Oh please Hu… Your brother’s fried rice is million times better than yours.” Shikyung snaps the other back to reality, agreeing with Jiwon about Hu’s bad cooking and Kang Hu laughs louder. Shikyung imagines Kang Hu’s crescent eye smile with a smile blooming over his face.

 

 

“He eats it happily so your opinion doesn’t matter to me.” Kang Hu answers back and he turns around to see Kang Hyuk walking out of their bedroom with Jae in his arms,

 

 

“Hyuk…” he calls his husband and the taller one, who’s now looking more refreshed and energized walks over, tilting his head curiously, “Hu is asking if you’re free tomorrow.” Shikyung asks, putting the phone on speaker and the younger between the twins starts scolding his brother for always being busy. Shikyung glances at Jae who’s hiding his face in Kang Hyuk’s shoulder,

 

 

“What’s the plan Hu? You better have it interesting or I’m taking these kids somewhere.” Kang Hyuk tells his brother and Shikyung glares at his husband for calling him a kid. He’s a grown up with a five year old child for heaven’s sake! Shikyung somehow, stares at Kang Hyuk, processing the other’s words, “We are going somewhere?” Shikyung asks, ignoring Kang Hu who’s explaining diligently to his brother about the outing plan and Kang Hyuk glances to him, nodding.

 

 

“You’re not working tomorrow?” Shikyung asks finding it unbelievable that Kang Hyuk is not working. The other is usually a workaholic and it’s rare for Hyuk to take a leave. His husband shakes his head and Shikyung couldn’t hide the excitement, pumping his hand in joy with a loud ‘yes’.

 

 

“Alright.” Kang Hyuk replies disconnecting the line and turns to look at Shikyung, “I thought we should have some time together. It felt like I haven’t spent time with both of you for a long time.”

 

 

“What are you saying Hyuk? Who gave you such thought?” Shikyung turns to face Kang Hyuk on the sofa, heart growing in uneasiness. He didn’t feel Kang Hyuk was abandoning them, choosing his work more. Yes, the other works but he’s always filling his role as a father and husband when he’s home, reminding him of the bills and even checks on their groceries. Kang Hyuk also checks on Jae’s homework, teaching the boy things Shikyung is bad at.

 

 

“I… never mind,” Kang Hyuk shakes his head, small, timid smile lacing his lips and takes Shikyung’s hand in his, “Are you happy Shikyung?” Kang Hyuk questions him and Shikyung leans in to hug his husband tightly. Happy? He can’t believe Kang Hyuk is asking him this. “You make me happy Hyuk. You have no idea how complete I feel with you. Though sometimes you annoy me but I love you more than I hate you.”

 

 

Kang Hyuk giggles at his confession, leaning down to kiss his lips and Shikyung welcomes Kang Hyuk’s warm lips happily. Beside them he could hear Jae giggling, probably excited about his parents kissing but Shikyung ignores the boy, focusing more on drinking in Kang Hyuk’s doubts, “I love you more too but when you fight with Jae unnecessarily, I hate you.”

 

 

He pouts in Kang Hyuk’s chest and moves aside as he feels the spot beside him dip with another weight, “I love you both,” Jae jumps in between them and Shikyung rests his chin on Kang Hyuk’s shoulder and watches his handsome husband tickle the boy into loud and cacophonous laughter.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Hu, you wanna come along?”  Jiwon asks his beautiful husband who’s lying on the couch, with a book on his chest and eyes on the documentary playing in tv. Kang Hu turns to give him a lazy look, looking extremely comfortable in his grey sweatshirt and pants, “Where are you going?” Kang Hu asks him after a yawn and Jiwon chuckles, walking over to Kang Hu, sitting at the side, “To the office to keep some documents and maybe we can have some beer on the way back.” He answers, running his fingers into Kang Hu’s soft hair and his husband licks his lips, looking interested with the plan and shifts to push himself off the couch.

 

 

“Aren’t you putting on your uniform?” Kang Hu asks, staring at him from head to toe and throws a questioning, innocent gaze at him. Jiwon laughs, shaking his head and follows after Kang Hu to their bedroom but decides to head to the kitchen to lock the windows, off the lights. He hears Kang Hu asking him if he can go without changing and he walks to the bedroom, leaning against the door frame to watch Kang Hu, “There’s no need to change. You look fine,” he says with a wink and Kang Hu is quick to decide that he doesn’t need to change and grabs his wallet from the drawer and takes a swift look into the mirror to adjust his hair, “Oh by the way, aren’t you forgetting something?” Kang Hu asks him and Jiwon furrows his brows, thinking if he had missed anything, “No. I don’t think so.” He replies and Kang Hu shakes his head, clucking his tongue,

 

 

“Your uniform.”

 

 

“No babe, I don’t have to put on my uniform now.” Jiwon answers, laughing as they walk together to the door and Kang Hu makes sure the house is neat and tidy before Jiwon locks the door, “I thought I’d get to feed my kink, watching you in your uniform.” Kang Hu mumbles, making cute faces at Jiwon and the elder finds it amusing that Kang Hu is still going on with his uniform kink.

 

 

“When I put on my uniform, I’ll let you know first.” Jiwon promises, getting in the elevator and he watches Kang Hu type something on his phone,

 

 

“Can we have office sex when you do?” Kang Hu asks and to be honest, Jiwon is surprised, shocked and stunned. Kang Hu has never been this vocal about having sex and his words get stuck in his throat, refusing to answer Kang Hu. Maybe he wants to answer it and maybe he can go back into their four walls and put on his uniform but his minds has some other plans, “Office sex is a little too cliché don’t you think baby? How about we have sex in the lift?” Jiwon asks with a smirk, pounding heart, racing blood and a smirk changing into an amused smile. He expected this reaction from Kang Hu. He knows his baby is all talk. He knows Kang Hu too well. The red shade on Kang Hu’s face and shocked expression is loud enough for Jiwon to chuckle and pull his stunted husband close.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Jae slumps down on the grass with a pout and turns to look at Kang Hyuk, “When is Uncle Jiwon and Kang Hu coming?” he questions and Kang Hyuk turns around to search for the trio. Shikyung has left him alone with Jae after receiving a phone call from Kang Hu. Shikyung whispered in his ears that Jiwon is buying them bubble tea at the nearby stall and Shikyung wants to be there to choose and customize his own drink. Kang Hyuk doesn’t want to tell Jae about the bubble tea plan because it will be too hard to control an overly excited boy. Somehow Jae has magically taken the bubble tea craze from his Uncle Hu.

 

 

“Why don’t we play catch again? Kang Hyuk suggests and instantly he gets an angry glare from his son. The kind of glare Shikyung would do when he’s offended. “I’m not Peanut dada.” Kang Hyuk swallows and turns around, awkwardly scratching his head and he releases a deep breath when he spots his brother, Shikyung and Jiwon walking over.

 

 

“They are…” Kang Hyuk couldn’t finish his sentence and Jae is already jumping into the arms of his favourite people. He’s jumping into Jiwon’s arms and quickly opens his small arms for Kang Hu. From his distance, he can hear Jae’s happy laughter and spots Shikyung’s jealous pout. Shikyung leaves Jae with the couple and makes his way to Kang Hyuk, “Our boy doesn’t need us anymore now,” he grumbles, handing him a chocolate bubble tea.

 

 

“It’s okay. You can have a break for a while.” Kang Hyuk comforts his husband, kissing Shikyung’s cheek. Shikyung nods, sipping his taro bubble tea and Kang Hyuk has a sudden suspicion – more like a fear.

 

 

“What did you get for Jae?”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Daddy I want chocolate bubble tea.” Jae tells Shikyung and from the side, Kang Hyuk braces himself from the fight that’s about to start. “Try this taro bubble tea Jae. It’s nice.” Shikyung tries to coax Jae to taste the taro flavour but of course the boy sticks to his first choice. Kang Hyuk keeps his eyes on his brother, watching Jiwon scratching his head over another childish argument which he doesn’t want to know. Kang Hyuk hopes the pair gets here quickly and calms the monsters next to him.

 

 

“I don’t want taro daddy! I want choco!”

 

 

“Here it comes,” Kang Hyuk says in his heart and Shikyung argues back, “Taro is nicer Jae. Try it for once.” Shikyung argues back with his tone slightly higher and Jae starts to whimper,

 

 

“Nooo, Jae like choco like dada!” he says, his eyes glassy with tears. Jae wipes his snot and Kang Hyuk couldn’t help but melt at the sight of Jae’s red nose and cheeks. His untouched choco bubble tea is next to him and wishes to pass it to Jae but Shikyung has some other plans in his head. “Tell me one reason why do you like chocolate bubble tea so much?

 

 

Jae pouts, his lower lip jutted down and he blinks his wet eyes cutely, sending a look towards Kang Hyuk, “because dada like choco bubble tea.”

 

 

Kang Hyuk clears his throat and licks his lips. Somehow he can feel the temperature rising and he starts to sweat, “Ermm Jae, here take mine and go call your Uncle Hu over.” Kang Hyuk passes Jae his bubble tea and chases the boy off to Kang Hu and he looks at Shikyung who’s glaring at him, innocently, “What?” he asks Shikyung although he clearly knows why the other is upset,

 

 

“Ouch! Ouch! Ahhhhoouuu!” Kang Hyuk cries in pain as Shikyung replies to his questions with painful hits, “I didn’t do anything. Maybe he likes the taste better! Ouchhh! Shikyung stop!”

 

 

“I hate you!!!” Shikyung scolds, hits turning into punches.

 

 

“Can the both of you stop fighting like ten year olds?” Kang Hu asks them out of nowhere and Kang Hyuk is grateful to spot his brother sitting in front of him, saving him from Shikyung. “We have something to announce,” Jiwon tells making Kang Hu sit straight on the mat and Shikyung voices out his guess, “You decided to babysit my boy?”

 

 

“Nope but I think we should all visit Japan soon.” Jiwon says and Shikyung quickly turns to look at Kang Hyuk.

 

 

“Okay. Let’s plan it.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this Fic and i hope it has been a pleasurable journey for all my readers. Thank you everyone for reading and thank you very much for all the encouraging comments.


End file.
